Narnia Revenge
by Lady Shark
Summary: Narnia se encuentra en paz, el rey Caspian X vive en felicdad a lado de su esposa e hijo, pero la llegada de los pevensie sera algo invitable, y la precencia de la reina Susan cambiara las cosas. Sera posibel que la VENGANZA sea mas fuerte que el amor?
1. El recuerdo de lo imposible

HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SOY CORTA CON LAS PALABRAS

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL MARAVILLOSOS MUNDO DE NARNIA DE C.

**El RECUERDO DE LO IMPOSIBLE**

Han pasasdo 4 años desde su partida pero no doy vuelta atras el gran leon Asla lo dijo "las cosas no pasa dos veces de la misma manera", mi vida siguio y no podia detenerla Susan Pevensie solo fue el recuerdo de lo que no pudo ser; recuerdo con dolor lo que me dijo la reina Lucy cuando ibamos en el viajero del alba.

Flashback

_Que divertido, el mar se siente tan bien- dijo la reina Lucy con una sonrisa encantadora, __una persona se le hacerca desde atras y con voz sorpresiva le pregunta._

_Pero, ¿que es divertido, Majestad?-pregunta Caspian con una una sonrisa burlona._

_La reina se voltea al ver al rey, ella se sonroja un poco y n evita golperar al rey con su puños, este simplente se defeinde argarrandola de las muñecas, la tripulacion se rie con el acto._

_Vaya Majestad, veo que realmente sabe como golpear, pro una razon al apodaron "La Valiente" - dijo Caspian con elogio, soloto las manos de Lucy._

_Eres despresiable ¿porque me asustas asi?-dijo Lucy con una mirada de molestia_

_Yo ¿porque? - dijo Caspian en tono burlon _

_Lucy lo fulmino con la mirada y se diriguio a su habitacion, y ahi se quedo hata el anocheser, Caspian se preocupo por el estado de su amiga y decidio disculparse con ella. Entro a la habitacion pues la perta estaba abierta y encontro a Lucy sentada en su cama._

_¿Que quieres? - pregunto Lucy molesta_

_disculparme, no sabia que te molestaria tanto mi comportamiento- dijo Caspian serio_

_Lucy al ver la mirada de su amigo no pudo contenerse y empezo a reir, Caspian confundido penso que su amiga le estaba pasasndo algo._

_Realmente pensastes que estaba enojada- dijo Lucy riendo_

_Pues... tu estabas... y ahoras estas-dijo caspian confuso_

_TU Y PETER SON INGUALES - dijo Lucy en una carcajada_

_Caspian no entendia nada pero al parecer la reina no se encontraba molesta, pero seguia confundido sino estaba molesta por que no le hablo en todo el dia._

_Entonces no estas molesta- pregunto Caspian_

_No claro que no, pero no quise hablarte - dijo Lucy tristemente_

_¿Porque no? hize algo malo- pregunta Caspian sorprendido por la reacion de su amiga_

_No claro que no pero es Susan- al decir la ultima palabra Lucy sentia que cargaria con un gran peso encima, pues la mirada de su amigo se notaba preocupada_

_¿Que pasa con Susan?, hay algo malo-dijo caspian con intriga_

_Me temo que si pero realmente quieres saberlo-prengunta Lucy_

_Si dime todo lo que sepas pero quiero sasber de ella- dijo Caspian con mayor intriga_

_Lucy sabia que si le decia la verdad el terninaria sufriendo y mucho pues no olvida todo lo que su hermana paso pero ya no era ella habia cambiado y no podia retrodecer el tiempo._

_Caspian tienes que prometerme que no vas a odiarla, porfavor - suplico Lucy_

_Te lo prometo, pero dime ya la verdad - dijo Caspian seriamente_

_Bueno ella... es diferente desde que nos fuimos de Narnia todo su mundo se vino abajo y no habia manera de retroceder el tiempo, Susan no queria recordar nada pues no tubo el coraje suficiente para decirte lo mucho que te amaba pero el tiempo en nuestro mundo la cambio, todas la noches lloraba por ti y empezo a refugiarse en un mascara de cristal, se volvio superficila y tonta no recordaba Narnia, ella empezo a salir con otros chicos y con sus amigas eso la mantubo mas alejada, ahora simplemente no es ella- concluyo Lucy_

_Caspian no podia creer todo lo que le habian dicho pero no le guardaba rencor pero el dolor era inmenso sin embargo el la segui amando pero no podia esperarla, desde ese momento trato de olvidarse de ella pero sabia que nunca lo lograria; cuando era el momento de irse Caspian le dio un fuerte abarzo a lucy y las gracias por decirle la verdad._

_fin de Flashback_

Desde ese moento supe que lo nuestro nunca pudo ser pero aun asi al seguia amando, y po esa razon tenia que olvidarla pues ahora tenia a una bella esposa y a mi hijo que simplemente se parecia mas a mi rebelde, Rilian con su 17 años era un Don Juan por naturaleza y a la vez un chico muy rebelde pero siempre supo qeu el corazon de su padre le pertenecia a otra persona.

Por esa razon siempre cmantubo la distancia entre los dos ya que su madre se vei triste cada ves que miraba a la estatua de la Reina Susan, La Benevola. Odio bajo todas las formas a aquella mujer que le habia quitado el corazon de su padre.

Caspian-dijo de tras una voz

Lilandil- Caspian se voltea y ve a su esposa quien le dirigue una bella sonrisa

Te necesitan, la corte quier euna aundiencia con el rey de Narnia- dijo Lilandil en tono triste pues sabia que su rey todavia recordaba a la reina susasn

Caspian noto la mirada de su esposa y se preocupo por esa misma situacion pues era algo constante .

Algun dia la olvidare pero nunca olvides que a ti te amo, ahora vamonos que nos esperan - dijo caspian ofreciendole el brazoa su esposa

Lilandil sonreia pues un nuevo dia llegaria y sbaia que algundia su rey podria olvidar a aquella mujer y darle su corazon solamente a ella y a su hijo.

Hasta aqui llega pero para darles un aldelanto les dire que las cosas se PONDRAN tensas entre padre e hijo y Susan tendra que tomar una fuerte decicion.

Porfa espero qeu dejen reviws pero de igual manera sigo aunque sean pocas, y por favor tambien dejenlos en un mundo nuevo que de hay salio mi maravillosa idea.


	2. El inicio del cambio

Disculpe pero escribi el texto dos veces y la dos se me borraron pero no se preocupen la tercera es la vencida. Gracias x los comentarios que ayudan a poder sergir esta historia cad comentario es importante para mi, les recomiendo que lean** Entre dos mundos **de ahi sale mi gran inspiracion.

El inicio del cambio

El rey Caspian se encontrba en su despacho rebisando el papeleo y los infromes que los solados le envian pero su mente y su corazon se encontraban en otra parte; las puertas sonaron haciendo que el rey saliera de sus pensamientos, repidamente se arreglo y mantubo su postura.

Adelante- dijo el rey

De las puerta entro el principe Rilian enfurecido pues otra vez sus padres volvian a pelear por el aquel tema, que tanto le molestaba.

_Flashback_

_El rey volvia a ver la estatua de la benevola, todavai no lograba olvidar a la mujer que le habia robado su primer beso y su corazon._

_Caspian- el rey se voltea, pues oye la voz de alguien que conoce muy bien _

_Lilandil- dijo Caspian sorprendido_

_Veo qeu sigues viendo aquella estatua-dijo lilandil con tristeza_

_Caspian sorprendido mira hacia su esposa quienn se encontraba con la cabeza hacia abajo. Caspian sorprendido ante la reacion de su esposa, la mira pues conoce la rutina; ella llora por el, el la cunsuela y ella sigue llorando._

_Tu lo has dicho solo la veo, ahora veo otra cosa- dijo caspian_

_Pero¿que soy yo, para usted, mi rey?-dijo lilandil con tristeza_

_No empieces Lilandil, tu eres mi reina, la persona que quiero, la madre de mi hijo- dijo caspian fastidiado_

_Mi rey, usted me quiere, mas no me ama- dijo lilandil_

_Por favor, Lilandil yo te quiero, acaso dudas- dijo caspian enfurecido_

_Pero no soy ella, y ese es el problema mi rey, yo no soy su "verdadera" reina, mi corazon no soporta que el suyo sea de otra- dijo lilandil estallando en llanto_

_Caspian confundido por la actitud de su esposa se va por que no soporta la misma situacion. Lilandil no puede mas, el llanto la mata lentamente, diriguio su mirada a la estatua y dice sus ultimas palabra:_

_dejalo ir, el ya no es tuyo y aun asi lo aferras a ti, por favor reina Susan sueltalo no ves que el no se puede olvidar de ti, pero tu si lo hicistes y solo vive para recordarte, eso lo esta matando desde adentro, DEJALO IR, POR FAVOR. _

_fin del fashback_

Rilian tenia una mirada asesina hacia su propio padre, no soporta que su madre sufra de esa manera y que ella tenga que lidiar con ello.

Veo que te gusta hacerla llorar, padre- dijo el principe rilian

Ya basta tu no entiendes la situacion, no sabes nada de lo que paso antes- dijo Caspian con autoridad

¿QUE NO ENTIENDO? dime tu, que haces sufrir a mi madre cadda vez que vez la estatua de esa mujer que no regresara mas, que me ignoras cad vez que te neceisto para ir a la biblioteca o que simplemente no atiendes el reino de la manera correcta por pensar en ELLa- grita Rilian con toda sus fuerzas

Hijo, yo no...Rilian no es...-pero Caspian no podia decir nada al respecto

No digas nada hay simple veces en la deseo no haber nacido para que seas feliz con tu reina-dijo Rilian

Nunca digas eso, tu tanto como tu madre son importantes en mi vida-decia Caspian con los ojos aguado

QUE TANTO PADRE, QUE TAN IMPORTANTES, DIMELO -grita Rilian a su padre

Caspian no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo, tanto tiempo desperdicio lastimando su hijo y a su esposa, pero no podia evitarlo amaba mucho a Susan como para renunciar a ella, y eso lo estaba matando desde adentro.

PREFIERO VERTE MUERTO, PADRE - dijo rilian desde el fondo de su corazon

El principe sale enfurecido de su la sala y se dirigue a las caballerisas para montar esta dispuesto a poner fin a esta situacion, iria tras la reina y acabaria con la miseria de su padre.

* * *

><p>(Londress)<p>

Susan Pevenesie se encontraba en los vestidores del gimnacio, se cambio su ropa fina por un shor gris y un sportbra negro, se venda sus antebrazos hasta sus manso y sus rodillas hasta sus pies con una venda blanca. El gimnacio quedaba en las zonas bajas de Londres ya que era unicamente ahi cuando podia olvidarse de Caspian y su familia. No soportaba el hecho de que se haya olvidado de ella que haya echo su vida con otra que no fuera ella, desde ese momento en su corazon empezo a creecer la semilla de odio hacia Caspian y la mujer que le habia robado su vida: Lilandil

Bueno, pueblo!  
>Aqui estan los 12 discipulos!<br>Fueron muchos los llamados!  
>Pero 12 los escogidos!<br>Como decir que vale la pena seguir viviendo!  
>Hasta que nos llegue la ultima cena!<p>

Ella fija su objetivo es es saco de boxeo ahi manifiesta su verdadera naturaleza, golbea con su mano derecha el frente de el saco, y con el pie izquierdo patea el costado derecho de el saco. Recuerda lo ultimo que le dijo Lucy:

_Caspian esta comprometido con una estrella, ella se llama Lilandil_

Ese nombre agua su labios le sabe a traicion a agonia, esa mujer le robo su corazon le quito todo lo que pudo sentir algunas vez, y recordo como Lucy la describio:

_Es muy hermosa su cabello es rubio y tiene un brillo de color azul, su ojos son azules como dos lagunas separadas por uan montaña, y su piel es suave como la seda._

_Quitate tu pa' ponerme yo  
>Vamos a ver aqui quien es quien<br>Después no digan que no se advirtió  
>Son doce que dan por cien<br>Quitate tu pa' ponerme yo  
>Vamos a ver aqui quien es quien<br>Después no digan que no se advirtió  
>Son doce que dan por cien<em>

Recuerda con amargura cada palabra que le dijo comola describio Susan lo ama pero su corazon esta heco mil pedasos y simpelmente no sabe que hacer pero de lago si esta segura le desfiguraria la cara a ella, golea la parte derecha del saco y luego le da una pata en donde posiblemente sea el abodomen de una persona, ella no era la misma desde qeu le dijieron sobre el compromiso de Caspian

Estaba segura de que el la sigue amando pero fue ella quein decidio olivarlo ahora se da cuenta de aquel gran erro y era tarde para recuperear su amor mas no para quebrarle la perina alguien

Esta es mi sazón de borinqueña (Aja!)  
>A los del torro repartiendo leña<br>Échate pal lao' que es el turno de mi descarga  
>Aqui no hay na' pa' ti, ni pa' tu lengua larga<br>Que sabes tu de liriquear y de tirar con flow  
>Que sabes tu, tu no sabes na', el que sabe aqui soy yo<br>A los bocones buscones les daño sus intenciones  
>Mas vale que se ajusten bien los pantalones<p>

Si alguna vez regresa jura que se vengara de aquel daño hecho por ella pero si su amdo dejo de amarla simple su corazon no lo soportaria pero no lo dejaria ir todavia recuerda aquellas palabras qeu vinieron a su ventana la noche pasada:

_dejalo ir, el ya no es tuyo y aun asi lo aferras a ti, por favor reina Susan sueltalo no ves que el no se puede olvidar de ti, pero tu si lo hicistes y solo vive para recordarte, eso lo esta matando desde adentro, DEJALO IR, POR FAVOR. _

_Se juntaron 12, y aqui esta el mas loco de to's  
>Acribillando, matandolos<br>Sucio dificil con tu combo me tiro  
>Hablando de mono, el tipo canta con King Kong<br>Miralo fronteando del mas locario  
>El coge-bofeta' del barrio<br>Estilos copiando, el mas cascara  
>Un chota con papeles hablando de mascaras <em>

No podia olvidar aquellas palabras simplemente la habian sacado fuera de combate pero ella no se rendiria, aquel saco era como golpear a Lilandil desde adentro hacia afuera lentamente para que agonisara. El pensar que Caspian la podria preferir a Lilandil en vez de ella que la amo incondicionalmente, que lloro por el pero se dio cuenta que habia llegado demasiado tarde pues a la mañana siguiente Lucy le dijo lo que derrumbaria su mundo abajo:

_Lilandil esta esperando un hijo de Caspian, el futuro heredero al trono_

Eso fue un golpe del cual se se esta reponiendo pero si algo esta segura es que si Caspian, no es de ella no sera de nadie. Esta consiente de que esta siendo egoista con una vida inocente que no tiene que ver con eltema, pero el fruto viviente de su infelicidad con el posiblemente uncio hombre que amo.

Que los parta un rayo, esto viene salvaje  
>A mi no se me apaga el turro ni el voltaje<br>Se van en un viaje, lo que viene es sabotaje  
>Te voy a estar esperando cuando por mi zona bajes<br>Le meto fuertemente pa' que la mami sacuda  
>Voy a ver como frontean, perrean, y sudan<br>Maleantes de cartón, tengo opinión no hay duda  
>Ojala que de los 12 no me salga ningun Judas<p>

Ella seguia firme y no se iria hacia atras seguiria hacia adelante sin pensarlo dos veces, pues Caspian era su mundo y se le fue arrebatado; golpea el lado derecho y luego el izquierdo, en un movimiento triple logra golpear el saco una ultima vez haciendo qeu este se rompa ya estaba lista para la pelea FINAL. El entrenador la llama para decirle que si quiere practicar con una combatiente, y un "si" muy directo salio de su boca, pues esta era simple pero la otra si qeu lo disfrutaria.

Todos se asombraban como esquiba los movimientos y como ella se las devuelve de golpe sin nigun minimo esfuerzo, ya para el primer round la chica tubo que ser examinada por los medicos.

Quitate tu pa' ponerme yo  
>Vamos a ver aqui quien es quien<br>Después no digan que no se advirtió  
>Son doce que dan por cien<br>Quitate tu pa' ponerme yo  
>Vamos a ver aqui quien es quien<br>Después no digan que no se advirtió  
>Son doce que dan por cien<p>

Ella estaba mirnado claramente su objetivo pues no se iba dejar vencer por una estrella, que simplemente no sabe ni como pelear. Pero ella le romperia la pierna a Caspian, el alma entera si era necesario y eso hacia, ella lo perseguiria se convertiria en su recuerdo pues sabe que un golpe no vale sino se adentro.

Y ese era el punto debil de Caspian, el nunca la podria olvidar poque lo sentia en su sagre donde fluia toda la ira y el rencor que sentia hacia el. No olvida al niño a el tambien lo atacara desde se madre porque sabia que el amor materno no hay como niguno, haria quebrantar las relaciones entre hijo y padre, entre marido y mujer.

Que, que, que!)  
>Daddy Yankee les inyecta la letal morfina<br>Que hace que sangren por la herida  
>Juegate las cartas que la brisca las tengo yo<br>Vamonos a millón, fundiéndote el bombillon  
>De callejón<br>Yo me paro firme en el soneo  
>Derrotando la clave, la rumba con mi sandungueo<br>Cada vez que le meto a esto plantocon mi actitud  
>Quitate tu, que en esto soy mas que tu<p>

Ella sabia de lo que era capaz si se metian en su territorio y lo hicieron ese fue el ultimo error que quicieron hacer. Susan Pevensie era mucha hembra para alguien que no la merecia pero en todas las especies simpre esta la dominate y lilandil era un simple novata ella no iba poder con la alfa, la uncia que podia tener al rey de Narnia bajos sus pies es ella.

La unica que podia quebrantar el espiritu de un niño de un pequeño infante desde adentro, se le ocurrio que si alguna vez lo conocia haria que se enamorase de ella para darle el golpe final a Lilandil, le golperaria por done mas le duela: su querido hijo.

Quitate tu que llego la caballota  
>La perra, la diva, la POTRA<br>La mami que tiene el tumbao'  
>Al que se pare al frente me lo llevo enredao'<br>Chilling, porque la queen tiene el mambo y  
>Chilling, siempre que salgo matando<br>Si, en Puerto Rico lo saben ya  
>Llego la reina de esto asi que echate pa' alla<p>

Muchas veces se pregunto como seria no haber conocido Narnia un lugar magico pero que suerte que no lo hizo pues, ese era su unico motivo de existencia su tierra, su unico y verdadero amor. Su pueblo se convirtio en su amante sin saberlo, pues cuando lloraba por un hombre habia otro que la estaba esperando para entregarsele. Eso era Narnia para ella.

Se alista para el segundo round la chica paracia estable pero esto apenas estaba comenzando, ella trato de golpearla pero este le dio tres no te metas con alguien que fue una reina, y en solo golpe la chica estubo fuera de combate (nock out).

Bienaventurado el que escuche este liriqueo  
>Quitate tu si no das la talla, lo que hay es fuego (Pa' tras!)<br>Después no diga que no se advirtió (Pa' tras!)  
>Aqui el bacalao se repartió<br>Tengo la azucar de Celia, y la rumba de Tito Puente  
>Compongo como Tito, y doy palos como Clemente<br>No canto de cora' canto con el cora'  
>Valió la pena tanta demora<p>

Aqui ella iba a demostrar que no era cualquiera pues una amante herida ataca como fiera enfurecida, ella era, es y sera una reina de Narnia, una guerrera, una mujer dispuesta a sacrificarse por su pueblo si importar cualquier situacion. Susan Pevensie no era la misma pues ahora era diferente ya no le importaba chicos lindos ni invitaciones o labiales.

Ahora queria venganza contra "La familia real" pues eso sera su mayor castigo contra ellos sabra porque es tan disestra con en acro y la flecha.

Quitate tu pa' ponerme yo  
>Vamos a ver aqui quien es quien<br>Después no digan que no se advirtió  
>Son doce que dan por cien<br>Quitate tu pa' ponerme yo  
>Vamos a ver aqui quien es quien<br>Después no digan que no se advirtió  
>Son doce que dan por cien<p>

Susan Penvensie estaba saliendo del rin como una campeona que no seria vencida por nadie ni por nada, ella enfreto a Jadis la bruja blanca a telmarinos, una simple estrella no seria nada. Estaba consiente de que el amor trae sacrificios, el sacrificio trae odio y asi era.

Espero que valgas la pena por que te estare esperando Lilandil - dijo una orgullosa Susan

Termino su combate y se fue a cambiar era tarde y no queria preocupar a sus hermanos, ya llegando a la cas toods la reciben siguen pensando que olvido narnia, pero la realidad es que la recuerda mas que nunca por un simple mottiv VENGANZA.

Este es final del capitulo dos se que es extenso pero no pude resistirme el mesclar boxeo y la cancion de los 12 disscipulos de EDDIE DEE con el personaje de la reina susan espero qeu lo disfruten y deje revies tanto aqui como en el fanfic de **entre dos mundos**


	3. Las personas cambia, yo tambien

Este te lo deico a ti mi maravillosa FUENTE DE INSPIRACION, en brebes palabras Rilian se va al mundo de los antiguos reyes y ahi conocer a la apodada la benebola.

Las perosnas cambian yo tambien

Todavia recuerdo cada palabra que rilian me habia dicho, pero era cierto heri al ser que mas amaba, mi propio hijo ahora segurro no volvera hablarme pero tengo que encontralo, mande tropas por todo el reino si asi sea necesario.

_Flashback_

_¿QUE NO ENTIENDO? dime tu, que haces sufrir a mi madre cadda vez que vez la estatua de esa mujer que no regresara mas, que me ignoras cad vez que te neceisto para ir a la biblioteca o que simplemente no atiendes el reino de la manera correcta por pensar en ELLa- grita Rilian con toda sus fuerzas_

_Hijo, yo no...Rilian no es...-pero Caspian no podia decir nada al respecto_

_No digas nada hay simple veces en la deseo no haber nacido para que seas feliz con tu reina-dijo Rilian_

_Nunca digas eso, tu tanto como tu madre son importantes en mi vida-decia Caspian con los ojos aguado_

_QUE TANTO PADRE, QUE TAN IMPORTANTES, DIMELO -grita Rilian a su padre_

_Caspian no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo, tanto tiempo desperdicio lastimando su hijo y a su esposa, pero no podia evitarlo amaba mucho a Susan como para renunciar a ella, y eso lo estaba matando desde adentro._

_PREFIERO VERTE MUERTO, PADRE - dijo rilian desde el fondo de su corazon_

_Fin del Flashback_

Un chico de 17 años de edad montaba su caballo, ya agotado por el largo camino hacia las ruinas del antiguo Cair Paravel; el principe Rilian estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por encontrar a la Reina Susan queria poner fin a la miseria de su padre, no soportaba esa situacion todo el tiempo, ya tenia en plan un mente para que su padres nunca volviensen a pelear, pues el mismo traeria a la reina y la ahria sufrir cada vez que vea su madre llorando, queria hacerla sentir culpable para que de esta manera ella lograra que su padre se olvidase de ella.

El principe entro en la camara de tesoros, hay comtemplo la estatua de la reian Susan y simplemente la miro con odio, siguio los dibujos de los antiguos reyes de antaño hay vio algo que le llamo la atencion, en el dibujo de la reina Lucy habia una marca extraña; era un circulo y en medio tenia una flesha que dividia dos oceanos, uno negro y otro blanco, habia algo escrito en la marca:

_Cualquiera que al mundo de los antiguos reyes desee pasar se le es pemitido, _

_un gota de sangre en el oceano blanco trasportara a al mundo de los antiguos reyes._

_Pero una advertenica queda clara, si se usa el portal despertaras el poder unico,_

_los ocenos se haran corporeos y solo ellos serviran a quien los enjendre, _

_si el poder es liberado Narnia dependera de los dos guardianes, _

_lo que sienta uno siente el otro, ellos se convertiran en la misma Narnia._

_La luna y el sol seran quienes guien a los guardianes para ser mantener el equilibrio_

_pero si el poder de uno se hace mayor que otro esto pondria en peligro Narnia_

_matando a cada ser con el mismo porder que corresponda al guardian._

El principe Rilian no comprendia bien las palabras, solamente queria de vuelta a esa reina, saco una daga que tenia guardada en su maleta y se corto haciendo que la su mano sangrara sin pensarlo dos veces puso su mano en la marca.

Derrepente una estraña luz lo absorbio, el principe Rilian gritaba pero nadie lo escucho. Todo en el reino lo buscaban pero no habian señal de el, al darse la noticia al rey de que su hijo habia desaparecido hizo que su corazon se partira, la reina lloraba todas las noche spor su hijo perdido y el reino s encontraba de luto por el principe perdido.

* * *

><p>(Londres)<p>

El principe despierta en una rara habitacion era demasiado extraña, ya que nunca habia visto algo asi se encontrba en un cama muy comoda pero no entendia donde estaba.

Finalmente despiertas, dormilo-hablo una voz muy dulce, el principe dirigue su mirada hacia la persona que lo salvo, cuando sus ojos ven quien era se quedo perplejo.

No era posible que la aquella bella persona era la reina susan, la mujer que le quito el corazon a su padre, hizo que su madre llorara todo el tiempo y que el no pudiera tener una verdadera famlia. Susan se volteo y miro al chico le hacia algo familiar pero este la obserbava muy impresionado, ella lentamente camina hacia el y se para en frente con los brazos cruzados.

Disculpa no sabia que mi precensia impactara tanto-dijo Susan en tono preocupado

No esta bien- dijo el principe, la voz de ella era demasiado encantadora, derrepente sintio un dolor en su pecho; Susan se preocupo al instante y corrio hacia el, le quito la sabana que le habia puesto y abrio su camisa sin pensarlo, el principe se sonrojo un poco por el rapido movimiento de la reina.

No te muevas mucho todavia tienes que descansar, tubiste suerte de caer al barranco-dijo la reina, mientras hacia que este se inclinara hacia ella, le quito las vendas que le habia puesto para remplazarla por unas nuevas.

El principe se encontraba muy nervioso y sonrojado, niguna mujer en su vida lo habi tratado de esa manera, y ella observo la herida estaba cicatrizada pero no del todo, se paro de manera instantanea y buco las vendas nuevas y un medicamento. agarro el pequeño frasco que decia morfina y se la puso a las vendas. Él principe sintio una extraña sensacion correr por su cuerpo cuando la reina le pone las vendas nuevas, sintio un calor muy extraño, cuando susan ya habia terminado su mirada se encontro con la del principe. En verdad le recordaba a alguien que ella amo mucho pero era imposible a menos que tubiera un clon o algo paracido pero ese chico se parecia mucho a Caspian.

¿Que fue lo que me paso?-dijo el principe en tono ronco, pues la precensia de la reina cerca de el lo descontrolaba, trataba de mantener su cuerpo clamado pero resultaba algo dificil. Susan se aparto del chico para explicarle lo que habai sucedido.

Tu estabas en un barranco y al parecer te cortaste con algo parecias muerto pero buenono lo estas; mientras caminaba de regreso a mi casa te encontre y te trage de inmediato a mi habitacion ya que en ese momento no habia nadie estaba adentro de la casa, asi que te subi cargado de un brazo, tube que quitarte tu camisa para que pudiaera curarte la herida, tu estabas inconsiente y te quedaste asi por 4 dias, beuno ahora estas perfectamente pero mejor descansa para que puedas regresar a tu casa-concluyo la reina susan.

Flashback

El principe rilian habia sido apsorvido por una extraña luz que rapidamente lo lazo haciendo que este chocara contra un arbol que se encontrba enpinado cerca de un barranco, su cuerpo rodo y este se corto con vidrio que estaba cerca del arbol. El quedo casi cerca de el barranco y no podia recordad nada.

La reina susan regresaba de su practica habitual mientras iba de regreso observo lo que parecia una persona muerta, rapidamente salio corriendo ya que temia que se pudiera caer al barranco. Al llegar vio que estaba inconsiente pero muy herido lo arrastro hacia arriba, era un chico mas o menos de la edad de Lucy.

Pobre criatura pero que te paso-dijo suasan en tono maternal

Lo coguio de un brazo y lo llevo consigo hasta su casa, no quedaba lejos pero tenia que apresurarse sino el chico moriria. Cuando llego a su casa ve que no ahi nadie, sube las escaleras y lo lleba a su habitacion, con cuidado lo acuesta en su cama y le quita la camiseta que parecia muy rara para usarla en verano, ve que no hay nigun vidrio o algo por el estilo mas la herida seguia sangrando, fue a su tocador y busco las vendas y los algodone spar alimpiarlo y poder sanarle la herida.

Tranquilo ya te ondras mejor- dijo la reina

Fin del Flasbcak

Rilian no podia creer todo lo que le habia dicho cuando le hablaban de ella solo sentia odio pero despues de esto se sentia confundido. Susan vio que el chico estaba confundido ella lo entendia se levanto de la cama para darle su espacio.

Gracias - fue todo lo salio de la boca del principe.

No hay de que, por cierto mi nombre es Susan Pevensie, no tienes que decirme el tuyo sino quieres lo entiendo-dijo la reina en voz casual

Ri...Richard-dijo el principe no queria exponer su verdadera identidad hasta obetener mayor informacion hacerca de la reina.

Bueno Richard, tu te vas a quedar aqui hasta nueva oreden cuando tu cicatriz haya sando de vuetla a casa-dijo Susan con voz autotitaria

La realidad no quiero volver a casa- dijo rilian con rencentimiento

Susan se hacerco otra vez a el pesnaba que este chico nececitaba conversar con alguien, pues se encotraba bastante molesto. El principe ve que la reina se le acerca otra vez pero esta vez su mirada era diferente parecia preocupada, pero de igual manera no pudo evitar que su cuerpo sintiera aquel calor.

Quieres contarme-dijo suan en tono comprensivo. Estando un un poco mas cerca de el principe; este trato de calmarse pues su precensia lo descontrolaba.

Es una larga historia- dijo Rilian, tratando de calmarse

Tengo todo el tiempo libre- dijo Susan sentandose al lado izquierdo del principe, logrando que ambos quedaran frente a frente. El principe no podia para de observarla realmente era hermosa, pero todavia no podia olvidar lo que su precensia habia hecho con su padre, sentia odio y deseo al mismo tiempo.

Es algo complicado de explicar-arguemnto rilian

No tan complicado como yo creeme-rebatio Susan

El princie no sbaia como decirle que ella era la causa por la cual nunca tubo una familia, por que nunca pudo tener el cariño de su padre y la causa de las lagrimas de su madre. Ella era diferente de eso se pudo dar cuenta pues su mirada reflejaba preocupacion pero a la vez comprension.

Veras yo nunca pude tener un verdadera familia por culpa de una mujer que le robo el corazon a mi padre; ella lo habia conocido antes que mi madre y realmente se amanba pero por circunstancias de la vida ellos no podian estar juntos. Tempo despues conoce a mi madre, mi padre le tiene un cairño muy especial mas no la amaba como aquella mujer no la deseaba como al ella, de eso me di cuenta cundo tenia 5 años, ya siempre se la pasaba observando su estatua y cada vez que lo llamaba o lo necitaba me ignoraba solo para ver la estatua de esa mujer. Mi padre nunca la pudo olvidar porque la sigue amando pero ella a el si, y eso lo esta matando desde adentro. Mi madre no puede dejo de derramar cada lagrima porque no soportaba que el corazon de mi padre le perteneciera a otra. Desde ese momento odie a esa mujer tanto que quise encontrla para que supiera de mi existencia queria ver si lograba hacerla sufir y hacerle ver el daño que me causo a mi y a mi madre- dijo rilian con un rencor profundo

Susan se quedo pensando en lo que habia dicho el chico pues se parecia mucho a su situacion salvo que la diferencia radicab en que ella queria destruir la vida de quienes le destruyeron su vida. No paro de observar a Rilian y lentamente se hacerco al el, este vio que la reina se acercaba demasiado, sus labios casi rosaban los de el, Susan acorto cualquier distancia y se lanzo a los labios del principe. Rilian no pudo mas la cogio de las cintura para que pudiera estar mas cerca de ella en ese momento, Susan sentia que sufria un deja bu y rapidamente se separo de el chico.

Disculpa por eso-dijo Susan a Rilian

No disculpame a mi no debi dejarme llevar- dijo Rilian a susan con voz ronca

Ambos se separaron y tomaron distancia para recuperar el aliento, Rilian sentia dentro de el una culpa por aquel beso pero le gusto tanto que no pudo evitar llevar sus manos hacia sus labios. Susan sentia que el odio por aquel beso y no sabia porque era como si probar eso labios le recordaban al sabor de la traicion de ese hombre. Sin embargo no puede evitar sonreir al ver a Rilian con su mano es su labios, Rilian se da cuenta que la reina lo estaba obsevando y se sonroja ferozmente, ella lo mira con orgullo.

Veo que te gusto la realidad-dijo susan en tono persuasivio

Yo no... es que... no quize-Rilian no podia decir nada despues de lo sonrojado que estaba.

Tranquilo no importa pero ese beso fue porque en parte entiendo por lo que pasa, a mi tambien me paso lo mismo que tu padre con un lo amaba mucho pero no podia estar con el porque no se fue permitido y toda las noches lloraba por el, tratando de olivarlo empeze a buscar nuevas salidas. Pero unn dia mi hermana me conto que el deicdio hacer su vida a lado de otra mujer y que ella estaba esperando un hijo de el. En ese momento mi corazon se rompio en mil pedasos, odie esa hombre de la misma manera que tu oidias a esa mujer y jure que si algun dia encontraba a su hijo le mostraria el daño que su padre me causo.

Rilian no podia creer lo que sus oidos escuchaban sentian lo mismo pero de una manera diferente, Susan vio que el chico tenia otra mirada pero cuando iba hablar el trimbe sono.

Creo que ya fue suficiente charla ahora debes descansar, esta vez le dio un calido beso en la frente y recosto a Rilian es su cama, se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta pero ante de salir le dijo.

Quedate aqui y duerme mas tarde te traigo algo de comer, no hagas nigun ruido mis padres ni mis hermanos saben que estas aqui- dijo Susan y cerro la puerta para recibir a sus padres.

Tranquila, aqui te estare espreando Reina Susan- dijo Rilian en un susurro antes de quedarse dormido en las manos de la traicion.

Susan se quedo pensando en ese chico toda la cena, solo esperaba poder ayudarlo para que no pasara por algo como lo que ella tubo que pasar pero no dejo quitarse de la mente de que ese chico le recordaba tanto a Caspian.

Bueno este es dedicado a ti Powepuffgirl435 y creo q tenia razon se convierte en un adiccion despues de un tiempo. Bati record escribi toda esta historia en exactamente 3h y 45 min en un solo dia bueno cuando tengo mis golpes de imagiancion escribo rapido rara vez me pasa esto. y para mis queridos lectores que leea esto disculpen las faltas ortograficas no siempre fue mi fuerte. Pero les dare un adelanto de cada capitulo en el siguiente se descubre se descubre el secreto de Susan y Rilian, ambos tendran una muy dificil relacion, y el princpe tendra que debatirse por el corazon y la razon. Caspian tendra que lidiar con el regreso de los penvensi a Narnia cuando Rilian exponga su vedadera identidad.


	4. El secreto de la caja negra

_Aqui llega el momento crucial que sera lo que pase con Rilian y Susan, los pevensie regresaran a Narnia. Este cap va dedicado a todos los latinos que esten en esta pagina._

El Secreto de la caja negra

Caspian ya hacia mirando la estatua de la reina una vez mas, su hijo estaba desaparecido y simplemente no sabia que hacer.

Dime que hago, por favor el significa mucho para mi y no lo quiero perder, Rilian no es el fruto de nuestro amor pero es mi hijo de todas maneras- dijo el rey callendo de rodillas ante la estatua de la reina.

Una estrella lo mira desde una pequeña ventana, ya no podia mas su corazon se partia cada vez que el veia esa estatua, simplemente no podia mas. Un cansado rey regreso a su despacho para segir con la busqueda de su hijo; la actual reina miraba con los ojos emlagrimados mira a pintura de su amado hijo, porque en el momento que mas lo necesitaba, el todavia seguia pensando en ella no podia ser cierto.

Las puertas se abren de hay sale un fiel solado a la reina, su nombre es Loci, aparentemente su cara traia algo de preocupacion, la reina cuando vio la cara de su mas leal amigo y simplemente temio lo peor.

Mi reina, tengo noticias de el principe pero solo espero sea fuerte- dijo Loci

Mi niño esta...-Lilandil no pudo terminar pues su corazon esta molido y su ojos e convirtieron en lagunas.

Mi reina el principe vive pero no esta en Narnia-dijo el soldado con tono pasivo pero preocupado.

Que quieres decir con que no esta aqui en Narnia-dijo la reina con un pequeño rayo de luz en su voz.

Los solados y yo segimos la pista de el principe, al parecer se diriguia a las antiguas ruinas del castillo de los reyes de antaño. Todos nos separamos para buscar pistas que den con su paradero y efectivamente hallamos algo, al parecer el principe habia entrado a la camara de tesoro de los antiguos reyes, dentro de ella encontramos una daga que corresponde al principe esta se econtrba con sangre, mucho temiamos lo peor pero luego hubo algo que no hizo entneder que el principe seguia con vida, en los dibujos de la camra habia una marca manchada con sangre y esta tenia un grabado que nos permitio dar con el paradero del principe-concluye Loci.

Este despues saca de su maleta un pergamino que mantenia un sello de alta seguridad, se lo dio a la reina para que lo lea en privado, Lilandil tomo el pergamino sin pensarlo dos veces si habia algo que le pudiera decir sobre su amado hijo lo tomaria; el soldado hizo una reverencia y se retiro pero antes de que este llegara a la puerta Lilandil le dijo algo.

Loci podrias hacerme un favor-dijo Lilandil

lo que usted desee mi reina-dijo Loci respetuosamente

Quiero que retiren la estatua de la reina Susan de los jardines reales-dijo lilandil con autoridad

Como usted desee pero donde quiere que la pongamos-dijo Loci con curiosidad

En cualquier lugar fuera de los jardines, no quiero que el rey se siga distrayendo-dijo Lilandil autoritariamente

Loci le ofreccio un sonrisa complice a su reina y se retiro para que Lialndil pudiera leer el pergaminos a solas, lo uncico que nuca se esperaria era el lugar donde se encontraban su hijo, lilandil lee con incredibilidad lo que dice la escritura:

_Cualquiera que al mundo de los antiguos reyes desee pasar se le es pemitido, _

_un gota de sangre en el oceano blanco trasportara a al mundo de los antiguos reyes._

_Pero una advertenica queda clara, si se usa el portal despertaras el poder unico,_

_los ocenos se haran corporeos y solo ellos serviran a quien los enjendre, _

_si el poder es liberado Narnia dependera de los dos guardianes, _

_lo que sienta uno siente el otro, ellos se convertiran en la misma Narnia._

_La luna y el sol seran quienes guien a los guardianes para ser mantener el equilibrio_

_pero si el poder de uno se hace mayor que otro esto pondria en peligro Narnia_

_matando a cada ser con el mismo porder que corresponda al guardian._

Una lilandil se quedo sin palabras al leer lo que decia el pergamino, su amado hijo se encontraba en el mundo de los antiguos reyes de antaño y la uncia forma de regresar a Narnia era el regreso de los mismisimos reyes. A Lilandil se le formo un nudo en la gargante donde estaria su hijo como cambiarian las cosas si regresa Ella. Lilandil estaba tan deseperada que simplemente no sabia que hacer.

* * *

><p>(Londres)<p>

Rilian ya asi en la cama de la reina descansando y este dormia como un pequeño angel, Susan abre la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido pues vio que "Richard" seguia dormido. Lentamente le dejo a un costado de la cama ropa nueva y comida de la cena de anoche. Rilian nota un ducle olor y no pudo evitar levantarse cuando ve la reina esta sentada en un vorde de la cama.

Bueno creo que ya es tiempo de comer y ademas debes darte una ducha-dijo Susan

Gracias ya emepeze a tener hambre- dijo el principe tomando una rebanada de pan

Usa mi baño, es la puerta de la izquierda y trata de pasa inatvertido mis hermanos estan aqui-dijo susan silenciosamente

La curiosidad del principe se desperto pues queria saber mas sobre los reyes de antaño, su padre le habia habaldo mucho de Gran Rey Peter el Magnifico y su hermanos el Rey Edmud el Justo y la Reina Lucy la Valiente. Susan vio que el chico estaba curioso asi que mejor alertarlo antes de que lllegara a pasar algo penso ella.

Si estas de curioso te diere tres cosas de mis hermanos para ponerte sobre aviso:

1-ellos son muy celosos y posiblemente tu eestarias muerto si te encuentran

2- son sobreprotectores no le gustan que los hombres vean a sus hermanas

3-si un chico sale conmigo son pasados por una gran interrogatorio

Pero mi hermana Lucy problablemente haria otra cosa, te preguntaria ¿quien eres y que haces en el cuarto de mi hermana?, eso es lo lindo de tener una hermanita to ten fastidian tanto como los hermanos mayores-finalizo Susan

Vaya realmente tu vida es dura-dijo Rilian sorprendido

Lo se pero ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo susan con un bostezo

El principe tubo claro que la reina no bromeaba despues de todo, pero no podia evitar el hecho de que le gustaria saber sobre los antiguos reyes. En ese momento se le ocurrio preguntarle algo acerca de él en leguaje codificado para que no pusiiera en peligro su identidad.

¿Tambien tienes intenciones de vengarte del hijo del hombre que tanto daño te hizo?-pregunto Rilian a Susan, esta pregunta la tomo desprevenida pero no le negaria una respuesta porque el entendia por lo que pasaba solo que de otra manera.

La realidad no es justo odiar a una vida pero ese niño es parte de mi sufrimeinto, no lo odio en si pero no evito sentir un gran rencor con su existencia ya que es el fruto de ls persona que mas daño me hizo-dijo susan con una pasiva-agresiva

Rilian supo entender lo que la reina le dijo por primera vez en su vida se sintio culpable por jugar a alguien, el la odiaba tanto por todo el daño que le causo a su madre pero no la conocia, en ese momento comprendio que a veces sin querer nosotro hacemos daño de manera indirecta a las personas sin saberlo.

Pero si algun dia lo llegase a conocer me gustaria que fuera ilgual que tu Richard-dijo Susan con voz maternal

¿Porque razon le gustaria que fuera como yo?-dijo Rilian confundido

Porque entenderia que el puede ser igual a su padre peor no es el, y puede que sea ese mismo pequeño el que me haga tener una razon para volver a saber que es amar-dijo susan con una voz esperanzadora

Usted relamente tiene un gran corazon ahora enteindo por que razon me enviaron para conocer a alguien que tubo una gran influencia en Narnia, Reina Susan la benebola-dijo Rilian para mantener su identidad en secreto

En ese momento Susan se levano de golpe de la cama esta en shoch o sus oidos habian escuchado bien, menciono su nombre en su antigua tierra y su nombre Narnia, rapidamente camino hacia la puerta y la tranco, luego se dirigio a el con los brazo cruzado queria interrogar a su enigmatico huesped.

¿Quien eres en realidad, Richard?-dijo Susan con voz sarcastica

Yo soy la persona mas leal que tiene él hijo del Rey Caspian-dijo rilian siguiendole el juego a la reina

En serio, ah ya ¿COMO Y PORQUE ESTAS AQUI?- dijo Susan con una voz autoritaria

Llege por un portal que se encontraba en las antiguas ruinas de Cair Paravel, y fui enviado por peticion del principe Rilian pues el queria conocer a la persona que le quito el corazon a su padre y traerla de vuelta a su antiguo hogar, el y yo no somos tan diferentes porque ambos pasamos por la misma situaicon-dijo Rilian tranquilo con una sonrisa en la cara

Mmm.. ya veo dime por razon deberia yo haceder a regresar a Narnia despues de todo- dijo Susan

En ese momento Rilian se quedo sin amrgumento que decir, sin emabargo, ambos nos se percataron de 3 personas oyeron toda la conversacion detras de la puerta.

Ese chico es de Narnia- dijo un incredulo Edmund

No puede ser pero si el llego quiza...-dijo ilusionada Lucy

Susan a tenido un chico en su habitacion por 5 dias y no nos dijo nada-dijo Peter con un avoz celosa

Dnetro de la habitacion se oyo la gran voz de el rey, Susan salio disparada como una bala hacia la puerta y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de quitar el tranque pues lo hizo a una velocidad luz que capturo a sus hermanos ene la acto, ella con brazos cruzados les dijo:

Si van a espiar hanganlo de una mejor manera- dijo susan con moletio y simplemente los fulmino con la mirada

Ahora que todos estamos aqui pasen para que conosca a mi enigmatico huesped y Peter le slave la vida el pobre chico esatab en un barranco con una gran herida casi a punto de poder morir-dijo suan para callarle la boca a su fatidioso pero querido hermano

Todos entraron a la habitacion de susan para conocer al chico y Peter se quedo si palabra que decir pues se trago cada cosa que habai dicho. Lucy y Edmund se sentian muy apenados con Susan por haberla espiado, en es momento Lucy mira al chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que estaba sin camiseta y ademas era muy apuesto.

Continua por favor, Richard ya mis hermanos conocen la manera en la que llegaste pero todavia no me distes repuesta de ¿porque tengo que volver a Narnia?-dijo Susan con voz desafiante, todos voltearon a mirar al chico quien le dirigio una sonrisa triunfadora y una mirada desafiante a la reina.

Porque el principe puede ser quien salve a la reina de si misma y porque el no es su padre-dijo rilian con voz ganadora.

Susan tubo un sonrisa de derrota pero orgullo al mismo tiempo, se dirigio a Richard y penso claramente lo que iba a decir. Luego dio una mirada a sus hemanos quienes vieron lo que los ojos de susan decain, Lucy obiamnete sonreian con una radiantes que impresiono mcuho al joven Rilian y Peter bueno no se negaria, Edmund solo le giño en ojo su hermana de manera divertida, ella se volte hacia Richard.

Bueno en ese caso, creeo que mejor empacemos xq vamos de vuelta a "CASA", ya mismos- dijo susan con algeria pero preocupacion.

Todos salieron como correcaminos para cambiarse y ver a los viejos amigos, Susan y Rilian se quedaron sorprendidos por la velocidad de los reyes.

Veo que seben correr-dijo rilian sorprendido

Y no tienes idea, pero como vamos a ir si tu salistes disparado de un portal-dijo susan con duda

Simple vamos al mismo lugar donde me encontraste y eso es todo, luego pongo un poco de mi sangre y de vuelta a Narnia- dijo Rilian con vos tranquila.

Susan tenia un raro presentimiento con Richard le cae bien pero al mismo timepo sentia una gran envidia; los reyes ya se encontraban listos Lucy fue un momento a la habtiacion de su hermana par abuscarla pero no se encontraba ahi sino Rilian. Ella se asusto un poco porque no encontro a su hermana, Rilian se estaba cambaindo cuando se volteo se dio cuneta que la reina lo estaba mirando y el se sonroja demasiado porque no noto su precensia.

Disculpa pese que mi hermana estaba aqui-dijo Lucy nerviosa tratando de salir lo mas rapidos posible de la habitacion, Rilian la detiene y la sostiene de un brazo.

Espera, no quise asustarla majestad-dijo cortesmente Rilian

No esta bien debi tocar, por favor llamame Lucy-dijo Lucy con voz temerosa

Si buscas a Susan esta abajo con tus hermanos-dijo rilian con dolor ya que laherida todavia le segiia doliendo

Te encuentras bien-dijo Lucy preocupada

Si no es nada, estoy bien-dijo rilian para no preocupar a la reina

Rilian y Lucy dejaron la habitacion para reunirse con los demas, todos dejaron la casa y se diriguieron al lugar donde Susan habia encontrado a Rilian. Ninguno dijieron niguna palabra, Rilian les habia dicho la maneran ene la que habia llegado y como podian regresar, fue al arbol donde con el cual se habia chocado cuando Rilian reconocio la marca de aparecio le dijo a los reyes que los sigieran, solo se limito a hacer lo mismo que habia hecho antes; una luz cegadora hizzo trasnportar a todos a su antiguo hogar.

* * *

><p>(Narnia)<p>

Todos abrieron lso ojos para ver el lugar donde se encontraban habian regresado a casa, todos estaban felices pero Susan tenia extraño sentimiento en aquel lugar le traia tantos recuerdos mas sabia que la unica razon de estar ahi era para conocer al principe Rilian.

Susan no estaba segura de porque queria regresar a la tierra que significo tanto para ella en el pasado, pero la batalla a penas habi comenzado ya que ahora el tocaria decidir entre el amor o la venganza. Y cada vez uno se asi mas fuerte dentro de ella.

Los hermanos Pevensie no podian creer que estaba ahi despues de tanto tiempo regresarona su "hogar", Rilian les dijo que deberian quedarse aqui esta noche en el gran bosque para descansar y mañana partirian al castillo, en fin Edmund y Peter armaron un refugio para que todos pudieran dormir, al caer la noche ya todos estaban dormidos salvo dos persona.

Sigues despierta-dijo una voz que distrayo el pensamiento de Susan

Nada en especial pero solo espero haber hecho la decision correcta, Peter-dijo Susan a su hermano quien la veia con preocupacion.

Sigues pensando en el?-pregunto Peter

Si te digo no te estaria mintiendo-le dijo Susan a su hermano

Mejor entremos, ya es muy tarde y hay que descansar-dijo Peter a su hermana quien lo siguio hasta el refugio, y ahi descansaron toda la noche.

Bueno gracias por las criticas diarias que hacen y tratare de mejorar mi ortografia en algunos aspectos que conosco peor no aseguro nada, bueno a ti powerpuffgirl435 por segir siendo mi fuente de inspiracion y tambien tome en cuenta los comentarios que me hicistes Marianagmt, y gracias a todos ustedes sigan leyendo que esto se pondra interesante. En e siguiente capitulo habra un confrontacion entre lilandil y susan, Rilian empezara a desarollar un interes por Lucy


	5. El golpe de la luna

Estimada Marianamgt te agradezco los comentario que me mandaste pero espero haber aclarado todas las dudas que tengas, ahora es espero que les guste este capítulo porque se podrán candente. Las cosas no van a ser las mismas para Lilandil y Caspian con la llegada de los pevensie, es especial con la llegada de Susan.

**El golpe de la luna**

Ya era de día, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor mientras que los cantos de los arboles se oían a lo lejos del gran bosque, en un pequeño refugio que se asemeja mucho a un hueco escavado bajo la tierra descansaba 4 figuras, ya que una salió a caminar por donde era su antigua patria.

La reina Susan caminaba sobre la yerba verde donde se dejo caer enfrente de un riachuelo cristalino que perfumaba el habiente con aromas de rosas, ella se encontraba lejos del refugio ya que quería recordar los viejos tiempos. Susan se encontraba muy cómoda que decido darse un baño en el riachuelo, se aseguro de que estaba sola se quito la ropa pero no toda solamente quedando en ropa interior sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro al agua disfrutando de esta. Mientras esta se encontraba disfrutando del agua no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada, 3 guardias miraba a la hermosa chica que simplemente los dejos sin palabra.

Mira que hermosura, ¿quién es ella?-dijo el primer guardia

No los se pero será mejor que vallamos a conocerla-dijo el segundo guardia con una malévola sonrisa.

Ya basta, veamos quien pero no la asustemos-dijo Loci, el guardia secreto de la reina

Pero cuando quisieron saber quién era la chica ya se había ido, Susan se había sumergido bajo el agua y nado hasta una cueva subterránea donde caí la cascada que hacia crecer el riachuelo. Susan salió de golpe hacia la superficie para buscar algo de aire, mientras el agua caía los guardias buscaban a la hermosa chica que se había espumado, Susan aparece del agua sorprendiendo a los guardias quienes se asustaron al instante, cuando vieron a la chica todos se quedaron sin palabras era realmente bella.

Hola lindura, llámame Héctor-dijo el segundo guardia con una sonrisa provocativa

No le hagas caso, estas pérdidas podemos ayudarte, me llamo Adrian-dijo con amabilidad

¿Quién eres?, yo me llamo Loci y soy el guardia secreto de la reina-dijo Loci con voz autoritaria.

Susan se limito a sonreírle a cada uno de ellos y lentamente salió del agua a paso lento como una serpiente en asecho, y se fue caminado hasta donde se encontraba su ropa solo volteo y les dijo a los guardias quienes no paraban de mirarla.

Si tanto interés tiene en saber mi identidad, díganle a su querida reina que me espere esta noche, porque recibiera una linda sorpresa-dijo Susan antes de correr como una liebre inalcanzable

Los guardias no pudieron seguirla por la increíble velocidad que esta teína, sin embargo estos se quedaron si palabra que decir pues rápidamente fueron a dar aviso a la reina de la misteriosa dama que se presentaría esta noche.

Susan regreso al refugio mojada pero vestida en ese momento Lucy diviso a su hermana a lo lejos quien venía algo cansada por la corrida que tuvo que dar; Peter fue a buscar a su hermana no entendía porque estaba tan mojada, seguido de él salieron Edmund y Rilian quienes se quedaron sin palabras al ver a Susan tan con ropas mojadas que delineaban su cuervas, Rilian se sonrojo un poco al ver la reina así, sin embargo, Susan sonrió al ver la cara del príncipe.

No cambias Richard- dijo Susan sentándose en un tronco hueco, se quito los zapatos lentamente haciendo que Rilian se sonroje con más fuerza.

Lo mismo digo, reina Susan- dijo un Rilian algo nervioso por la actitud de la reina

Bueno la realidad me pregunto, ¿cuando conozca al príncipe Rilian siempre se sonrojara con mi presencia como tú lo haces, Richard? –dijo Susan atrevidamente

Creo que el príncipe tendrá que soportar mucho su presencia-dijo Rilian

Ah, es ese caso espero que sea más fuerte, emocionalmente hablando, no quiero que al pobre niño le dé un paro por las hormonas- dijo Susan con una cara de inocencia

Peter y Edmund se quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron a su hermana hablar de esa manera, nunca antes ella había sido así, siempre refinada, bien portada y lógica pero jamás atrevida; al igual que sus hermanos Lucy no entendía quien era esa persona porque no eras su hermana de eso estaba segura, la conocía demasiado bien o quizá no del todo.

¿¡Quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermana!- dijo Lucy con cara de espanto

Se nota que enserio no me conocen los suficiente, familia-dijo Susan con cara seria

Pero es que tú...tú... tú... tú no eres así- dijo Edmund con dificultad ante el argumento de su hermana

Nunca nos mostraste ese lado tuyo, al menos que yo sepa-dijo Peter confundido

Disculpen la interrupción pero ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto Rilian tratando de no sonrojarse

Fui a darme un baño, pero para mi desgracia las personas no respetan la privacidad aquí en Narnia-dijo Susan con sarcasmo

¿Respetar?- Preguntaron Peter y Rilian al mismo tiempo

Como lo oyeron, me estaba bañando y sentía que me estaba observando, así que me sumergí en lo más profundo del lago y encontré una cueva subterránea donde caía la cascada. Para cuando volvía a la superficie vía a quienes me espiaban y resultaron ser tres guardias del rey, quienes eran muy atrevidos para ser más exacta, en especial el segundo- dijo susan molesta pero progresiva

¿Cómo eran exactamente?-dijo Rilian algo preocupado

Bueno...el primero tenía como un aspecto rudo, su cabello era chocolate y cabe mencionar que era un real atrevido, el segundo parecía un chico noble pero no me deje engañar también tenía una sonrisa risueña parecía de eso clásicos doble caras, el tercero si fue el más impactante misterioso y leal, una interesante combinación- dijo Susan

No puede ser... si ellos te vieron tenemos que darnos prisa, ¿les digites quien eras?- pregunto Rilian con nervio

No pero les deje un mensaje que espero les llegue-dijo Susan con una sonrisa malévola

¿A quién ha de llegarles?- pregunto Peter ante la actitud de su hermana porque la conocía muy bien cuando ella tramaba algo

A quien más mi querido hermano a la reina de Narnia- dijo Susan con una sonrisa desafiante

¿Pero qué has hecho?, se supone que su presencia iba a ser una sorpresa-dijo Rilian enfurecido

Y todavía lo será-dijo Susan con elocuencia

En ese caso no perdamos tiempo y vámonos al menos llegaremos antes de que anochezca otra vez y tu podrás conocer finalmente al príncipe Rilian-dijo Peter seriamente

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a un caminar rumbo al castillo, Susan empezó a tener una raras sospechas sobre el "supuesto" amigo de el príncipe, pues algo raro estaba en el aire. Peter por su parte también tenía sus sospechas como es que este chico conocía a esos guardias y qué relación tenia él con su hermana. Rilian estaba nervioso pues si se habían expuesto la identidad de los reyes entonces se sabría de su llegada a Narnia.

* * *

><p>Un rey enfurecido busca entre los jardines la estatua de la mujer que había robado el corazón, ahora más que nunca necesitaba verla ya que era lo único que lo mantenía vivo, lo que más amaba se había ido, su querido hijo no estaba con él.<p>

Donde estas, mi querida Susan-dijo el rey con tristeza

Busca algo, mi rey- apareció Lilandil sorpresivamente, Caspian se voltea cuando la ve de seguro a de estar pensando lo de siempre.

Nada en especial, mi reina, dijo Caspian con tristeza

Estaba buscando la estatua de la reina Susan no es cierto-dijo ella con impotencia

No empecemos, ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos si deseamos encontrar a Rilian-dijo Caspian molesto

Lo siento mi rey, pero a usted no le importo yo, ni si quiera su propio hijo, si lo hiciera dejaría de ver esa misma estatua todo el tiempo, por eso mande a que la sacaran de su lugar-dijo Lilandil con ira en sus ojos

¿Qué has dicho?-grito Caspian a Lilandil

Lo que ha oído, mi rey la estatua de la reina Susan fue reubicada para que atienda los asuntos del reino y se enfoque en la búsqueda de su hijo- dijo Lilandil sin miedo

Como te has...-pero él no pudo terminar pues en ese momento llego a prisa el guardia secreto de la reina, quien tenía una cara de espanto, cuando entro vio que había interrumpido algo.

Disculpen ¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto Loci

No la realidad, no lo haces pero ¿qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto Lilandil

Algo preocupante, mi reina y tiene que ver con usted-dijo Loci

¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto Caspian con asombro

Vera su majestad, mis hombres y yo estábamos en el bosque no diríamos al castillo para dar un informe del paradero del príncipe-dio una mirada a Lilandil- pero es eso oímos algo que nos llamo la atención, había una hermosa dama bañándose en el rio, realmente parecía fuera de este mundo tratamos de ayudarla pero cuando fuimos ella se había ido, y luego volvió a aparecer ella le preguntamos quien era pero en vez de eso nos dio un mensaje directo, ella vendría esta noche para decir quién ese, solo se limito a decir que daría una sorpresa a la reina- dijo Loci preocupado

¿Pero quién era ella?- dijo Lilandil con temor

No lo sabemos pero creo que es mejor para su seguridad abandonar el castillo, mi reina-dijo Loci preocupado

¿Están seguro de que no saben quien es?- pregunto Caspian incrédulo

Completamente, majestad-dijo Loci

No dejare el castillo si aquella dama desea verme que así sea-dijo Lilandil con valentía

Pero mi reina, no es seguro- dijo Loci

Lilandil tú debes dejar el catillo por tu seguridad- dijo Caspian con autoridad

No y esa es mi última palabra-dijo Lilandil con fuerza, retirándose de ambos hombres, Caspian solo le dio a orden a Loci de que si aparecía la misteriosa dama prepararse por si algo pasaba.

* * *

><p>Rilian ya se encontraban cerca del castillo con los reyes de antaño pero este les pidió que esperaran en la caballerizas hay nadie los encontraría, y estarían a salvo.<p>

Majestades quédense aquí, estarán a salvo cuando sea la noche vendré por ustedes-dijo Rilian

Eso espero, por el momento te sigo pero no me traiciones por la espalda, Richard- dijo Susan autoritaria

Digo lo mismo que mi hermana- dice Peter a lado de Susan

Peter, Susan ya basta creo que entendió lo suficiente no creen-dijo Lucy en defensa de Rilian

Gracias majestad pero no era necesario- dijo un sonrojado Rilian

Para mí si lo era-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

Hermano y hermana se miraron la car uno al otro y entendieron que a "Richard" está mostrando un relativo interés en su pequeña hermana menor. Edmund por su parte por siempre ser el celoso no pudo evitar sentir una rabia cuando vio a su querida hermana con una sonrisa en la cara por el tal Richard.

Bueno creo que tienes razón mejor no quedamos- dijo Edmund tomando a Lucy de brazo

Si yo les aviso cuando es seguro- dijo Rilian extrañado por la actitud del rey

Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, ahora mejor vete deben estar esperándote-dijo Edmund con una sonrisa forzada

Rilian dejo las caballeriza para ir directo al castillo, pues nadie sabía del secreto que el guardaba pero todavía sentía una preocupación pues tenia una lucha interna es su corazón, una parte quería hacer sufrir a su padre por todo el daño que le causo a su madre pero otra parte estaba empezando a sentir algo por la reina Susan y no sabía que era. Mientras el príncipe iba caminando a las puestas del palacio un guardia lo vio y sorprendido grito:

¡ES EL PRINCIPE RILIAN!-dijo el guardia, inmediatamente su compañero presto atención hacia la vista donde se dirigían sus ojos y abrió la puerta del palacio sin pensarlo dos veces, el príncipe trato de pasar inadvertido pero era demasiado tarde porque en ese momento aparecieron detrás de la puerta 5 guardias para escoltar al príncipe de vuelta al palacio.

Cuando llegaron a dentro del castillo las puertas se abrieron para que el príncipe entrar todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras al ver la figura que entro en especial el rey y la reina de Narnia, nadie pudo creer quien estaba ahí era el mismísimo príncipe Rilian

No puede ser-dijo la reina entre llanto de alegría

Hijo realmente eres tú, estás vivo-dijo Caspian con alegría

Mi niño, ¿dónde estabas me tenias preocupada?- dijo Lilandil acercándose a su hijo para darle un abrazo

Tenía que irme del castillo yo estaba... en otra parte pero necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas-dirigió una mirada a su padre- lo bueno es que ya regrese para no irme nunca más –dijo Rilian a su madre

Hijo que bueno verte en casa- dijo Caspian pero triste

Lo mismo digo padre, pero ahora quisiera descansar- dijo Rilian

Como desees mi hijo-dijo Caspian con melancolía

El príncipe salió del salón principal acompañado de 2 escoltas hacia su habitación, cuando llegaron pidió que se retiraran; al asegurarse que los guardias se habían ido salió por la ventana cerca de ella había una árbol así que pudo bajar sin lastimarse, luego se dirigió a las caballeriza pero tuvo mucha precaución de no ser visto. Cuando llego encontró a los reyes de antaño dormidos trato de despertarlos, pero al ver a la reina Susan y a la reina Lucy esta se quedo en medio un trance pero tuvo que salir rápido de este pues oyó un ruido, se escondió donde se encontraban los reyes paro que no lo encontrasen.

Ya has visto el príncipe a regresado, Loci-dijo un guardia

Ya se Héctor pero todavía me sigue preocupando lo que vimos esta tarde-dijo Loci en alerta

Te refieres a la hermosa dama que vimos-dijo Héctor con malicia

Basta, sebes que esto puede poner en peligro a la reina- dijo Loci furioso

Cálmate, solo era una broma- dijo Héctor nervioso

Mejor vámonos, hay que buscar al príncipe para esta noche-dijo Loci

Lastima no quisiera ser el si supiera que habrá un baile para que este escoja a su futura prometida-dijo Héctor en tono bromista

Rilian se quedo sin palabras al escuchar la conversación de los guardias, hizo un movimiento brusco que si querer golpeo a la reina Susan haciendo que esta se levantara, cuando vio quien era su agresor se molesto por mucho, vio que sus hermanos seguían dormidos, ella era una reina y ningún patán iba a tratarla de esa manera sin recibir una consecuencia.

Vaya no crees que podrías tener un poquito más de delicadeza- dijo Susan molesta, el príncipe se volteo al ver a la reina despierta se sonrojo mucho.

Disculpe no quise hacer eso fue un accidente- dijo Rilian nervioso

Un accidente...-dijo Susan acercándose lentamente al príncipe

Si iba a despertarlo pero oí que alguien venia-dijo Rilian retrocediendo

Y ¿Quién vino?-pregunto Susan seductoramente

Unos guardias, aparentemente el príncipe tendrá que buscar una prometida esta noche- dijo Rilian molesto

Ah, así que no podre conocer al príncipe-dijo Susan asechando al príncipe quien se encontraba nervioso

No creo que eso afecte su vis...-el príncipe fue callado por un beso que le robo la reina, este no pudo evitarlo y la volvió a agarra de la cintura, Susan domínate se puso encima de él y lo siguió besando.

Espero que esto te sirva de lección para que seas más cuidadoso la próxima vez-dijo Susan con orgullo

Ella se aparto de él para que pudiera tomar aire al príncipe le costaba respirar, ya que estaba muy nervioso por lo que acababa de pasar; Susan por su parte no paro de sonreír vio que sus hermanos seguían dormidos así que los levanto, uno a uno se pusieron de pie. Rilian se levanto y guio a los reyes por un camino oculto para que salieran de las caballerizas, luego los condujo a un cerca de la ventana que conectaba a su habitación. Los reyes vieron el gran árbol que se encontraba a lado de la ventana y entendieron que fue así como el príncipe pudo escapar, cada uno escalo el árbol el primero fue Rilian y luego Peter, seguido de Edmund quien se encontraba en el árbol para ayudar a sus hermanas, primero paso Lucy y después Susan, cuando su hermanas pasaron Edmund termino de cruzar por la ventana.

Los reyes se encontraban sorprendidos al ver la habitación del príncipe, Rilian pensó en una excusa rápida para que los reyes no sospecharan nada todavía, pero había alguien en especial quien ya sabía quién era, Susan no tuvo más dudas acerca de Richard pues estaba consciente de que aquel chico era el príncipe Rilian pero no dijo nada se quedo como ni no lo supiera, quería saber hasta que punto el príncipe podía seguir ocultando su identidad.

Vaya linda habitación, no está mal-dijo Susan con una sonrisa

No es mía es la del príncipe- dijo Rilian

Per que hacemos aquí-pregunto Lucy tímidamente

No tienen porque preocupase, su majestad aquí es el mejor lugar para mantenerlos ocultos-dijo Rilian con una sonrisa, Lucy se sonrojo un poco

Bueno, porque no les comentas acerca de los que me dijiste-dijo Susan

¿Acerca de qué?- pregunto curiosos Peter

Aparentemente habrá un baile en honor al príncipe pero él no esta consiente que es para encontrar una prometida- dijo Rilian mirando a Susan

Un baile-dijo incrédulo Peter

Lo que ha oído su majestad, un baile-dijo Rilian sin rodeos

Pero no podemos presentarnos así- dijo Lucy señalando las ropas de sus hermanos y las suya

No se preocupe, majestad creo que puedo conseguir le algo para vestirse; si su majestad el rey Peter y el rey Edmund pueden usar la ropa del príncipe-dijo Rilian

Pero estas seguro- dijo Peter

No molesta- pregunto Edmund

No claro que no, además estoy seguro que es de su talla- dijo Rilian

Bueno es ese caso-dijo Peter

Disculpen, mis queridos hermanos pero si se van a cambiar al menos permítanos salir de la habitación-dijo Susan tomando el brazo de Lucy

Majestades, esperen, yo las guiare al un lugar donde pueden esperar creo que también podrán hallar vestidos de su preferencia si así lo desean—dijo Rilian caballerosamente

Bueno ¿por qué no?- dijo Susan mirando a Lucy

Por mi no hay problemas- dijo Lucy

Rilian salió con las reinas para permitir que los reyes se cambiasen, este los guio a la antigua habitación de la reina Susan, dentro de ella Rilian dejo a las reinas pero les pidió que se quedaran aquí hasta que viniera por ellas junto a sus hermanos.

Las reinas se quedaron adentro de la habitación, ellas se relajaron por un rato, Lucy se dejo caer en la cama ya que estaba muy cansada, Susan empezó a ver vestido tras otro de repente vio uno que le llamo la atención.

Lucy este vestido no te hace familiar-dijo Susan a su hermana quien se levanto para ver el vestido

Cierto ese traje no lo usaste cuando...-Lucy no termino de hablar para darse cuenta en donde estaban

Estamos en tu viejo cuarto, ese es vestido lo usaste cuando regresamos a Narnia otra vez, ya sabes para ese entonces...-dijo Lucy tímidamente

Para ese entonces yo había conocido a Caspian-termino Susan

Cierto, estás segura de que quieres conocer al príncipe Rilian-dijo Lucy a su hermana

Más que nunca, pero en vez de seguir hablando mejor alistémonos- dijo sarcástica Susan

Ambas hermanas empezaron a ver los vestidos uno a otro, a Lucy le gusto uno de color verde oscuro peor este tenía un cruce entre medio del pecho haciendo ver una tela color dorado, este le ponía al descubierto los hombros, las mangas se habrían a partir del ante brazo estas tenían una pequeña cinta de color dorado que daba la forma de una "V" la tela restante era de color verde oliva, en medio de la falda estaba la tela de color dorado al igual que en medio del pecho, en la cintura había un pequeño cintillo de color verde oliva al igual que las mangas. Susan vio es vestido que su hermana observo y lo tomo Lucy puso cara de molestia.

Oye ese es que quiero yo- dijo con cara molesta

Y quien ha dicho que no lo vas a tener- dijo maternamente Susan

Me lo vas a poner- dijo Lucy sonriendo, a lo que su hermana desabrocho el vestido par que esta se lo pusiera.

Susan ayudo a su hermana a ponerse el vestido, Lucy estaba muy feliz pues siempre tenía problemas con su hermana con respecto a lo que era belleza pero eso nunca cambio el hecho de que la siguiera queriendo. Susan por su parte termino de ponerle el traje a su hermana y le amarró en forma de lazo las cintas de los brazo y la cintura, luego busco unos zapatos verdes con detalles en de hilo de oro. Fue al tocador y sentó a Lucy, cogió un peineta de oro con el cual peino a su hermanita, le cogió dos mechones de su pelo y se los trenzo, luego congio la trenza para unirlas a su pelo, hizo una tercera trenza pero miniatura y amarró con ella la trenza que había hecho a su hermana. Lucy tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara pues nunca Susan la había tratado así, Susan tomo una gran rosa dorada y se la puso en el lugar donde le había hecho la trenza a Lucy, el resto de su pelo lo amarro con una cola y se lo puso de lado. Vio que su hermana todavía no estaba maquillada pero no sabía que ponerle.

Pasa algo, tan mal me veo- dijo Lucy con preocupación a su hermana

No te ves hermosísima pero todavía no se que ponerte- dijo Susan tranquilizando a su hermana

¿Falta algo?- pregunto curiosa Lucy

Si y creo que ya lo resolví- dijo Susan agarrando un polvo que se lo puso a su hermana Lucy se rio pues se movía para molestar un rato a su hermana

Lucy deja de moverte- dijo Susan riendo

Perdón – puso una cara angelical a su hermana

Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga

Susan termino de ponerle el polvo a su hermana, cogió el rubor y se lo puso, resalto sus parpados con un color dorado y verde oliva, para que sobresalieran sus ojos verdes como una manzana recién nacida, luego aplico a sus labios un lápiz verde. Para finalizar Susan tomo de un cajón un collar simple de oro con una esmeralda que era resaltada por el metal que se moldeaba a su forma, le puso en sus orejas unos arrestes de la misma forma que la esmeralda y una pulsera de oro con pequeñas esmeraldas intercaladas.

Ahora, ya estas lista- dijo Susan, Lucy abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

Susan, esta no puedo ser yo- dijo Lucy mirándose al espejo

Claro que eres tú, la reina Lucy la valiente y que mejores colores para la valentía que el verde y el dorado- dijo Susan con una sonrisa, Lucy le dio las gracias a su hermana pero vio que está todavía no estaba lista

Susan todavía no te has vestido- dijo Lucy a su hermana quien le respondió con una sonrisa

Tienes razón pero todavía no se que ponerme- dijo Susan con una sonrisa

Pero Richard va a venir en cualquier momento- dijo Lucy extrañada

Ya lo sé si llega dile que iré mas tarde- dijo Susan, justo en ese momento toco la puerta

Pero...-no termino Lucy

Mira tú ve y diles que iré en un rato- dijo Susan empujando a su hermana hacia la puerta

Susan tuvo una gran lucha para levar a su hermanita hacia la puerta, quien trato de resistirse pero no podía con la fuerza de su hermana, Susan abrió la puerta y empujo a Lucy antes de que esta lograra hacer algo Susan cerró la puerta de golpe.

Susan abre la puerta- dijo Lucy insistente pero en ese momento se voltea para ver quien había tocado, eran sus hermanos y Rilian quien se quedo si palabras al ver a la reina

Lucy estas hermosa-dijo Edmund con una sonrisa encantadora

Vaya, hermanita creo que tendré que echarte un ojo durante todo el baile- dijo protectoramente Peter

Majestad, usted luce extraordinaria- dijo Rilan a Lucy haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco

Gracias pero fue Susan la responsable de esto- dijo Lucy sonrojada por el comentario de Rilian

Bueno en ese caso tiene habilidades, oye y ¿por qué no salió contigo?- pregunto Peter curioso

Todavía no se ha terminado de arreglar, dice que irá más tarde- contesto Lucy a si su hermano

Pero si baja más tarde no conocerá al príncipe- dijo Rilian preocupado

No te preocupes, ella conoce este castillo mejor que nadie ya ha estado aquí antes y sabrá cómo llegar al salón principal- dijo Lucy para calmar al príncipe

Bueno si es así no veo razón por la cual no pueda ir sola- dijo Rilan con una sonrisa a la reina

Nos vamos, tengo hambre- dijo Edmund a todos

Tu siempre con tu estomago- dijo Peter entre risas a sus hermano

Todos partieron para el gran salón, Susan se alejo de la puerta para ir de regreso al armario, ella había visto un vestido que hace mucho no veía, era blanco con detalles en plateado, los hilos plateados al final de la falda tenían la forma de oleajes, mientras la parte que cubría el pecho era todo plateado y se abre en forma de "V", después abría hacia abajo todo en color blancos, las mangas llegaban a la altura de su pecho, dejando al descubierto sus hombros, la magas eran blancas y abrían al final de la muñeca dejando un espacio como de 2 pulgadas. La parte que separaba la zona de su pecho con el resto de vestido era adornado por pequeñas flores plateadas y blancas que iban intercaladas al igual que al final de la falda, pero el hilo que formaba el oleaje en el pecho era de color blanco solamente que se abría como una fuente; junto al traje se encontraba unos zapatos plateados con detalles en blanco que hacían juego con el vestido. Ese era su vestido de novia y hacia mucho que no lo veía se lo había regalado que querido hermano cuando gobernaba juntos en la edad de oro, Peter le dijo que el día en que se casara cosa que según él nunca iba a pasar se pusiera el vestido, pero Susan siempre lo guardo porque era lo más lindo que pudo haber hecho por ella. Susan observo su vestido y lo tomo con mucho cuidado.

Ahí estas- dijo Susan con una sonrisa

Se puso su traje y luego fue a su tocador para arreglarse recogió sus dos mechones de su cabello y los unió atrás con una diadema en forma de luna dejando el resto de su cabello suelto. Luego fue al cajo con aspecto más viejo, ahí había una cajita vieja, la tomo delicadamente pues en esta había una cadena de plata con un diamante en forma de luna al igual que los aretes y una pulsera plateada simple. Ella los cogió y se los puso se miro al espejo eso le recordó aquellos días. Luego vio en el tocador un perfume de aspecto viejo se lo puso este decía _alb lună_ este se lo habia regalado Lucy en la navidad pasada antes de ires de Narnia.

Susan queria brillar mas que nadie, cogio un poco del polvo casi de aspecto blanco y se lo puso en la cara este parecia escarcha, luego cogio un ribor rosa y lo aplico a su mejillas, despues resalto sus parpados con plateado y blanco en la parte superior. Luego se puso un labial blanco perla que termino de complementarla, despues de terminar de arreglarse, se pone los zapatos que estaban a un lado del tocador.

Susan se dirgio hacia la puerta pero cuando la fua a abir oyo las voves de alguie quienes estaban en el corredor, rapidamente ella se acerca cautelosamente para escuchar la comversacion

Loci debes tener cuidado no sabemos quienes esa dama- dijo Hector

Ya lo se pero me preocupa la seguridad de la reina- dijo Loci nerviosos

Acaso tu tienes alguna relacion con la reina mas de ser su simple guardia- dijo Hector con malicia a su amigo

Callate, yo respesto a la reina porque es una dama cosa que no haces tu- dijo Loci furiosos

Calmate pero me sorprende esa astitud tuya- dijo Hector en tono acusador

Vamonos que debemos estar en vigilancia- dijo Loci

Susan se alejo de la puerta cautelosamente como un escorpion que busca a su presa, luego la abrio y asegurandose que nadia la viera salio del lado opuesto hacia donde se dirigian los guardias, el corredor estaba lleno de pinturas pero habia una que abria a un pasadiso, era la pintura de su hermano cuando era el Sumo Monarqua de Narnia. Entro y comenzo a bajar las escaleras que estas conducian a otra pintura que iba al gran salon

* * *

><p>Todos en la sala esperaban al principe Rilian, el rey y la reina se encontraban en alerta por la aparicion de la misteriosa dama, y para darle la sorpresa a su hijo, Loci el guardia secreto de la reina se encontraba en alerta por si surgia algun inprevisto.<p>

Todas las damas del reino estaban reunidad ya que muchas querian ser la futura reina de Narnia pero todas tenian el mismo aspecto superficial y egosentrico, no eran apatas para ser la verdadera reina de Narnia. En ese instante se abren las puertas del salon y aparece el principe con 3 invitados que nadie esperaba, el rey y todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras al ver a los antiguos reyes de antaño. Todo estaban sorprendidos en especial Caspian al ver de nuevo a Lucy, Edmund y Peter pero vio que asi falta aguien que quiza no vino, Lilandil estaba contenta al ver a los viajeros que acompañaron a su rey en el Viajero del Alba, pero se quedo sin palabras cuando vio al rey Peter.

Bueno es asi como saludan a los amigos- dijo Edmund a Caspian

Claro que no pero como estan, aqui- pregunto Caspian

Larga historia- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, muchos de los presnete no podian evitar observar a la reina quien estaba muy encantadora, mucho noble no paraba de enviarle miradas

Veo que llamas demasiado la atencion- dijo Lilandil a Lucy

Bueno... que se le hace- dijo Lucy timidamente

Es bueno verte viejo amigo- dijo Caspian estirando la mano a Peter

Lo mismo digo- dijo el rey friamente estrechando la mano del actual rey

Me gustaria presentate a mi esposa, Lilandil- dijo Caspian a Peter

Un gusto conocerte, mis hermanos ya me habian hablado de usted- dijo Peter besando la mano de la reina

El honor en mio, su majestad- dijo Lilandil sonrojada

Bueno no vinimos por gusto, queremos conocer a tu hijo, el principe Rilian- dijo Peter a lo que Caspian y Lilandil se quedaron muy extrañados

Pero si...-no termino de hablar Caspian cuando vio a una extraña figura que se posaba en las escalera principales del salon, esta lucia un hermoso vestido blanco con plateado, todos los presnetes vieron a la misteriosa dama y nadie podia creer a quien estaba viendo. Ella parecia un fantasma intocable todas las damas se quedaron sin palabras al verla.

Permitanme presentarme- dirigio una mirada a los guaridas que la habian visto y a Lilandil- Soy la Reina Susan, La Benevola a su dispocision- dijo Susan bajando las escaleras y haciendo una reberencia a la audiencia y caminando hacia sus hermanos

Permitanme terminar lo que dijo el rey no necesitamos conocer al principe porque lo tubismo todo el tiempo, no es asi Richard o deberia decir principe Rilian- dijo Susan con una sonrisa de "ya lo sabia"

Como es que lo supiste- dijo incredulo Rilian

Por favor, de tal palo tal astillo- dijo mirado a Caspian

Peter se quedo mirando a Rilian confuso pero vio a su hermana y simplemente no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa complice.

Finalmente decidiste usarlo- dijo Peter con una sonrisa a su hermana

Era una ocasion especial- dijo Susan mirando a Rilian

Entonces te pusistes el traje de novia para esta noche, pero si no te casas- dijo Peter en tono bromista

No, cierto no me caso- dijo Susan mirando otra vez a Rilian- pero era una ocasion especial

Bueno no esperaba ver a viejos amigos- dijo Susan dandole una sonrisa de odio a Caspian

Ni yo tampoco- dijo Caspian cin dificultad

Susan vio alguien que hace mucho deseaba conocer, cuando vio a Lilandil nunca se sorprendio que diera tan bien conla descripcion que su hermana le habia hecho, ella solo se limito a sorerirle.

Pero si esperaba conocer nuevas caras- dijo Susan con una sorisa orgullosa a Lilandil

Lilandil se quedo en shock al ver en carne y huseo a la persona que nunca espero ver en toda su vida, no era posible que ella estubiera aqui, a Lilandil dirigir su mirada ante Susan sintio un gran miedo porque solamente se la pasaba sonriendo a su hijo, sin embargo, a ella le diriguio una sonrisa con un mensaje oculto. Rilian observo a su madre y se puso a lado de la reina para pedir su atencion pues este sabia como podia reacionar ella con respecto a su madre. Al igual que Rilian sus hermanos no pudieron evitar el raro comportamiento de su hermana al ver a la actual reina.

Reian Susan, podria por favor- dijo Rilian suplicante

Claro mi querido Rilian, es un honor conocerle finalemente Lilandil- dijo con una sonrisa y luego miro a Rilian

El honor es mio- dijo Lilandil con una voz temerosa

Ha de estar muy orgullosa tiene un hijo muy cabaleroso, algo engañado, percistente o a veces atrevido pero sobretodo caballeroso- dijo Susan mirando a Lilandil

Gracias eso lo saco un poco de su padre- dijo Lilandil con impotencia

Bueno espero esta noche conocer al principe Rilian ya conoci a su amigo- dijo mirando a Rilian

Le di mi palabara de que conoceria al principe- dijo Rilian

Susan se volteo para ver a todas las chicas que la veian como si no fuera nadie que solo es una cualquiera, luego giro para ver a Caspian y a Lilandil quien la miraba con odio

Digame, su majestad para que quiere que su hijo tenga una prometida tan pronto- pregunto Sussan a Lilandil

Quiero que mi hijo tenga una esposa para que sea un buen rey para Narnia- dijo Lilandil a Susan

Pero no cree que tiene derecho a estar con quien ama, no cree que es justo Rey Caspian- dijo Susan

Estoy seguro de ello pero aveves hay que hacer lo que es mejor para Narnia- dijo Caspian herido a Susan

Es cierto a veces es hacer lo que es lo mejor pero se tiene que hacer un responsabel de los efectos secundarios que salgan despues- dijo Susan acecandose a Rilian

Digame principe es posible odiar a alguien que no se conoce incluso a alguien que todavia no ha nacido- dijo Susan a Rilan

La verdad es posible pero es la decision de cada uno si eso desea-dijo Rilian a Susan

Susan le dio una cálida sonrisa al príncipe, ella lo vio realmente no se había equivocado, era diferente a el pero eso no cambia los hechos, porque la venganza es dulce como la miel.

Que yo recuerde su majestad me dijo algo que fue lo que me hizo querer venir a Narnia, "puede que luzca igual a el pero no soy el"-dijo Susan observando a las damas y a Lilandil

Veo que las damas de reino no me conocen lo suficiente que bueno- dijo Susan acercándose lentamente a Rilian este no se pudo mover porque la reina lo estaba besando enfrente de ellas y de su amada madre. El príncipe se sintió vulnerable ante ella era muy hermosa y al mismo tiempo peligrosa.

¿Por que hiso eso?- dijo Rilian algo molesto, Susan sonrió a las damas quienes la vieron con odio y a Lilandil quien la miro con una cara de espanto

No entiendo porque su majestad se molesta si no es la primera vez que me beso o acaso se olvida de lo que paso en mi habitación.

Cuando Susan dijo eso Caspian se quedo mirando con enojo a su hijo y Lilandil tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, Rilian quería matar a la reina por lo que dijo pero no podía ya que él quería demostrarle que era diferente a su padre.

Que está diciendo, mi hijo no pudo...-Lilandil no podía hablar por el dolor que sentía

Su hijo y yo no dimos un beso pero se tuvo que terminar rápido sino quien sabe en que pudo haber pasado- dijo Susan con una sonrisa orgullosa, ya le había dado el primer golpe

Usted es muy sorpresiva Reina Susan- dijo Caspian quien miraba a su hijo con un tremendo odio

Bueno yo me retiro estaré en el balcón por si alguien me necesita- dijo Susan a Rilian

Y su majestades en la guerra y el amor todo se vale- dijo Susan a Caspian y Lilandil con una sonrisa victoriosa

Susan-dijo Peter llamando a su hermana

Que pasa mi querido hermano- dijo Susan a Peter con una sonrisa burlona

Nada espero que este bien- dijo Peter preocupado, Susan se acerco a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero antes de irse le susurro al oído

Estoy mejor que nunca- dijo Susan a su hermano

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras ante la reina Susan, todos estaban consientes de que las cosas en Narnia no iba a ser las mismas, Rilian siguió a la reina al balcón y se quedo con ella hablando por toda la noche ninguna dama pudo acercarse al príncipe, Edmund se paso bailando con su hermana toda la noche no quería que ningún patán se le acercar, Lilandil se retiro del baile pues si corazón estaba destrozado, Peter en cambio tuvo que afrontar a Caspian por Susan.

Realmente su majestad es muy malévola-dijo Rilan a Susan

Bueno eso es algo en lo que soy perfectamente buena-dijo Susan a Rilan

Podría por favor ser algo amable con mi madre- pidió Rilan

Como quisiera pero no puedo ser amable con mi querida enemiga-dijo Susan dándole un beso de buenas noches a Rilian.

Susan se retiro del salón, en ese momento pudo ver a Caspian quien la miraba con dolor ella solo sonreía, Edmund y Lucy se quedaron preocupados por la actitud de su hermana pero el más afectado era Peter quien sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Susan le dio una sonrisa a su hermano antes de irse a su habitación.

Mientas esta pasaba por el corredor se encontró con Lilandil quien al verla frente a frente sintió un gran odio, pero Susan seguía sonriendo

Veo que nos encontramos a solas, majestad- dijo Lilandil a Susan con odio

Si estamos solas pero yo ya me dirijo a mi habitación- dijo Susan sonriendo

Usted está llena de sorpresa, pero realmente seria un favor si puede dejar a mi hijo en paz- dijo Lilandil con coraje

Quisiera pero creo que el pequeño Rilian esta posiblemente sintiendo algo por mi- dijo Susan sonriendo

¿QUE ESTA DICIENDO?- grito Lilandil quien llena de furia le iba dar una cachetada a Susan pero esta la paro por la muñeca y sostuvo la mano de Lilandil

Realmente piensas que puedes vencerme, si eso crees te estaré esperando, Lilandil- dijo Susan con una sonrisa mientras le torcía la muñeca a Lilandil quien gritaba por el dolor

Suéltame, suéltame- dijo Lilandil por el dolor

Como desees- soltando a Lilandil de la muñeca- pero no le cuentes a Rilan porque esto se pondrá interesante- dijo Susan

No vas a lastimar a mi hijo- dijo Lilandil llorando

Yo no pretendo lastimarlo, y Lilandil la guerra a penas comienza- le dio una última sonrisa- que tengas buenas noches- dijo Susan retirándose a su habitación, espero que el mensaje haya quedado claro

Lilandil está en medio de una guerra pero no de cualquiera tendría que pelear contra una enemiga que tenia atado a ella a su amado rey y ahora a su querido hijo, el llanto era insoportable porque tendría que pelear por el cariño de ellos, un caballero que conocía muy bien le extendió la mano.

Mi reina se encuentra bien que le pasa- dijo Loci al ver a su reina así

Nada solo me caí es todo- dijo Lilandil tratando de no preocupar a Loci

Es ella verdad, majestad, no permitiré que nadie la lastime- dijo Loci tomando a Lilandil entre su brazo y llevándola a su habitación pero lo que no sabían era que una sombra entre la oscuridad los estaba espiando.

La venganza es tan dulce como la miel- dijo una Susan escondida, ella se fue a su habitación, estando ahí se quito el amado traje que su hermano le había regalado y se fue a dormir por primera vez en mucho tiempo tendría dulces sueños

Bueno hasta aquí llega han sido 17 páginas sin mentirles me tomare un descanso de 24 h he empezado desde el medio día y no he parado, bueno veamos que rumbo toma esto. La batalla empieza y enemigas se van a enfrentar, Padre e hijo tendrán una fuerte discusión y un hermano tendrá que proteger a su hermana de si misma.

Espero que les gusten y sigan leyendo Entre dos mundos que cada vez se pone mas interesante...


	6. El comienzo de lo inmaginable

Este cap. se lo dedico a mi querida patria Panamá, espero les guste porque se podrán interesante cuando aparezca un nuevo personaje, bueno los dejos con la duda, ya veremos cómo se pondrán las cosas entre Susa y Lilandil

**El comienzo de lo inimaginable**

Era una noche lluviosa en el castillo Cair Paravel, todos los invitados se encontraban hospedados en las habitaciones del castillo. Una sombra se paseaba por los corredores del castillo, una reina miraba por todas las pinturas dedicadas a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, siguió su camino hasta el salón principal donde había 4 tronos, uno en especial le llamo la atención hecho de plata, la reina Susan camina hacia ella y lentamente toca el borde de este, le traía tantos recuerdos pero mientras la reina seguía en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

Veo que le gusta mucho ese trono, majestad- dijo una voz que saco de los pensamientos a Susan

Nada importante, Lilandil- dijo Susan con voz indiferente

Su majestad podría hablar con usted a solas- dijo Lilandil imponente

Susan se acerco como serpiente en asecho hacia Lilandil y le dio una dulce sonrisa, esto hizo que Lilandil sintiera un gran miedo pues no conocía muy bien la naturaleza de la reina pero si sabía que ella seguía amando a su querido rey.

¿Y de que tenemos que hablar Lilandil?- pregunto con inocencia Susan

De mi rey y querido esposo, Caspian X- dijo Lilandil orgullosa

Susan puso una cara de odio infinito pero no dejaba de sonreír porque eso le molestaba tanto, ella sabía que todavía seguía sintiendo algo por el rey pero no se iba dejar de una estrella porque también sabía como jugar su juego.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...realmente no me conoces Lilandil- dijo Susa con una sonrisa diferente

Basta, de ser así, tu vez que mi rey se muere por tu culpa- dijo Lilandil molesta

De ser así Lilandil, yo no era así, él me convirtió en esto, tomamos decisiones que es por el bien de los demás, sin embargo somos responsables de los efectos secundarios que vengan- dijo Susan con ira en sus ojos

Tú te habías ido el merecía hacer su vida y la hizo a lado mío, pero tu recuerdo seguía latente en su corazón yo sabía que el amaba a alguien mas pero nunca pensé que sería para siempre, cuando Rilian nació el se lleno de alegría yo pensaba que su nacimiento haría que se olvidara de ti pero no fue así, sino que te recordó mas, olvidándose de mí y de su propio hijo- dijo Lilandil en tono acusador

Susan le plasmo una cachetada a Lilandil de golpe, ella no lo vio venir, Susan tenía una cara llena de odio no iba permitir que hablara así de ella, nadie pero nadie le iba a faltar el respeto a su persona

No te atrevas a volver hablarme de esa manera, más bien agradece la existencia de Rilian porque de lo contrario tú probablemente estarías muerta en este momento, Lilandil. Tu hijo me quiere enseñar que no es igual a su padre, y yo le estoy dando su oportunidad, pero si falla el muere- dijo Susan acercándose a Lilandil con un sonrisa sádica

Tú no te...- pero no podía terminar porque un miedo enorme atravesó su corazón

Tú me convertiste en esto ahora carga con lo que hiciste, en cuanto a Caspian quiero verlo morir lentamente, quiero que sufra lo que yo sufrí y que tu mi querida enemiga llores al saber que tu amado esposo me sigue refiriendo en vez de a ti- le sonrió de la manera más cruel que existía- ah por cierto te convendría no meterte en mi camino porque se un secretito tuyo que podría destruir a las personas que mas amas, hasta entonces-dijo Susan dejando a Lilandil en el salón principal, quien se encontraba presa de miedo y el llanto, ella no sabía qué hacer porque la reina Susan no era la misma, quien hablaba ahí era otra persona y tenía que saber quién era.

Susan no se equivocaba porque ella ya no era la misma, siempre supo que había alguien dentro de ella que la llamaba pero no la dejaba salir para que no lastimase a nadie, y eso había sucedido el día que su amada hermana le había dicho que Caspian se comprometía con Lilandil, porque ese mismo día había luna llena.

_Flashback_

_Los menores Pevensie habían regresado a sus casa después de finalizada la guerra, todos estaba felices de verses unos a otros, Susan y Peter estaban alegres de ver a sus hermanos que se había quedado en Inglaterra. Susan fue a darle un abrazo a su querida hermana quien era una luz para ella desde aquel día, ella sabía que no podía regresar a su tierra pero que podía hacer si eso era necesario, sin embargo, Lucy no sabía cómo darle la noticia a su hermana._

_Y bueno, ¿cómo resulto todo con Eustaces?- pregunto Peter en tono bromista_

_ Nada que no controlemos, pero tuvo un mejor comportamiento después- dijo Edmund _

_Ah en serio creí que les haría la vida imposible- dijo Susan a su hermano_

_Claro que no pero cambio bastante- dijo Edmund molesto_

_Cálmate Ed, Eustaces no es el mismo desde...- Lucy no podía seguir como les explicaría a sus hermanos que fueron a Narnia, en especial a Susan._

_¡¿Desde que, Lucy?- dijeron preocupados Susan y Peter _

_Díselos tu Ed, yo no puedo-dijo Lucy con escondiéndose en su corazón _

_Regresamos a Narnia- dijo Edmund con firmeza_

_Los mayores Pevensie se quedaron en shock no podía ser cierto lo que sus hermanos les dijeron en verdad, podía ser que hubieran regresado en ese momento un dolor invadió la mente de los menores por haberles dicho la verdad pero los mayores estaban con una felicidad. _

_¿Por qué están felices?-pregunto Lucy curiosa_

_Porque regresaron a Narnia, si lo hubieran dicho tarde posiblemente estaríamos molestos pero ahora solo podemos estar felices- dijo Peter a su hermanita_

_Lucy y ¿cómo han estado las cosas con Caspian?-pregunto tímidamente Susan _

_Bien... todo bien- trato de evadir Lucy _

_En serio a cuidado bien mi espada- dijo Peter preocupado_

_Por eso no te preocupes, que la ha cuidado bien, verdad Lucy- dijo Edmund bromista_

_Claro que si- dijo Lucy sonriendo_

_Bueno les creeré-dijo Peter_

_Pero Caspian como sigue- dijo Susan muerta de la curiosidad_

_El sigue bien, gracias a él Narnia a tenido paz en 3 años, no hay peligro- dijo Lucy con dificultad_

_Qué bien pero ¿por qué regresaron?- pregunto curioso Peter_

_Bueno al parecer habían 7 lores desaparecidos y Caspian necesitaba ayuda para buscarlos ellos eran fieles seguidores de su padre, sin embargo, se nos complico porque teníamos que pasar por fuerte desafíos- dijo Lucy con inocencia_

_Pero qué clase de desafíos- dijo Susan integrada_

_Bueno...- dijeron Lucy y Edmund_

_¿Y bien?- dijeron los mayores_

_Teníamos que pasar por mares turbulentos, en una ocasión Edmund tuvo que matar a una serpiente, también fuimos engañados por pequeños seres que nos tenia apresados, conocimos a un gran mago que nos dio pistas sobre la niebla verde, además volvimos a ver a Aslan y Eustaces se convirtió en un dragón- dijeron a bombardeos los menores_

_¿Qué EUSTACES SE CONVIRTIO EN UN QUE?- exclamaron los mayores_

_Como lo oyeron, en nuestro viaje nuestro querido primo se separo de nosotros y para cuando fuimos a buscarlo se había convertido en un dragón-dijo Edmund_

_Eso es difícil de creer- dijo Peter_

_Bueno no lo es si se está en Narnia- dijo Susan a su querido hermano_

_Bueno Caspian también ayudo mucho, cierto Ed- dijo Lucy tímida_

_Lucy ¿hay algo que nos estés diciendo?- pregunto Peter y Susan, esta ultima tenia una cara muy seria_

_Bueno no es nada- dijo Lucy un poquito triste_

_¿A caso le paso algo?- dijo Susan preocupada_

_No claro que no...es que...es difícil de explicar- dijo Lucy_

_¿Explicar qué?-dijo Peter muy serio_

_Diles yo no puedo, Ed- dijo Lucy con voz ahogada_

_Mientras estábamos en nuestro viaje tuvimos que pasar por muchas situaciones, pero se nos fue confiado un guía que nos ayudaría a buscar a los siete lores y lograr vencer la niebla verde que estaba afectando a Narnia, pero cuando supimos que nuestra guía era una...-Edmund no podía seguir le era muy difícil_

_Caspian se enamoro de ella-dijo Lucy con valor pero muy triste al ver a su hermana_

_¿QUE CASPIAN QUE?- dijo en un grito Susan_

_Eso no es todo...-dijo Lucy mirando a su hermana quien se encontraba en medio de un shock_

_Caspian se comprometió con una estrella, ella se llama Lilandil- dijo Lucy con tono melancólico_

_¿CASPIAN SE ENAMORO DE UNA ESTRELLA?- dijo Susan gritando a su hermana molesta_

_Susan por favor, no te enojes entiende que el tenia que rehacer su vida- dijo Lucy algo molesta_

_Rehacer significa olvidarse de mi- dijo Susan a su hermana_

_Claro que no pero no te acuerdas tu que fuiste quien lo olvido primero o tengo que refrescarte la memoria- dijo Lucy en tono acusador a su hermana_

_Cállate tu no entiendes, Aslan dijo que no podíamos volver pero yo nunca olvide a Narnia solo fingí una máscara para poder ser fuerte y tu mejor que nadie sabes cuánto sufrí merecía otras oportunidades, pero nunca lo olvide a él- dijo Susan estallando en llanto a su hermana_

_Lucy se quedo sin habla al saber lo que le dijo su hermana para eso lo hubiera dicho la verdad a Caspian pero ella había cambiado sin embargo nunca olvido a Narnia ni a Caspian cuando oyó esto su corazón sintió una gran culpabilidad, pero Caspian merecía saber la verdad y esa era la verdad en ese momento como iba a saber eso de su hermana, mas ahora solo quería ser tragada por la tierra._

_¿Cómo es ella?-dijo Susan ante el silencio de su hermana_

_Es muy hermosa su cabello es rubio y tiene un brillo de color azul, sus ojos son azules como dos lagunas separadas por una montaña, y su piel es suave como la seda.- dijo Lucy tímidamente a su hermana_

_Caspian me olvido por una estrella más bella- dijo Susan con lágrimas_

_Claro que no Susan tu eres hermosa- dijo Peter a su hermana_

_No quiero saber nada de él- dijo Susan corriendo fuera de su casa pero esta no pudo ser detenida por nadie_

_SUSAN- grito Peter pero no logro nada_

_Ella corrió lejos de su casa era de noche, se fue lejos pues su corazón se estaba partiendo no podía aceptar aquella realidad Caspian tenía que seguir amándola, debía seguir amándola pero ese no era la verdad. Susan seguía corriendo sin sentido hasta que llego cerca de un parque abandonado y ahí se quedo llorando a la luna, quien la escuchaba, en ese momento Susan quedo inconsciente lo último que pudo ver fue la figura de una chica brillaba pero con un luz plateada, ella se la llevo lejos para evitar que esa noche su hermanos la encontraran, pues aquella figura era Yue, ella arrastro su cuerpo hasta una cueva que quedaba cerca del parque, la puso sobre unas rocas que tenían forma de mesa; aquella chica hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, todo el tiempo la observaba desde arriba cuando brillaba ella esperaba tenerla, siempre la escuchaba llorar por aquel hombre que no era digno de ella, Yue se había enamorado de su hermano el Sol pero no podían estar juntos, entonces ella vio a aquella chica que había despertado su interés tanto que cada vez que ella lloraba brillaba para su corazón no siguiera sufriendo porque también se había enamorado de ella, y solo espera tenerla para ayudarla a vengarse de aquel que tanto la hizo sufrir, amaba a su hermano pero su corazón ya tenía dueña, y no permitiría que se le fuera arrebatada._

_Mi querida, Susan no sigas sufriendo porque el cielo puede estar lleno de mil estrellas pero ninguna podrá comparare a tu belleza, ya que no brilla como yo lo hago y nadie ha sido más digna de mi que tu, no sufras mi amada porque ahora seremos una y nadie nos separar- dijo Yue al ver a Susan inconsciente. _

_De repente, Susan sintió que estaba dentro en un cuarto blanco, algo en su corazón le presionaba mucho pero no dolía sentía un alivio mas no era suficiente porque se encontraba perdida por un amor imposible, por un hombre que se había llevado todo, desde aquel primer beso. Yue brillo para que ella y Susan fueran un solo cuerpo tan solo esperaba poder conocerse frente a frente, cuando el tiempo lo indicara ella le diría a Susan lo que paso esa noche_

_Fin Flashback_

Susan camino hacia la biblioteca pues esa noche la luna estaba llena, y todas las noches siempre oía los mismo '_ya nos conoceremos, mi amada'_, ella mejor que nadie sabía que alguien la llamaba pero no sabía quién era, pero era la herramienta pues el gran arquitecto fue Caspian y Lilandil, Susan dirigió su mirada a la luna quien siempre la había escuchado, ella era testigo de los lamento, llantos y palabras derramadas por Caspian.

Tan solo quisiera que fuera real- dijo Susan a esta

YA PRONTO, MI QUERIDA- dijo en susurro Yue

Susan entro a la biblioteca y ahí se quedo iniciando una búsqueda de algo que pueda decir quién era aquel ser que vivía dentro de ella, Yue por su parte dejaría que Susan buscase y planteara sus propias teorías, quería saber hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar la reina, Susan seguía su búsqueda ahí se quedo hasta la madrugada, pero el sueño le invadió que se termino en el sofá.

(ESPAICO)

El Rey de Narnia se encontraba en su despacho afrontando la realidad que le costaba creer los antiguos reyes de Narnia se encontraban aquí, y su amada Reina también pero ella no era la misma que conoció había alguien más dentro de ella pero no sabía cómo poder ayudarla porque su corazón se encontraba roto, ya que su amada reina había puestos sus ojos en otro y ese era su querido hijo.

Caspian sentía que su corazón se partía cada vez que su reina besaba a su hijo y cada vez que este estaba con ella era como si él nunca hubiese existido en su vida, el era una simple mosca alado de su propio hijo quien todavía era joven pero él había envejecido no mucho pero si como para pasar a la reina por 40 años, ya que esta tenía 20 y seguía luciendo igual que como la conoció; mientas el rey seguía sus pensamientos, las puestas tocaron haciendo que este tuviera que atender.

Adelante- dijo el rey con voz aguda

Un preocupado príncipe entro al despacho de su padre, quien al verlo tubo una cara de ira hacia su propio hijo, el príncipe vio la mirada de su padre pero tenía que aclarar las cosas porque no quería su odio sino su ayuda.

Padre necesito hablar contigo- dijo Rilian con firmeza

¿De qué tenemos que hablar tu y yo, hijo mío?- pregunto Caspian molesto

De la reina Susan- dijo Rilian a su padre

Oh ya veo- dijo Caspian irónico

Entre ella y yo no hay nada, padre pero trato de salvarla- dijo Rilian molesto a su padre

Nada, llamas nada al hecho de que te bese o que te de la mano enfrente mío, sabiendo lo que siento por ella y aun así te empeñas en causare dolor - dijo Rilian

¡Dolor, eso es lo que causaste a mí y a mi madre! Por siempre estar pendiente de la reina y nunca pudiste al menos intentar escucharme o estar con mi madre para solo ver esa estatua, sin embargo, reconozco que me equivoque con ella porque mi nacimiento causo que una persona sufriera más de lo que se ya estaba, convirtiéndola en otra persona que no es y lo único que trato es demostrarle que no soy igual a mi padre- dijo Rilian gritando la verdad a su padre

¿Qué?- dijo el rey

Lo que acabas de oír si trato de pasar tiempo con ella es para conocer a la verdadera Reina no al ser que tengo todo el tiempo cuando tu estas presente, ella sufrió mucho por tu culpa y solo trato de ser diferente de ti porque no quiero convertirme en tu sombra y ser un rey que no escuche, atienda y no se responsabilice de sus actos, yo no seré tu padre por eso razón trato de salvar a la reina en vez de destruirla por primera vez en mi vida siento que puedo hacer algo correcto sin juzgar- dijo Rilian

Tú que has dicho, ella no es la misma cuando estoy yo- dijo incrédulo Caspian

Cuando tu estas presente no es la reina la que habla sino otra persona, padre por eso te bien a pedir tu ayuda para poder salvarla- dijo Rilian a su padre

Mientes ella no puede ser otra- dijo Caspian molesto

No te estoy mintiendo es la verdad, solamente que no la quieres afrontar- dijo Rilian en su defensa

SAL DE INMEDIATO- grito Caspian a su hijo

Tú nunca la mereciste, eres un cobarde- dijo Rilian a su padre

¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto el rey incrédulo

Lo que acabas de escuchar eres un cobarde y insensato- grito Rilian a su padre antes de salir por la puerta del despacho de su padre

El príncipe se encontraba molesto por la actitud de su padre, así que emprendió a buscar al rey Peter para hablar con el por lo menos este podría ayudarlo a saber qué es lo que pasa con la Reina Susan y como puede ayudarla él le había hecho una promesa y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla si así sea lo último que hiciera.

Rilian busco en todas partes pero no lo encontraba por último se fue a la biblioteca, donde este se hallaba leyendo un libro, el príncipe no quiso interrumpir su lectura pero tenía que hablar con él, Peter noto la presencia de Rilian, el bajo el libro y lo invito a sentar.

Majestad, disculpe no quise interrumpirlo- dijo Rilian tímidamente

No importa pero que te trae aquí- dijo curioso Peter

Hablar con usted- dijo respetuosamente Rilian

¿Acerca de qué?- dijo Peter preocupado

De la reina Susan- dijo Rilian angustiado

Peter se levanto de golpe cuando oyó el nombre de su hermana, miro hacia todos lados asegurándose que estuvieran solos, y se dirigió a Rilian con una mirada de secreto, el rey parecía decirle algo al príncipe que este no supo descifrar.

¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo Peter seriamente

La realidad saber no, pero si conocer- dijo Rilian a Peter

¿CONOCER?- dijo Peter sorprendido a Rilian

Majestad, usted sabe que han pasado casi 2 semanas desde que llegaron y la reina ha presentado un comportamiento extraño, cuando está conmigo es ella pero al estar cerca de mi madre o mi padre no es ella quien ha habla- dijo Rilian confundido

Sigue- dijo Peter atento

Es como si alguien hablara por ella, incluso la manera que sonríe muestra odio pero felicidad al mismo tiempo, también la manera en que habla es como si disfrutara del sufrimiento de mi madre y mi padre, no es que lo defienda pero ella lo mira con ojos diferente solo por un momentos sus ojos se torna plateado, eso es algo que solo yo he podido ver- dijo Rilian a Peter, este al oír lo último se preocupo entonces si lo que temía empezó a manifestarse eso quiere decir que ella había salido

Rilian lo le cuentes a nadie, repito a nadie lo te voy a contar- dijo Peter con autoridad ante el príncipe que solo movió la cabeza comprendiendo el asunto, el rey lo invito a sentarse por que el cuento era largo

Flashback

_Peter corrió tras su hermana pero no la encontraba de repente apareció una luz brillante plateada que venía desde el oeste, Peter corrió hacia esa dirección, ahí había un parque pero no encontró a Susan sino a una chica cuyo cabello era blanco y sus ojos plateados igual su tés blanca casi como la luna, ella llevaba puesto el traje de Susan, esta cuando vio al rey le dio una sonrisa_

_Así que tú eres el hermano de la Reina Susan, el Gran Rey Peter- dijo Yue misteriosamente_

_¿Quién eres y como sabes de mi y de mi hermana? ¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto Peter aterrado al ver a su hermana así_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yue ya se encontraba enfrente del Rey, este al verla se sorprendió pero se mantuvo firme, Yue empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él, pero no se asustaba intento asustarlo pero nada es como si una fuerza proveniente de él lo mantuviera firme, ella se paro frente al él si quería una respuesta eso tendría_

_Se mucho de ustedes porque los observaba desde Narnia, Rey Peter, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Yue, eso quiere decir, luna, yo he sido testigo de todas la lagrimas de la reina, de sus lamentos, y de su dolor, eso me interesaba como es que alguien tan firme tan bella y fuerte se derrumbe por alguien que no la merece, usted sabe bien de quien hablo, ese bastardo no la merece el solo la hace sufrir pero no seguiré permitiéndolo porque ahora ella y yo somos un solo cuerpo- dijo Yue_

_¡¿QUE?- es todo lo que dijo Peter que estaba muy confundido_

_Permítame explicarle, Majestad, vera yo tengo un hermano al igual que la reina, el se llama Sun, y estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, como él de mi, pero nosotros no podíamos estar juntos por que mis hijos Arishka y Sanyusky no separaban aunque ellos nos apoyaban pero mi hermano tenía que estar con mi hijo como yo con mi hija, solamente cuando la Arishka lo permitía el y yo podíamos estar juntos eso eran los eclipses, pero su hermana despertó un interés en mi e hizo mi corazón se enamorar locamente de ella, amo a mi hermano pero mi corazón ya tiene una dueña, sin embargo el no me odio sino que permitió que yo pudiera hacer corpórea gracias a sus poderes y lograr unirme a la reina, y estado esperando para buscar a una persona digna de mi hermano para hacer lo mismo que él ha hecho conmigo- dijo esta ultima mirando al rey_

_Pero para que quieras a mi hermana- dijo Peter preocupado_

_Simple, venganza contra el rey de Narnia- dijo Yue respetuosamente_

_Tu hermano te apoyo en esto- dijo Peter preocupado_

_¿Y usted no haría lo mismo por su hermana?- pregunto Yue al rey_

_ Si lo haría porque es mi sangre- dijo Peter con firmeza_

_ Usted la vea a ella más allá de ser su hermana- dijo Yue mirándolo directamente a los ojos_

_Peter se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero antes de que pudiera responderle Yue ya se había ido dejando el cuerpo de Susan inconsciente, Peter se acerco al cuerpo de su hermana ella seguía respirando mas ahora tenía que guardar un secreto que podía ponerla en peligro, él la llevo en sus brazo hasta la casa, sus hermanos pequeños se encontraban en la sala Peter los mando a dormir, él se encargaría de cuidar a su amada hermana esa noche_

_Fin del Flashback_

Rilian se quedo sorprendido al oír la historia que el Rey Peter le había contado, entonces era cierto había alguien más dentro de la reina, pero esta no la dejaría ir ya que eran una sola pero la reina quien era le ser que estaba dentro de ella.

Majestad, cree que ella le haga algún daño a la reina Susan- dijo Rilian preocupado

No creo porque eso lo dejo muy claro esa noche pero si estoy seguro de que le hara daño a tu madre o a tu padre, lo único que te puedo decir es que no esperes nada de ella- dijo Peter serio

¿Y qué hay de su hermano?- pregunto Rilian al rey que se quedo muy sorprendido ante la pregutna

Esa es otra historia que te contare pronto- dijo Pete a Rilian que solo asintió con la cabeza

Rilian se iba a marchar de la biblioteca cuando el rey le lo llamo para decirle una última cosa, este se volteo para verlo, este tenía una mirada de preocupación pues él era la primera persona que sabia el secreto de Susan.

Rilian no le digas nada a Susan ni a cualquier otra persona porque esa no fue la última vez que hable con ella, ya que especifico que no quería que nadie le digiera la verdad a Susan sino que ella misma lo descubriera, puedo confiar en ti- dijo Peter preocupado

Le doy mi palabra, Majestad que nadie sabrá el secreto de la reina, puesto que si así lo quiere Yue entonces así será- dijo Rilian firmemente

En ese momento el príncipe abandona la biblioteca dejando solo al rey quien no se encontraba solo, una sombra se aprecio frente a él, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con quien menos esperaba

Yue- dijo el rey sorprendido por su repentina aparición

Majestad, veo que ha dicho nuestro secreto- dijo Yue con una sonrisa

Él es digno de confianza, hermana mía- dijo Peter a Yue

Ella se acerco lentamente a Peter y este la vio con ojos angustiados, pues el también odiaba no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hermana

Si eso crees hermano mío, entonces te apoyo- dijo Yue acariciando con su pulgar los labios de Peter

El tomo su mano y la beso, ella teína una sonrisa que se había espumado ante el acto que había hecho su hermano, Peter luego le sonrió porque la conocía muy bien como para saber lo que le molestaba, Yue lo miro molesta pero no dijo nada

Veo que no cambia nada, prácticamente- dijo Peter con una mirada de don Juan

Y tú sigues igual de impertinente, hermano mío- dijo Yue a Peter

Bueno te recuerdo, que fuiste tú quien me escogió este cuerpo- dijo una voz diferente a la del rey

Yue se alarmo porque no era el rey quien hablaba en ese momento, ya que ella reconocería esa voz en donde fuera, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rey la atrajo hacia si cogiéndola de la cintura haciendo que estuvieran frente a frente para luego darle un beso en sus labios, logrando que ella se separar bruscamente de él, ella se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes darle un cachetada a su hermano.

Pensé que te gustaba- dijo Sun a su hermana

Te equivocas en eso- dijo Yue molesta tirando las puertas en frente de las narices de Sun, que solo sonrió ante la actitud de su hermana, le encantaba provocarla

Buenas noches, amada hermana- dijeron dos voces en la biblioteca

* * *

><p><em>Bueno espero que les guste y denje rewies disculpen la demora pero tenia asuntos familiares que atender por eso me demoraba pero mañana les subo el siguiente capitulo, ahi va a ser cuando Yue y Susan se conoscan, es que trato de probar algo de pesonalidad multiple en el presonaje de ella y Peter para ver como queda tambien habra algo de romance entre ella y Rilian pero el mostrara un interes en la reina Lucy<em>

_A todos gracias por su obserbaciones y sigan leyendo Entre dos mundos_

_Hasta la proxima amigos_


	7. La reina y la luna

Este fanfic se los dedicos a todos ustedes espero que les gustes

Diclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a C., los unicos personajes que me pertenecen por el momento son Yue y Sun

Nota: La historia tomara rumbo en con Yue y Susan, junto con la presencia de Peter este es el momento perfecto para usar "I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE"

* * *

><p><strong>La reina y la luna<strong>

Ya habia pasado un mes desde la aparicion de los reyes de antaño, y todo parecia estar en calma, la reina Lilandil habia decidido organizar un evento con los aliados de narnia, habia solicitado la precensia de los reyes y el actual rey Caspian X junto a su hijo el principe Rilian. Sin embargo, una persona no se veia muy interesada pero no evitaria hacer sufir a alguien todo ele tiempo que pudiera. Lilandil habia llamado a una reunion previa antes del evento que se haria en dos dias, llamo atodos , inclullendo a ella.

Muchas gracias por estar aqui todos- dijo Lilandil con contesia

La reina a solicitado su presencia para llevar a cabo una fiesta y de esta manera establecer mejor relacion con nuestros aliados- dijo Loci, el guardia secreto de la reina

¿Pero para que era requerida nuestra precensia, majestad?- pregunto el rey Peter

Majestad, ustedes reinaron antes que nosostros y su experiencia nos seria de mucha ayuda- concluyo Lilandil con una hermosa sonrisa

ya entiendo pero quien podria ayudar ene esto seria mi querida hermana, la reina Susan- dijo Peter a todos, Susan miro estraña a su hermano pero no se negaria a algo que él le pidiera

Lo que sea por mi unico y verdadero amor, Narnia- dijo Susna a todos los presentes

Majestad nos vendria bien su ayuda pero necesitamos a alguien que pueda mantener mejor diplomacia con nuestros invitados y el mas calificado para ello es el rey Peter- dijo Lilandil orgullosa

Cierto puede ser, pero la realidad es esta majestad, donde va él voy yo, y donde voy yo va él- djo Susan con rudesa

Sin mi hermana me reuso a ser participe de esto- dijo Peter a la defensiba

Veo que ustedes establecen una fraternidad muy unida- dijo Lilandil con una mirada coqueta a Peter

De eso no se equivoca majestad- dijo Peter seriamente

Pero majestad piensa enserio que la reina se preocupa por Nania- dijo Lilandil a Peter con una sonrisa

Cuando Susan oyo aquellas palabras sintio un un enojo terrible, Peter volteo a ver a su hermana y vio que su bellos ojos color cafe se tornaron plateados, esto le preocupo mucho todos los presente se quedaron viendo a la reina pero cuando esta also su mirada para responder a Lilandil, Peter la estaba mirando asustado

No te preocupes querido hermano mio, la reina no le pasara nada pero ya es el momento de conocernos- dijo una voz aspera que dejo a todos impactados por la tonalidad de terror que se sentia cuando hablo, Lilandil sintio un miedo profundo al ver los ojos de la reina. Yue dirijio su mirada a lilandil y con una impotencia aterradora le escupio antes de decir algo.

Te dire una cosa maldita bastarda, si haces algo que lastime a mi amada reina yo personalmente me encargo de matarte-dijo la voz antes de hacer que Susan se desmayara, Peter corrio a lado de su hermana para sostenerla antes de que calllera al piso.

YUE- grito el rey al cuerpo de su hermana pero no se volvio a oir aquella voz por quien tanto se angustiaba

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla por ver lo aquella escena de terror, Lilandil sintio un escalofrio es su espalda era como si se estubiera tragando cada una de sus palabras con margura, Caspian se quedo sin palabras cuando oyo la voz del ser que habitaba en su reina, los ojos de Rilian se abrieron como platos cuando vio una parte del ser que le habia contado el rey Peter, Edmund y Lucy no podian creer lo que habian visto.

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?- grito Lucy a Peter

Yue, el espiritu de la luna- dijo el rey con una amargura en su voz al ver a su hermana inconciente

¿Que le pasara a Susan?¿Que le hara esa cosa?- decia asustado Edmund

Hara conocerse, que le pasara nada- dijo Peter que no se sorprendia hacerca de lo que pasaba

Tu sabias esto, ¿porque nunca nos los dijistes?- preguntaron ambos hermanos a la vez

Porque ella asi lo queria, y asi lo respeto, Yue no es cualquier cosa, si ella quisiera podria matar a cualquiera de nosotros pero no lo hacer por Susan, ella se enamoro de nuestra hermana- explico Peter para calmar la tension

Estas querindo decir que, "YUE" enamoro de Susan, y que comparte o se metio en su cuerpo por ello- dijo Lucy incredula

Basicamente eso- se limito a decir Peter

¿Pero que causo eso?- pregunto Lucy a su hermano

Que no es la pregunta sino quien- dijo Peter lansnadole una mirada asesina a Caspian

Ahora si me disculpa llevare a mi hermana a su recamara para que descanse- dijo Peter tomando a su hermana en sus brazos, Lucy y Edmund querian acompañarlo pero este les ordeno que se quedaran aqui ya que cuando Susan despertase ni él podia estar adentro. Pete salio del gran salon y llevo a su hermana en brazos a su habitacion, ahi la dejo en la cama pero se sento a una esquina, y le sursurro al oido lo unico que podia decirle en ese momento

Susan, la benevola y Yue, la luna las amo a las dos tal y cual son- dijo Peter alejandose de su hermana y saliendo de la habitacion pues esto era algo que tenia que hacer ella sola

* * *

><p>La reian Susan desperto en una habitacion oscura, adhia habia dos asientos de plata con un escopion que del mismo metal que adornaba, el respaldar de los brazos. Ella vio en ese momento a una chica que estaba sentada en una de las sillas , ella sintio que ya la habia visto antes pero no recuerda de donde.<p>

No es necesario que te estes atromentandote por saber quien soy, mi querida reina- dijo Yue

¿Como supiestes que estaba pensando eso?- pregunto Susan incredula

Comparto un cuerpo contigo o es que lo olvidas- dijo Yue

Para adibina eres bastante interesante- dijo Susan con una sonrisa en su cara al conocer a nueva amiga

Y tu para ser una reina eres muy mala- dijo Yue a Susan con la misma sonrisa

Para ser mala es algo en lo que soy perfectamente buena- dijo Susan con orgullo

Sientate mi querida amiga porque hay mucho de que hablar- dijo Yue cortesmente, Susan camino hacia la silla que estaba frente a la de Yue eran casi iguales pero el respaldar de los brazos era una serpiente.

Y bueno amiga mia, ¿como te llamas?- dijo Susan iniciando el interrogatorio

Mi querida reina, yo soy Yue, el espiritu de la luna y tambien una loca enamorada- dijo Yue gentil

Nunca pense que podria atraer a las chicas- dijo Susan impresionada

Pero majestad, entre nosotras nos entenemos mejor- dijo Yue

Eso es cierto, a veces es preferible estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo antes de estar con alguien que te parte el corazon- dijo Susan con agonia

Mi reina, no tiene porque sufrir por aquel dolor ma bien disfrutarlo- dijo Yue a Susan

A que te refieres- dijo Susan

Yue se paro de su silla he ilumino la habitaicon con un brillo que proyectaba la imagen de quien alguna vez la reina le habia entregado su corazon, aquel hombre la dejo sin nada, provoco que ella se volviera un ser sin amor. Ella era gracias a el un semilla de rencor y odio; Yue al ver esto se dirguio a la reina de manera cortes:

Empecemos- dijo Yue, haciendo que luego toda la habitacion fuera alumbrada por aquel brillo plateado, derrepente se vieron las ultimas imagenes de ella y Caspian juntos

gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

_Desearia que pudieramos haber pasado mas tiempo junto- dijo Caspian mirando a Susan a los ojos_

_De igual manera lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado- Susan con una mirada triste_

_¿Porque no?- pregunto Caspian condundido_

_Porque soy 1300 años mayor que tu- dijo Susan riendo, a Caspian se le escapo una sonrisa_

_Los dos se miraba, sabian que lo suyo nunca pudo haber sido Caspian le dio un abrazo a su reina como si fuera el ultimo porque ya no la tendria presente consigo, pues el gran leon tenia que regresarla a su mundo. Susan se separo de Caspian para ir con sus hermanos pero antes de dar otro movimiento se volteo y camino hacia Caspian dandole su unico beso, Caspian la agarro con delicadesa del pelo sintiendo esa unica vez los labios de la reina en ese momento se tubieron que separa por los susurros que hicieron su pueblo en ese momento se miraron por ultima vez_

Un a luz cambio el panorama que Susan habia visto por algo que nunca crello cierto, Yue le mostro la ultima vez que habia visto a Caspian, para luego mostrarle algo desagradable algo que la hizo sentir que aquel beso no era mas que el sabor amargo de la traicion.

I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight<br>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

Ahi volvia a estar el mismo que la habia besado frente al altar, el salon estaba decorado con una gran alfombra roja que eran adornadas con petalos de rosas y claveles, tambien habia adornos florales en cada raincon desde la parte que adornaba las escaleras por donde pasaria la novia hasta las mesas que tenian esquicitos majares. Ahora en ese momento s eoyo la musica que se asemejaba al bello canto de la ballenas en el oceano, y fue cuando aparecio una bella dama cubierta con un velo pero brillaba como un zafiro, Susan reconocio aquella mujer de inmediato, y ella se iba hacercando lentamente hacia el altar, y fue justo en ese momento cuando pudo oir las palabras que le clababa un daga en el corazon y tambien como se oyo el son "marido y mujer", y vio como aquellos dos seres se besaban enfrente de sus ojos. Yue sonrio ante la reaccion de su reina pudo ver el dolor pero al mismo tiempo el odio que sentia.

Paramos mi reina o quieres que sigamos- dijo Yue con una tonalidad algo sadica

No sigamos-dijo Susan casi igual

Its like I'm huffing paint  
>And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate<br>And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me  
>She fucking hates me and I love it, wait<br>Where you going, I'm leaving you

Luego aprarecio otra escena que repulia a Susan fue el dolor lo que hizo que sus ojos se toraban cada vez mas plateados pero no salia ni una lagrima de hay sino que al contrario, la reina se reia Yue disfrutaba ver a su reina asi. Y ahi estaban Caspian y Lilandil consumiendose uno al otro, amandose bajo la luna llena y acariciandose como flor que bailan al viento, Susan miraba ello y sentia una presion en su corazon lo que la hizo odirar aun mas, ahora no era sus ojos sino su piel esta se volvia mas blanca como una perla recien nacida. Era como lo Yue esperaba queria demostrarle a su reina lo bien que se puede sentir ese dolor y lo bien que lo podia usar en contra de ellos, Susan odiaba y sentia dolor pero le gustaba.

Mi reina como se sinte ese dolor- pregunto Yue con admiracion

Se siente ta bien- dijo Susan malevolamente

Mi reina le gusta odiar, sentir dolor e incluso penso en lo que podria hacer con aquella escena frente a sus ojos- dijp Yue con malicia

La realidad he pensado mucho en lo que puedo hacer, para la inmaginacion no hay limites- dijo Susan riendose de manera sadica

No you ain't, come back  
>We're running right back<br>Here we go again, it's so insane  
>Cause when it's going good it's going great<p>

La realidad sentirse asi era lo mejor que le podia pasar porque ahora no habia nada que no pudiera hacer, vio la escena pero luego penso en como hacerla divertida, ahi estaban ellos amandose pero se fijo en Caspian y derepente empezo a brotar una mancha de sangre que hizo ahogar un grito a la reina cuando vio al rey desangrandose, y ella empezaba a verder su brillo se estaba volviendo una cosa extraña su cabello rubio se torno gris y sus bellos ojos asules ahora estabaln rojos y su cara se asemejaba al de un felino cmientras todos su cuerpo era cubierto por vellos y sus esvelta figura se trasnformo en la de un caballo destripado, su uñas se asemjaba a las garras de un velociraptor, entonces Susan reia cuando vio a la inocente estrella por un fraudolento mounstruo que se quejaba por haber matado a su amado enn la luna llena.

- reia le reian al ver la escena le encantaba ver como el trataba de decirle algo pero no podia

Entonces se levantaba mas no se podia poner de pie intentaba llegar a donde estaba ella, pero no se lo permitiria los segiria se parando porque disfrutaba eso, verlos sufrir mutueament existaba sus venas y su cuerpo.

I'm superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
>But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped<br>Who's that dude I don't even know his name  
>I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again<br>I guess I don't know my own strength

Y la ultima escena complacio tanto a la reina al ver la discucion que tenian ellos por su causa, le facinaba es eso:

_Veo qeu sigues viendo aquella estatua-dijo lilandil con tristeza_

_Caspian sorprendido mira hacia su esposa quienn se encontraba con la cabeza hacia abajo. Caspian sorprendido ante la reacion de su esposa, la mira pues conoce la rutina; ella llora por el, el la cunsuela y ella sigue llorando._

_Tu lo has dicho solo la veo, ahora veo otra cosa- dijo caspian_

_Pero¿que soy yo, para usted, mi rey?-dijo lilandil con tristeza_

_No empieces Lilandil, tu eres mi reina, la persona que quiero, la madre de mi hijo- dijo caspian fastidiado_

_Mi rey, usted me quiere, mas no me ama- dijo lilandil_

_Por favor, Lilandil yo te quiero, acaso dudas- dijo caspian enfurecido_

_Pero no soy ella, y ese es el problema mi rey, yo no soy su "verdadera" reina, mi corazon no soporta que el suyo sea de otra- dijo lilandil estallando en llanto_

_Caspian confundido por la actitud de su esposa se va por que no soporta la misma situacion. Lilandil no puede mas, el llanto la mata lentamente, diriguio su mirada a la estatua y dice sus ultimas palabra:_

_dejalo ir, el ya no es tuyo y aun asi lo aferras a ti, por favor reina Susan sueltalo no ves que el no se puede olvidar de ti, pero tu si lo hicistes y solo vive para recordarte, eso lo esta matando desde adentro, DEJALO IR, POR FAVOR._

Al oir esas palabras ella solo podia reirse ahi era donde mas le dolia a ella le encantaba, le gustaba y adoraba ver el sufrimiento de Lilandila al saber que su amado rey todavia no se olvidaba de ella.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie

Yue no podia para de sonreir pues habia logrado su proposito trasformar a la reina Susan en otra, ella segiria siendo la benevola pero no seria la misma, Susan miro a Yue con cara de satisfacion pues le parecia hermosos ver eso, ver que ella era todavia un tormento para el rey y su esposa, y nunca pero nunca iba a para de gozar aquella dicha de verlos sufrir todo el tiempo, entonces Yue volvio toda la habitacion osacura otra vez pero a Susna no le importo sino se fue a sentar igual lo hizo Yue.

Esto es simplemente maravillosos- dijo Susan de la manera mas sadica que esxistia

evidentemente, mi querida reina- dijo Yue orgullosa

Cuentame, ¿cual es nuestra historia?- pregunto Susan a Yue

No es muy larga pero enserio le interesa oirla, majestad- dijo Yue retadora

Adelante- dijo Susan aceptando el desafio

Yo me la pasaba todas las noches escuchando tus lamentos, tus llantos y tus gritos, fui testigo de todas las lagrimas que derramabas por aquel hombre que no era digno de ti, ni siquiera las estrellas deberian estar en mi compañia pero no podia quitarsela a Arishka, ella las necesitaba, pero tu me necesitabas cada vez me interesastes mas cada vez queria estar mas cerca de ti tenerte y enseñarte ñu buen amante que podia ser una chica pero bueno no era lismo un himbre tristemente, pero despues de aquella noche en la cual tu corazon casi se biene al abismo pude tenrte y ser una contigo esa noche brille como nunca lo habia hecho y me unia a ti, pero tube que dejar atras a mi querido hermano quien siempre me amo desde chicos, y nunca se separo de mi hasta el momento eso creia yo- dijo Yue elocuentemente

Eso creias, entonces tu estaba enamorada de tu hermano pero de mi tambien, dejastes a tu hija supongo Arishka para venir conmigo y te unistes a mi si pedri mi autorizacion, en verdad eres mala eso me gusta- dijo Susan impresionada

Vaya enserio si que piensa muy bien, majestad, saco sus propias conclusiones sin decir nada- dijo Yue pensativa

Pero hay algo que no me queda claro en esto ¿como es que mi amado hermano Peter sabe de ti?- pregunto curiosa Susan

Facil nos conocimos la misma nohe que te tome, y he de decir que no fui la unica que tomo un cuerpo- dijo Yue

Tu hermano y el mio...pero cuando...nosotros...digo ustedes- no terminaba Susan

Si lo que quieres saber es si tu hermano y el mio son uno al igaul que nosotros si y que si hemos hecho algo mas no pero si nos hemos besado- dijo Yue tranquilamente, pero vio que lo ultimo que dijo dejo coibida a la reina

YO y Peter nos besamos- dijo SUSAN con dificultad

Si y no es la primera vez, pero solo lo hago rara vez a si tranquila- dijo Yue

Me agaradas pero eres algo rara- dijo Susan a Yue

Pero al igual que muchas cosas todo es condicionado- dijo Yue tristemtente

¿Condicionado?- repitio Susan preocupada

Vera la unica manera que mi hermano y yo estemos aqui es porque mis hijos los permitieron pero solo podra ser permenete ¿si tu aceptas?- dijo Yue a Susan

Eso no se preguta- dijo Susan iluminado una cara de ilusion en Yue

Entonces aceptas- dijo Yue

Claro que si pero aclarame una ultima cosa, mi hermano y el tuyo ya se...- no termino cuando Yue ya le estaba dando una repuesta

Si lo que quieres saber es si se fucionaron si, y fue hace 4 años atras- concluyo Yue

Eso era toda la informacion que tenia que saber pero hay que hacer algo en especifico- dijo Susan curiosa

Solo despierta de este sueño y virate al espejo por que tu seras yo, todas mis faciones fisicas se apareceran si temiras al espejo el trato queda sellado- dijo Yue a Susan quien le debolvio una sonrisa

¿Como me despierto?- pregunto Susan

Facil cierra tus ojos y lla habras despertado- dijo Yue, en ese momento la reina cerro sus ojos en la silla de plata de serpiente, y cuando los abrio se encontraba en una habitaicon que reconocia muy bien, rapidamente se vio en el espejo y le gusto la apariencia que teina.

En ese momento se abrieron las puerts y aparecio su querido hermano, quien al verla asi se dio cuenta que Yue habia logrado su cometido pero no se arrpentia de que habia hecho lo correcto porque entre el poder y la justicia existia una lina muy delgada, se acerco por atras de su hermana y la abrazo.

Luces hermosa, querida hermana- dijo Peter a Susan

Y tu igual, hermano mio... eh Peter deberias saber que...bueno como te explico- no termino Susan cuando Peer ya se lo dijo

Yo ya se lo que ellos hace, no te preocupes, ahora debes descansar- dijo Peter dandole un beso a su hermana, quien inmediatamente se fue a la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida, Peter se quedo toda la noche vililando el sueno de su hermana.

Dulce sueños Susan, y sadicos sueños Yue- dijo Peter para darle un beso en la mejilla

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aqui va ya vemos si en esta semana le scargo el cap 8, pero les adelanto que Lilandil tendra que tener mas cuidado y abra un enfrentamiento entre Peter y Caspian<p>

que sucedera no sabemos, por eso les dejo la intriga presenten atencion a los de los asientos porque ahi hay pautas para describir a los proximios personaje que en torno a ellos va a girar esto

Dulce y sadicos sueños adios


	8. El resplandor de el sol

¡Hola mi gente aqui les traigo un nuevo cap. de mucha intriga espero que les guste

Por cierto veremos que tal le va a Yue y Lilandil; abra una pelea entre Caspian y Peter, por cierto abra con un interes romántico entre Rilian y Lucy, pero veremos si Susan aprueba esto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>El resplandor del sol<span>**

El tiempo trascurrio muy rapido en Narnia cuando se supo la noticia de la reina Susan, todos los presentes se quedaba viendole, cuando se presentaban las fiesta las personas las miraban como si fuera algo raro pero eso a ella no le importo. 2 semanas despues Lilandil organizo una fiesta en honor a su 15° aniversario con el rey, todos estaba hay desde los gigantes de la tierras salvajes del norte hasta los tarkaanes de Carlomen. La reina se veia muy feliz, todos los nobles la felcitaba, incluso algunas de las hijas de esto se fijaban en el principe Rilian.

Majestades, felicidades por su aniversairo- dijo un hombre moreno- me gustaria presentarle a mi hija Sandra.

Gracias Sir Marnos, tiene usted una linda hija- dijo Lilandil a Sir Marnos, quien sonrio cuando la reina presento a su hijo.

Rilian se encontraba conociendo jovenes tras jovenes pero no estaba a quien siempre la acompañaba es esa fiestas, a quien habia hecho una promesa de ser diferente. Todas las damas bailaron con el principe e incluso le dijieron las ventajas de tener a una esposa cuya familia era aristocrata. Todos seguian igual porque nunca se percato de que faltaba 4 figuras en la fiesta.

Salvo el rey que mantenia una mirada perdida en las escaleras del salon principal, Lilandil volvio a ver la mirada de su esposo, otra vez su corazon se partia porque ella no podia ser amada por su rey pero no iba a permitir que otra se lo quitase, tomando la palabra todos los presentes se voltearon para verla.

Amigos quiero darle gracias por estar aqui con nosotros esto realmente a sido una hermosa velada, pero me entristese que la precensia de los reyes de antaño no este aqui para nuestra celebracion, en especial la reian Susan quien fue el primer amor de mi rey, antes que yo, mas amigos han de tener en cuenta que la reina ya no es quien solia ser porque lleva consigo un demonio que podria poner en peligro a todos por esto pido cuidado si llega a venir- dijo Lilandil con una sonrisa a su esposo quien se quedo mirando con la cara roja de la colera.

Rilian se dio cuenta del gran error que acaba de cometer su madre, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos porque los rumores habian sido confirmado por la misma reina que mostraba una sonrisa a cada uno de los presentes, era solo cuestion de tiempo para que la reina Susan fuera odiada por todos.

* * *

><p>En una habitacion apartada estaba una reina enfurecida por los problemas que le trai una estrella que queria ganar gracia con su fama, pero ella no se dejaria vencer por una novata que no le llega ni a los tobillos. Alguien toco a la puerta, ella abrio y se sorprendio mucho al ver a una cierta personita que iba a necesitar ayuda.<p>

¡ayuda!- dijo en una voz minuscula Lucy a su hermana con ojos suplicantes

Entra- dijo Susan a su hermana menor, quien entro como si fuera el correcaminos huyendo del coyote

Lucy estaba toda desgreñada, sucia y estresada, porque su querido hermano el rey edmund le jugo una broma haciendo que ella se ensuciase toda, Susan no pregunto detalles y cogio a su hermana, la llevo al baño y ahi la dejo solo le dijo que una vez terminara saliera para arreglarla. Lucy se demoro un largo rato limpiandose y terminando de bañarse porque no termiaba con la suciedad que tenai graicas a su hermano.

Cuando finalizo, ella se vistio con una bata y salio fuera del baño, y Susan la esperaba con un vestido violeta que tenia un bordado de dorando en forma de V al igual que en la parte superior del vestido que dejaba la descubierto los hombros con mangas que abrian depsues del antebrazo, unos zapatos dorados y una diadema violeta montada en oro. Lucy miro a Susan con una sonrisa relamente que haria sin ella. Susan se amarro su cabello, saco la silla para sentar a su hermana y manos a la obra.

Susan se paso casi 20 min. en arreglarle el pelo a su amada hermana logrando que la diadema se viera como una mariposa en el cabello de su hermana, luego tomo el traje par vestir a Lucy, ella se quito la bata pero ya tenia puesto su ropa interior, cuando se termino de poner el vetido y los zapatos, Susan la sento y la maquillo de la manera mas simple pero encatadora, le puso un rubor color petalo y sus parpados parecian los de unos elfos, los colores verde oliva, violeta y lila le diero una textura diferente, luego le puso un labial rosa, para finalizar le dio cogio de su gabeta del tocador, un par de aretes de oro con forma de flor y unas pulsera de oro simple. Lucy le dio las gracias a Susan que siempre le sonreia cada vez que a veia feliz.

Gracias eres la mejor hermana del mundo- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en la cara

Ya lo se y por favor dile a Edmund que no comera mañana- dijo Susan en complicidad con su hermana, porque ambas conocican a su hermano cuando se trataba de comer.

Ya lo creo, pero tu no vienes no seas aguafiestas- pidio Lucy con carita tierna

Claro que ire pero mas tarde con Peter no te preocupes la noche todavia es joven- dijo segura Susan

La reina Lucy salio de la habitacion y se fue a la suya, mientras Susan fue a su armario a ver todo los vestidos pero siempre habria uno que sobresalia entre todos pero no lo podia volver a usar salvo esa unica vez. Susan se enfoco en un taje color azul marino, este tenia volantes en la cintura y se abria en medio, las mangas del traje se abrian 2 pulgadas antes de la muñequa. el traje tenia unos bordados con forma luna menguante en la cintura que iban alrederor de esta como si fuera una cadena, del mismo modo lo llevaba al final de la falda y a principio del traje que no poseia hombreras. Susan tomo el vestido y se lo puso busco unos zapatos color plata y unos accesorios simples que constan de una cadena simple para la muñeca y unos aretes que caían en cascada junto a un collar que caía de igual forma, se hizo un recogido en su pelo de medio lado, tomo unos mechones y los trenzo para unirlos a la cola que le llegaba a la altura de la oreja. cuando termino se puso una diadema de plata.

Susan ya estaba casi lista, no quiso exagerar en su maquillaje se limito a ponerse una sombra de color azul y azul claro, con un rubor manzana y un labial celeste, resalto un poco sus pestañas, y en poco tiempo la reina ya había terminado. En ese momento se oyó un ruido en la puerta, ella se levanto para abrir al visitante quien era nada menos que su querido hermano Peter que la iba a recoger este vestía una camisa azul oscura con unos pantalones blancos, y unas botas de charol plateadas, su camisa llevaba unas hombreras pero esta tenia una apertura en medio del pecho que lo dejaba un poco al descubierto. Susan quedo impresionada con su hermano que este le sonrio y le ofrecio el brazo diciéndole:

Estas lista, querida hermana- dijo Peter en tono conquistador

Siempre lo estoy, querido hermano- dijo Susan desafiante

En ese caso no perdamos mas tiempo, porque la fiesta espera por nosotros- dijo Peter caballerosos

Eso si, si alguien perturba mi paz no me haré responsable de los daños menores- dijo Susan con una sonrisa que hizo mover la cabeza de Peter, ambos dejaron la habitación y se dirigieron al salón principal.

* * *

><p>En el salon principal...<p>

Todos los nobles estaban esperando por los invitados de honor, aquellos de quienes se hablaban rotundamente cuando gobernaron en la edad de oro; de las puertas salieron dos leyendarias figuras que reinaron en aquellas tierras hace ya mucho tiempo.

Les presento al rey Edmund el justo y a la reina Lucy la Valiente- dijo el portavoz del portón

Edmund no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa a Lucy se veia hermosa, Lucy se sonrojo un poco pero no le dio una sonrisa de igual manera a su hermano. Ambos bajaron las grandes escaleras que eran adornadas por un a alfombra roja de terciopelo, las damas se sonrojaba por los guiños que le hacia el rey Edmund, y algunos nobles no le quitaba la mirada a Lucy quien estaba sonrojada y molesta.

Se dirijan con el actual rey de Narnia Caspian X y su esposa Lilandil, quienes los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, pero Lucy no se encontraba muy feliz con el cambio de Lilandil quien era otra después de la llegada de su hermana, ella ahora queria hacerle la vida imposible.

Bienvenidos, amigos mios- dijo Caspian alegremente, estrechando la mano de ambos

No hace falta tal recibimiento, y felicidades a los dos- dijo Edmund con una sonrisa

Gracias majestad- dijo Lilandil cortes, pero Lucy no había dicho ninguna palabra porque la presencia de Lilandil le molestaba demasiado.

Majestad pasa algo- dijo Lilandil curiosa

Nada de que preocuparse- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa forzada

Pero ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto impotente Lilandil

No del todo- dijo Lucy molesta-

¿Porque?- pregunto Lilandil

La razón de que este con este genio, majestad se encuentra afrente suyo- dijo Lucy mirando con rabia a su hermano que dejo escapar una risa sin querer

Perdon pero es que tendias que haberte visto tu cara- dijo Edmund riendo

Te parece poco lo que me hiciste- dijo Lucy con una mirada asesina

¿Pero que paso?- pregunto cunfunfida Lilandil

Vera majestad, mi querido hermano aquí presente me jugo una mala broma esta tarde, yo que me había esforzado arreglándome termino hecha un desastre por su culpa, me hace corretearlo por mis zapatos, hace que me enlode luego me tira agua y finalmente usa una catapulta pequeña para arrojarme tomates, de no ser por mi hermana Susan yo no hubiera venido al baile- dijo Lucy en un desahogo, cuando Lilandil oyo el ultimo nombre que dijo la reina Lucy le supo a una amargura.

Veo que le tiene un gran apego a su hermana, Majestad- dijo Lilandil desafiente

Claro que si majestad, si es mi sangre- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

Se nota que se parecen mucho- dijo Lilandil en fuego

Claro majestad- dijo Lucy inocentemente

Y yo creo que es un buen momento para bailar, me permites esta pieza- dijo Edmund interviniendo, Lucy le dio la mano a su hermano

Con gusto- dijo amargamente mirando a Lilandil

Querida mia, me permites- dijo Caspia intentando separar a su esposa

Seira un placer- dijo Lilandil fastidiada

Todos se sorprendieron por la discusión que hubo entre la reina Lucy y la esposa de rey Lilandil, mientras la música sonaba los reyes bailaban al compás de las melodías pero la tensión seguia presente entre las reinas. Ya después de varias horas de baile, se abrieron las puertas a dos figuras que sobresalían con una belleza única, la dama vestía al océano mismo y el pelo del caballero hacia que reblandeciera como el sol , y ahí frente a todos salio quien habia sido esperada por todos y todas, no paraban los murmuros apenas ella bajo.

Ante ustedes el gran rey Peter el magnifico y la reina Susan la benevola- dijo el portavos

Los reyes bajaron las escaleras, pero los murmuros seguían, muchas damas no le quitaban la vista a la reina que tenia una cara de poker que no se le iría, los nobles en cambio la veian con un despresio total, pero el rey Peter era el mas elogiado por todos, cuando llegaron donde sus hermanos y el rey de Narnia los saludaron de manera cortes como lo habian echo en aquellos tiempos.

Me da gusto verlos, majestades- dijo Caspian amargo pero feliz al ver a Susan quien lo mira con la misma indiferencia de siempre

Creeme cuando digo que solo estoy aqui por mi hermana- dijo Peter seriamente, mirnando a Susan que vio a Caspian entristecio

Y yo solo estoy aquí por mi único amor, el que no me fallo, el que estuvo siempre en mi corazón cuando lo necesite, por quien estoy dispuesta si así se a sacrificar mi propia vida, Narnia- dijo Susan orgullosa

Usted ama mucho a sus tierras, majestad, pero ¿es lo unico que ama?- pregutno ofendido Caspian

Susan se acerco con cautela al rey, Lilandil se puso a lado de Caspian para ver a la reina que sonrio de la misma manera que la hacia molestar y le hablo directamente al rey.

Narnia, mi pueblo, mi familia y su futuro fuero, son y sera mis únicos amor- dijo Susan despresiando a Caspian y este herido no evito decir algo que molesto mucho a la reina

Entonces ¿porque su majestad me beso cuando aun eramos jóvenes?- pregunto Capsian con el orgullo en alto, Lilandil sonrió por lo que hizo su rey, Susan no hablo sino que le dio una cachetada enfrente de todos que miraron con asombro el acto que hizo la reina, Lilandil se molesto mucho y llamo a su guardia de confianza.

Como se atreve a golpear al rey de Narnia- dijo Lilandil molesta

El empezó y yo lo termine- dijo Susan firme, sus hermanos la observaban desde lejos, pero Peter se mantubo cerca de ella por si algo salia mal

Es un atrvimiento su acto, usted fue reina en su epoca pero esta no es la suya, el es el actual rey- grito amenazante Lilandil

Una vez rey o reina de Narnia, siempre lo seras, y llamas atrevimiento lo que hice pero si tu eres la reina para eso- dijo Susan orgullosa

Loci, por favor escolten a la reina a su habitación- dijo Lilandil a su guardia secreto quien obedeció de inmediato

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...no me hagas reír, porque tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que puede llegar a pasar- dijo Susan sonriendo, Loci protegiendo a su reina ordeno a unos guardias que intentaron tomar a la reina Peter trato de intervenir pero fue detenido por sus hermanos, lo iba le iba tomar la muñeca a Susan pero esta en un movimiento rapido se la agarro primero.

Que crees que haces- dijo una voz fuera de lo normal tomando la muñeca de Loci con tanta fuerza que el empezó a arrodillarse del dolor, entonces Lilandil pudo ver quien era, Yue agarro a Loci por el cuello y lo lanzo lejos haciendo que si impacto derrumbara a los otro guardias, ella se fue acercando donde Lilandil y sonrío de la misma manera que siempre odiaba.

Así que tu eres esa maldita bastarda que tanto quiere lastimar a mi Susan, pues lo siento mucho- dijo mirando a Loci muerto del terror por el miedo a su reina y a aquella cosa- para que cepas idiota mi nombre es Yue- volteo a Lilandil- y solo llegan donde mi reina por encima de mi cadaver.

Que eres tu- dijo Lilandil muerta del terror

Yo soy el espíritu que te permite a ti y a tus hermanas seguir posando al frente de mi hija- dijo Yue orgullosa

¿tu hija?- no entendía nada por aquel ser

Realmente es cierto lo que dicen entre mas rubia mas estupida, mi hija es la noche y gracias a la intervenicon que he dado por ustedes ella las sigue manteniendo a su lado porque si yo se lo pidiese- dijo acercándose un poco mas a Lilandil- tu y las otras estrellas estuvieran muertas, y yo no soy de pedir pero que esta sea la ultima vez que te atrevas a hablarle asi a mi reina.

Hablarle así si ella se lo merecía- grito Lilandil molesta, Yue se aseguro de humillarla frente a todos

Se lo merecía pero fijate que también se merecía a Narnia, a Rilian, a el rey, si dime como se sentiría que la persona que mas amas en este mundo ya tiene duña y que tu no eres mas que algo insignificante a lado de tal obra- dijo mirando Caspian- sabes que para el rey tu no eres nada en cambio Susan es algo mas por ella es lo suficientemente digna de el pero tu no eres mas que una faldera.

Cuando Lilandil oyó cada palabra que Yue dijo ella se rió, enfrente de su cara todos los presentes incluyendo a Loci miraron con tristeza a Lilandil, quien se fue trasformadas en una estrella fuera del salón, el rey vio al ser que tanto amenazo la vida de Susan y ella solo de dirijo una cara de puñete antes de regresar.

Peter la sostuvo en su brazo y vio que Susan segia inconsciente, el miro con rabia a Caspian de la misma manera que lo había hecho Yue, la tomo entre sus brazo y se la llevo de inmediato pero antes de irse miro a los guardias que seguían en el suelo.

Si alguno de ustedes vuelve a tocar a mi hermana sera el primero al que mate- dijo Peter fuera de si

Peter subió con su hermana en brazos todos estaban viendo como se alejaba. Edmund y Lucy no hicieron nadna porque su hermano tenia sus razones para estar asi; cuando este llego a la habitación puso a Susan en la cama y la despojo de su ropa dejándola solo en ropa interior, Peter se puso del otro lado de la cama y se quedo vigilado a Yue/ Susan

buenas noches hermanas- dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente...<p>

El rey de Narnia se encontraba recordando los sucesos anteriores, no se olvido de la mirada del rey Peter, sus ojos prendian en fuego, no sabia como o porque sentia celos de que cada vez que lo veia con su reina, el estubiera ahi para ella.

El rey decidio salir de su despacho para dar un paseo a los jardines reales hay estaban 3 de las 4 estatuas porque la unica que le gustaba ver fue arrebatada por su esposa, sin embargo puso su mirada en la primera de todas, y la miro cun un despresio sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado.

El rey Peter salio de donde estaba para parse frente al actual rey, este se dio vuelta y se sorprendio al ver a su visitante

Buen dia rey Peter- dijo de manera cortes el rey

Buenos dias rey Caspian X- dijo el rey Peter amargo

Veo que no esta con su hermana- dijo Caspian intrigado

ella sigue descansando despues de todo todavia no puede controlar del todo los poderes de Yue-dijo Peter igual

oh ¿Pero es posible que ella se separe de aquel ser?- pregunto esperansado Caspian

No, me temo que no es posible al aceptar a Yue en su vida Susan se trasformo en la mismisima luna- dijo Peter amargo

¿Porque no esta con ella?- pregunto Caspian autoritario

Porque necesita descansar mi presencia solo estorbaria al igual que la suya- dijo Peter directo al grano

¿Mi precensia de que manera estorba?- pregunto Caspian algo ofendido

Recordandole a mi hermana un dolor que no se merecia porque si ella es asi no es por algo sino por alguien que la lastimo mucho y no merece estar a lado de ella- dijo Peter firme

NO ESTAR A SU LADO, SI FUE ELLA QUIEN ME DESPRESIO Y SE OLVIDO DE MI- grito molesto Caspian

Tu no tiene ningun derecho sobre ella si fuisttes tu el primero en lastimarla y es a eso por lo que vine no a mas nada manente alejado de Susan, no le hables no la mires no nada- dijo Peter con una voz mas grave

Alejarme no puedo porque la amo pero si ella se hubiera negado a ese ser entonces podriamos estar juntos, y lo siento pero no, ella es mia aunque no lo quiera reconocer- dijo Caspian pesivo

Ese ser tiene nombre y es Yue- dijo Peter fuera de si

¿Como se que se llame, mi reina se pudo a ver negado a trasformarse en lo que es?-dijo molesto Caspian

De igual manera yo tambien pude negarme- dijo Peter completamente diferente

El rey no quito la vista de lo que estaba viendo el rey Peter comenzo a brillar de una manera unica, todos los que estaban alrededor del jardin vieron el mismo resplandor mas no sabian de donde probenia, Peter cambio totalmente su pelo se torno dorado mientras sus ojos tomaron un color rojiso, y su cuerpo brillaba como si fuera el mismo sol

No lo repito otra vez llamas a mi hermana por su nombre Yue, yo soy quien permite al dia segir brillando para que se mantenga el equilibrio en Narnia, hermano mayor de la luna y tio de la noche y el dia, guia del oceano blanco. Mi nombre Sun- dijo una voz fuera del cuerpo del rey

No puede ser tu tambien-dijo espantado el rey

El rey me permitio su cuepro para proteger a su hermana y a la mia, creame cuando le digo que yo mataria a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla y no voy a permitir que la vuelvas a lastimar, asi que quedas adevertido- dijo Sun antes de regresar donde Peter

Todos los que vieron la luz se quedaron mudos al ver la figura que la emanaba pero nadie dijo nada porque Peter solo estaba con Caspian y sin darse cuenta se expuso demasiado, el no se caso porque sabia como controlar los poderes de su amigo

¿Como? ¿Cuando?- se hizo un millon de preguntas el rey cuando Peter lo miro una ultima vez

Si te tengo que matar para salvarla a ella lo hare, y mas te vale quedarte callado Susan no sabe mi secreto- dijo Peter salindo de la habitacion, mas una sombra que habia visto de cerca el enfrentamiento entre los reyes se lo fue a informar a su reina quien estaria gustosa de hacer sufrir a la luna

* * *

><p>En la tarde...<p>

El principe Rilian se encontraba dando un paseo en el gran bosque, montaba su caballo a gran velocidad que decidio descansar un rato el se fue a explorar, sin quere vio a la reina Lucy darse un baño pero ella no se encontraba del todo desnuda, Rilian rapidamente se metio en uno arbusto no queriaq que la reina se molestara pero no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima.

Lucy seguia nadando en el rio el agua estaba tibia le gustaba mucho ese ambiente mas oyo un ruido que la puso en alerta, entonces vio un caballo que sabia reconocer bien a quien pertenecia, cuando Rilian se dio cuenta del ruido que hizo Cormastio se avergonso demaisado la reina ya sabia que estaba ahi, por su parte Lucy se sonrojo furiosamente, y no pudo evitar gritar.

RILIAN SAL DE DONDE ESTES AHORA MISMO- dijo Lucy sonrojada y molesta se puso detras de una roca tan solo asomo su cabeza para ver a Rilian pero el salio po el otro lado.

Me llamo majestad- djo una voz haciendo que Lucy se volteara y se pusieran sus ojos como platos

¿Porque me estabas espiando?- dijo molesta Lucy cubriendose con los brazo, Rilian sonrio ante la accion de la reina pero se le fue muy rapido con la cara de verguenza que tenia.

Majestad yo...no la estaba espiando... es que sali de paseo y la encontre por accidente creaeme que yo no soy ningun atrevido o este tipo de persona- dijo Rilian avergonzado

Si como no me encontrastes por casualidad- dijo molesta Lucy a lo que Rilian se rio por la actitud de la riena

Lo que no entiendo es porque su majestad actua asi frente a un hombre y disculpe si eso sono algo atrevido- rio Rilian a ver a la reina sonrojada como un mismo tomate, Lucy molesta le salpico agua Rilian no le dio tiempo de defenderse porque ya estaba todo empapado

Y asi es como se actua frente a un hombre- dijo Lucy molesta nadando asi donde la orilla peor no se percato qeu Rilian se habia metido al agua, cuando se volteo para decirle algo vio su armadura, su botas y su camisa afuera, entonces Lucy volteo lentamente la cabeza para ver a Rilian detras de ella quien le salpico agua.

Y asi es como los hombres peleamos- dijo Rilian en una risa al ver la cara de la reina

Esto es la guerra- dijo Lucy molesta salpicando agua a Rilian quien no se pudo defender porque la reina lo ataco demasiado rapido, pero no evito regresarle los mismas saplicadas, Lucy segio con la guerra de agua pero en un momento no se dio cuenta de que Rilian ya no estaba en su lugar, derrepente sintio que alguien la jalo del pie y la sumergio a bajo, Lucy pudo ver a Rilian con una sonrisa en su cara y este se cogio a la reina de la cintura quien intento safarse pero no podia contra la fuerza del principe, en un momento dado sintio unos labios en su boca lo que la hizo ruborisarse mucho golpeo a Rilian con el codo para buscar algo de aire.

Where did you come from lady  
>And ooh won't you take me there<br>Right away won't you baby  
>Tenderoni you've got to be<br>Spark my nature  
>Sugar fly with me<br>Don't you know  
>Now is the perfect time<br>We can make it right  
>Hit the city lights<br>Then tonight ease the lovin pain  
>Let me take you to the max<p>

Lucy salio disparada del agua le estaba costando respirar con lo que acaba de suceder, pero en ese momento oyo la risa de alguien se volteo a ver y era Rilian quien estaba sentado sobre una roca no pudo evitar tocarse los labios, Lucy al ver esto sintio un escalofrio en su espalda, Rilian alzo la mirada y vio que la reina lo estaba viendo, a él le gusto mucho la expresion en los ojos de ella, Lucy trato de bajar la mirada y se dio vuelta si lo segia viendo un segundo mas se podria desfallecer, la estaba volviendo loca, su musculos, su ojos, su maldita sonrisa, su cuerpo, sino se alejaba no podria soportar mas intento aljarse pero no pudo cuando sintio a uno brazo que la aprisionaban por atras, Rilian abrazo a Lucy tomandola de la cintura.

Sueltame, dejame ir- dijo Lucy algo molesta no por querer alejarse sino por el contacto con Rilian

Lo siento majestad pero es muy pronto para ello- le dijo Rilian al oido a Lucy quien se sintio desfallecer ante la voz de Rilian, el pudo notar el cabio de terperatura en la reina, de un giro inesperado la volteo para verla y le gusto mucho lo que vio

Dejame ir- insistio Lucy con la voz entrecortada, ella estaba muy sonrojada, bajo su mirada pero la volvio a subir porque no queria mirar haica abajo, pero cuando encontro la mirada de Rilian el tenia una ceja arriba cuando vio la cara de la reina.

Acaso a la reina le gusta verme asi o sera que el calor le esta afectando mucho- dijo Rilian en tono atrevido

Tu eres un...- pero fue callada por un beso que no vio venir otra vez.

I wanna love you ( p.y.t.)  
>Pretty young thing<br>You need some lovin (t.l.c)  
>And i'll take you there<br>I wanna love you ) (p.y.t.)  
>Pretty young thing<br>You need some lovin' ((t.l.c.)  
>Tender lovin' care<br>I'll take you there

Lucy sintio los labios de Rilian, la estaba besando pero mas lento esta vez ella intento empujarlo pero no pudo, él la tenia agarrada de la cintura y su cabeza. Rilian sabia que aquello era un gran atrevimiento pero no se queria seprar de los labios de la reina eran muy dulces y provocativos para el. Lucy segia luchando pero no pudo mas contra su propio cuepo y dejo de forzejar contra el paso su manos a sus manos a su cuello y a su espalda. La falta de aire los obligo a separse par verse el uno al otro, Rilian tenia una gran sonrisa mientras Lucy tenia una cara de camaron, toda su sangre se consentraba en un mismo punto y ella se molesto cuando miro a Rilian con esa maldita sonrisa.

Tu eres un fastidio y un completo pervertido- dijo Lucy molesta pero existada al mismo tiempo

Pero no niega que le gusta esa sensacion, majestad- dijo Rilian en tono bromista al ver a la reina le gustaba que se pusiera molesta, Lucy le fue a dar una cachetada por el comentario pero fue detenida por la mano de Rilian quien la obligo a pegarse mas a ella para sentir su cuerpo, Lucy se ruboriso mucho mas por la actitud de Rilian, ella no pudo contra el era demasiado fuerte y muy tentador. Rilian sintio cada parte de ella sus caras estaban mas cerca, pudo sentir su respiracion, sus brazos, su pechos y todo su cuerpo, se estaba desesperando necesitaba mas de ella pero no queria ser un atrevido y trato de quitar aquella idea de su mente mas su manos hicieron otra cosa.

Lucy se sonrojo demasiado cuando Rilian le empezo a quitar el corset que tenia por detras ella intento detenerlo, sin embargo segia siendo muy fuerte, y en menos de un segundo ella quedo al descubierto frente a el que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Nothin can stop this burnin'  
>Desire to be with you<br>Gotta get to you baby  
>Won't you come,it's emergency<br>Cool my fire yearnin'  
>Honey, come set me free<p>

Don't you know now is the perfect time  
>We can dim the lights<br>Just to make it right in the night  
>Hit the lovin' spot<br>I'll give you all i've got

Lucy ahogo un grito cuando Rilian la tomo por la cintura el la segia viendo, era muy hermosa y tan dulce, la volvio a mirar y la beso con una intensidad que despero a la reina por oxigeno. Lucy estaba asustada en un ultimo intento empujo a Rilian y se cubrio con su brazo, el sonrio y se acerco a ella, comenzo a nadar mas la espalda de Lucy choco contra una roca y no pudo salir porque Rilian la tenia acorralada contra su voluntad, el puso su brazo en la roca para evitarle el paso a Lucy

Dejame en paz, por favor- dijo Lucy exitada pero con algo de miedo en su voz

Porque tiene miedo masjestad, sino le hare daño- dijo Rilian tomando a Lucy por la cintura, el lentamente separo su brazos para volver a sentir su cuerpo, Lucy tenia miedo, Rilian pudo ver la expresion que tenian sus ojos.

No te hare daño- dijo Rilian besando a Lucy, y luego besando su cuello, ella gimio cuando sintio los labios del principe desender cerca de la parte superior de su pecho, Rilian sonrio ante aquel sonido y dejo de bersarla para sususrrale algo al odio.

Eres muy fragil, esta es la primera vez que tienes a un hombre ante ti, enloqueciendolo de esta manera, no tengas miedo no te voy a lastimar- dijo Rilian tratando de calmar a Lucy, quien lentamente sintio las manos de principe hacer ciruclos en su piel y estas continuaron subiendo, ella cerro sus ojos y dedico a sentir al principe quien estaba por tener a una de la reinas mas dificiles de domar.

I wanna love you ( p.y.t.)  
>Pretty young thing<br>You need some lovin (t.l.c)  
>And i'll take you there<br>I wanna love you ) (p.y.t.)  
>Pretty young thing<br>You need some lovin' ((t.l.c.)  
>Tender lovin' care<br>I'll take you there

Lucy era vicitma de su propio deseo Rilian la estaba llebando a cielo el era un inexperto en estas situaciones pero no era su primera vez, mas no se sobrepaso con ella porque tenia puesta la falda todavia y no se atrevio a quitarsela no queria que la reina sintiera miedo ante aquella sensacion. Lucy gimio con mas fuerza cuando los labios de Rilian besaron una zona que la hizo casi demayarse, él la tomo de la espalda para evitar que se callera, lentamente fue acariciandola para que su repiracion volviera a la normalidad, Lucy esta mas que sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.

Lentamente fue recuperando su respiracion, segia con su ojos cerrados por la sensacion que acababa de pasar, le gusto y mucho de eso se percato el principe cuando la vio que ella lentamente abrio sus ojos, el tenia la misma sonrisa y las cejas arriba, la reina no pudo evitar y por propio institno beso al principe, el la agarro de la espalda. Ella se separo por falta de aire.

¿Te gusto?- pregunto sonriendo el principe, ella lo miro pero no se pudo molestar

Tu eres un atrevido, idiota, descabellado y si puedo decir un gran amante, para serte sinsera si me gusto y mucho- dijo Lucy casada, ella recosto su cabeza en el pecho de Rilian, el nado con ella hasta la roca y la abrazo, le acaricio la espalda para calmarla, Lucy sintio que nunca olvidaria aquella tarde.

Descansa luego no vamos juntos- dijo Rilian dandole un beso a la reina en la frente.

Porque lo hiciste, nadie me a tratado asi nunca- dijo Lucy algo cansada

Bueno son muy ciegos o no ven lo hermosa que eres- dijo Rilian bromeando

Claro que cuando esos ciegos son Peter y Edmund realmente pobre del que me halla tocado- dijo Lucy malevola

QUE- grito Rilian asustado

Era una broma- dijo Lucy dandole un beso al principe, Rilian le correspondio el beso con mas intensidad haciendo que Lucy necesitara llenar sus pulmones de aire

Creo que seria buen momento para regresar- dijo Rilian al ver la reina con una cara de molestia, amabos nadaron a la orilla del rio, Rilian se volteo para darle algo de pribasidad a la reina y viceversa; luego se fuero en Cormastio de regreso al castillo. Cuando regresaron nadie supo lo que paso entre la reina y el principe pero se les veia mas unidos, y eso se percato la reina Susna, quien no le quito la mirada ni un segundo a Rilian.

Lucy que bueno que te encuentro, Edmund necesita ayuda- dijo Susan en una excusa

Bueno supongo que terminaremos de hablar en otro momento- dijo Lucy en una sonrisa al principe

Claro en otro momento- dijo Rilian con una sonrisa igual, en ese momento querdaron solos el principe y la riena Susan

Bueno cuando me pretendias decir que te gusta mi hermana- dijo Susan en tono acusador

Majestad yo..-no supo que decir Rilian

Mira si quieres estar con ella no hay ninugn problema pero yo tendre que aprobar eso Rilian- dijo Susan seria

Majestad yo le hize una promesa y estoy dispuesto a cumplirla- dijo de rodillas Rilian

No hace falta que hicieras eso, pero olvides que estoy confiando en ti- dijo Susan de manera comprensiva antes de dejar a Rilian solo.

* * *

><p>En la noche...<p>

La reina ya se encontraba en su cuarto, mirando a la luna, y contemplando la noche, es eso oyo la voz de alguien que conocia perfectamente, estaba tocando la puerta, ella se levanto de la cama se habia puesto su bata.

¿Que pasa?- pregunto Susan a Peter

Nada solo queria ver como estabas- dijo Peter preocupado

Yo bien quieres entrar- dijo Susan, Peter paso al cuarto de Susan y noto que su hermana no paraba de ver la luna

Estas pensando ¿cierto?- pregunto Peter mirandola haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos y se volterara

No es nada, tengo sueño- dijo Susan en un bosteso, Peter se sento en su cama para acompañar a su hermana

Mejor descansa- dijo Peter a su hermana quien se encontraba recosada en su brazo, ella lo miro pero con los ojos de otra persona

¿Que no la puedes dejar dormir?- pregunto Peter acusador

Claro que puedeo pero acambio de...- dijo aquella voz que siempre le hacia la vida imposible

¿A cambio de que?- pregunto Peter a Yue

De esto- dijo Yue tomando prisionero los labios del rey quien le corespondio el mismo beso

Tranquila ella no lo sabe todavia- dijo Peter a Yue quien despues de esto regreso al cuerpo de Susan dejandola en un profundo sueño. Peter se quedo con su hermana todo el tiempo que pudo para acompañarla, hasta quedarse dormido

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui les dejo este cap me voy de vacaciones so tenia que terminarlo para los que le interesa como van las cosas, le digo qeu el prox. cap habra un leve suspian y las cosas entre Lucy y Rilian se pondran mas interesantes, pero el secreto de Peter se va a descubir por Lilandil.<p>

Hasta la proxima viejo


	9. La carrera contra el tiempo

Queridos amigos lamento no subir otro cap pero me tome unas largas vacaciones por eso deje de escribir por un rato pero no importa he vuelto y con más interés y candela en la historia. Disfrútenlo weeeeeee

**La carrera contra el tiempo**

Ya había pasado 2 meses desde que llegaron a Narnia y todos cambio en aquel país con los reyes de antaño, especialmente la reina Susan, desde que acepto ser otra su propia gente se fue contra ella, en vez preferían a la reina Lilandil pero eso a ella no le importaba si por ellos estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su propia vida.

El mercado se encontraba muy lleno y todos hablaban de la reina pero nunca se imaginaron encontrársela frente a frente.

Ves lo que te digo, la reina Susan no es la misma ahora es un demonio que es capaz de todo- dijo un narniana a la multitud 230 27 15

La reina es un peligro para Narnia- dijo un minotauro

Que podemos hacer si le hacemos daño aquel ser no perdonara- dijo un noble ratón

Tenemos que hacer lo que sea mejor por el bien de Narnia- dijo un tejón a todos

Hay que sacar a la reina de aquí- dijo un centauro

Pero cuando todos querían empezar un complot contra la reina no se dieron cuenta que ella los observaba entre la multitud disfrazada con un capote. Todos siguieron hablando pero ella los vio no tenían la culpa de estar molesto pero eran lo único por lo que vivía y amaba no había otra cosa en ese mundo que la amara tanto como lo hacían ellos. Mientras ellos seguían hablando no se percataron de que una mujer empezó a catar una rara melodía para ellos.

I don't wanna go another day  
>So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind<br>Seems like everybody is breaking up  
>And throwing their love away<br>But I know I got a good thing right here  
>That's why I say (Hey)<p>

Todos se quedaron viendo a la extraña mujer que empezó a cantar su voz dolía y se sentía amor en cambio pero nadie sabía quién era, solo la oían cantar con melancolía la voz de un ángel solitario que buscaba a gritos a su amante perdido ellos todavía no entendían pero solo se dedicaron a escuchar.

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever  
>Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u<br>You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby  
>Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u<p>

La miraron perdidos en esa voz que los transportaba a otro mundo, se olvidaron de que estaban discutiendo pero solo se dedicaron a mirarla pensaron en quien podía ser esa misteriosa mujer que cantaba. Su voz parecía ala de un ángel que seguía su camino o la aurora de cada mañana.

I don't wanna go another day  
>So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.<br>See the way we ride in our private lives,  
>Ain't nobody getting in between.<br>I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
>And I say<p>

Los narnianos se encontraban en otro mundo su viva voz hacia que cualquier melodía se oyera como la de un grillo, esa voz se extendió hasta el palacio, el rey iba de paseo junto a su esposa al pueblo, al llegar al mercado vieron un tumulto de gente todos se acercaban cada vez más para ver a la misteriosa mujer y los reyes igual nunca habían escuchado una voz tan pura como esa, la reina se impresiono con aquella voz y el rey se perdió en su canto, pero ella solo cantaba para su pueblo.

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever  
>Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u<br>You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby  
>Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u<p>

Cada narniano quería saber quería saber quién era la misteriosa dama , especialmente la reina estaba tan intrigada que quería aquella dama en el palacio para que cantara para su rey pero jamás se imaginaria que esa dama terminaría siendo su peor pesadilla, al verla el rey sintió una paz que no experimento en mucho tiempo.

And now Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
>And now I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.<br>I got you,We'll be making love endlessly.  
>I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)<br>Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

Poco a poco Susan iba ganando una batalla que perdía contra una estrella pero ella no sedería por su pueblo estaba dispuesta ser cualquier cosa, aquel que se atreviera a quitarle una vida a Narnia sería capaz de morir, la reina se sostenía sobre su tierra si él se caía ella se cae con él.

So don't you worry about People hanging around,  
>They ain't bringing us down. I know you and you know me<br>And that's all that counts. So don't you worry about  
>People hanging around, They ain't bringing us down.<br>I know you and you know me And that's why I say

Lilandil se fue acercando mas para ver a la misteriosa dama, Susan pudo ver que ella se aproximaba dio una vuelta para dirigirse a su pueblo, Lilandil vio que ella estaba de lado opuesto a la dama hacia que camino hacia su dirección peor otra vez la dama se dio vuelta, ese comportamiento le pareció extraño quizás la dama no quería ser descubierta cosa que noto Lilandil a ver que ella solo se dirigía al pueblo.

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever  
>Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u<br>You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u, my baby  
>Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u<p>

Todos estaban fascinados con aquella dama, Susan termino de cantar y los vio pero seguía cubierta con el capote por lo que nadie sabía quién era hacía que lentamente fue caminado fuera de la multitud pero Lilandil no quería perder la oportunidad de ver quien era aquella dama hacia que pido a unos soldados que la llamasen ante ella cuando Susan vio lo que pasaba se dio vuelta pero pensó que mejor seguiría con el juego.

Disculpe, Milady pero su majestad desea conocerla- dijo un guardia que Susan conocía muy bien

¿Y para que desea conocerme su majestad, soldado?- dijo Susan en una voz irreconocible

No sabemos, solo cumplimos ordenes- dijo el soldado

En ese caso, sería un completo honor conocer a su majestad- dijo Susan molesta

Lilandil vio que Loci traía a la misteriosa dama que seguía sin revelar su identidad, el rey vio que la dama se dirigía hacia su esposa camino hasta llegar donde ella, Lilandil estuvo feliz al saber que todavía su rey podía sentir algo por ella cosa que repudio Susan, tanto el rey como la reina estaban ansiosos por conocer a la dama pero nunca se imaginaron quien era ella.

Majestades, es un honor conocerlo- dijo Susan con su voz disfrazada

Por favor no sea tan modesta, estamos muy impresionados con su voz nunca habíamos escuchado algo así en toda nuestra vida- dijo el rey impresionado

Igualmente me encuentro yo, por favor he de pedirle que venga cantar al palacio su voz sí que será única ahí, todos les encetaría- dijo Lilandil emocionada

Me gustaría majestades pero tengo que declinar la invitación porque yo solo canto para mi pueblo- dijo Susan orgullosa

Pero ahí podrías estar…-intento decir Lilandil pero fue callada con el comentario que dijo Susan

Majestades la realidad no me sentiría cómoda ahí solo me traería recuerdos tristes, realmente lo siento pero no puedo aceptar su invitación- dijo Susan

La reina nunca se había sentido tan humillada nadie le había tratado así ella siempre fue buena con su pueblo no entendió porque aquella dama no quería aceptar su invitación, Lilandil se molesto mucho y llamo a la dama antes de que esta se retirara.

Joven dama, exijo que venga ahora- dijo Lilandil autoritaria, los narnianos vieron que su reina se encontraba molesta con la dama misteriosa cosa que no les agrado.

Joven dama, podría venir acá- dijo un minotauro entre la multitud, Susan se dio vuelta y camino hacia el minotauro que la llamo.

Necesitas algo- dijo Susan con una voz dolida

Mi reina la está llamando, y exige su presencia- dijo el minotauro a la defensiva de Lilandil

Noble minotauro, creo ya deje claro que no quiero ir al palacio, no es algo a lo que este obligada- dijo Susan

Pero su majestad la requiere- dijo el minotauro

Lo sé mas no quiero ir, eso solo me trae recuerdos tristes- dijo Susan comprensiva

La reina se fue acercando donde la dama misteriosa, Lilandil se encontraba molesta como le había negado una invitación como esa, el rey trato de intervenir pero vio que no era posible porque su reina se encontraba frente a frete de la joven dama.

Mañana cantara para nosotros en el palacio le guste o no, si le trae recuerdos tristes lo siento pero usted tendrá que asistir, espero haya entendido- dijo Lilandil ante la joven dama

No estoy en la obligación de ir- dijo Susan en su defensa

Está en la obligación y tu cantaras para mí y mi rey entendido- dijo Lilandil con autoridad ante la joven dama

Si cantase para alguien prefiero que sea la reina Susan ella al menos no obliga a su pueblo a cumplir sus caprichos como lo hace usted- dijo Susan dando el primer golpe a Lilandil

Lilandil tanto como los presentes se quedaron impactados por el comentario que dijo la dama, escuchar el nombre de esa mujer molesto mucho a Lilandil, su rabia se fue contra la dama, Susan no vio venir la mano de la reina, ella quedo en ridículo cuando ante la cachetada de aquella insignificante estrella

Nunca más vuelva a decir ese nombre en mi presencia- grito Lilandil a la dama

Usted no merece a Narnia- dijo con lastima Susan

Como te atreves es suficiente muéstrate- grito la reina a la dama todos los presentes se quedaron viendo

Como usted desee, majestad- dijo Susan con su sonrisa irónica, se quito el capote y todo se quedaron sin habla incluyendo la reina- sorpresa

Todos estaban con una molestia incontrolable al ver a la reina Susan en persona, especialmente Lilandil pero sonrió al ver la marca roja que todavía estaba sobre la mejilla de la reina, Susan noto la sonrisa de la reina y eso ya le estaba molestando.

Vaya esto sí que no lo esperaba, la reina Susan la traidora de Narnia, oh disculpe si te molesto el golpe- dijo Lilandil con una sonrisa victoriosa

Oh no te preocupes si a mí me encanta el dolor- dijo Susan mientras hacía girar su cuello- pero también me encanta provocarlo

Enserio no me…- en un ínstate Lilandil sintió el golpe de un puño en su estomago- digas- termino la reina Susan frete a Lilandil

A eso te dolió, disculpa y casi se me olvida- dijo Susan con una sonrisa que molesto a Lilandil pero el dolor que este le causo la reina era insoportable.

Tú me das lastima y pensar que Caspian te eligió para ser su esposa, pero el rey no prefiere baratijas como tú, permíteme enseñarte que es lo que al rey le gusta- dijo Susan estando a lado del rey

Caspian no reaccionó hasta después de un momento cuando sintió los labios de la reina sobre los suyos, se quedo quieto sus labios eran dulces y no quería que aquel beso terminara peor tan pronto como vino tan pronto como se fue, Lilandil al ver aquella escena se sintió tan humillada y los vio en los ojos de su rey. Los presentes se sintieron molestos al ver el sufrimiento de la reina todos miraron con odio a la reina Susan quien les sonrió, lentamente camino a su gran amor.

Si enserio tanto me odian porque no me hacen un favor y terminan con mi vida así pondremos fin a este asunto- dijo Susan sonriendo a su pueblo, todos se quedaron impactados con lo que dijo la reina

Usted está bien quiere que la matemos- dijo asombrada una narniana

Básicamente, si me odian tanto como dicen porque no me mata y ya está- dijo Susan otra vez a su pueblo

Su pueblo estaba a punto de decir algo pero una voz se oyó entre tantas multitud pero nadie pensó que esta voz resulto ser la del rey Peter, Lilandil se sorprendió al ver al rey pero eso no le importo porque ya sabía cómo humillaría a la reina por su atrevimiento; Ella sabia la verdad sobre el rey gracias a su guardia secreto Loci quien le conto un secreto que nadie debía saber.

Flashback

_Loci vio desde una esquina la transformación del rey Peter a aquel ser era imposible creer que la grandeza pudiera convertirse en aquella cosa. Loci no espero y fue directo a la cámara de su reina ahí sabría que la encontraría tenía que contarle un secreto que sería capaz de lastimar a la luna. _

_Lilandil vio a Loci entrar por su puerta, parecía preocupado pero el estaba ansioso al decirle lo que había visto a la reina, quien solo veía preocupada a Loci._

_Loci porque estas así?- pregunta preocupada la reina _

_El rey…otro..sol…-Loci trataba de decirle a la reina la verdad sobre el rey Peter_

_El rey otro algo con el sol, no te entiendo- dijo confusa Lilandil_

_EL REY PETER ES OTRO IGUAL A LA REINA SUSAN- dijo Loci cansado a la reina Lilandil_

_QUE EL REY PETER QUE- grito impactada Lilandil_

_Mi reina el rey Peter es igual a la reina Susan yo lo he visto con mis ojos- dijo Loci_

_No puede ser posible el rey Peter es noble no es como es ser- dijo Lilandil impresionada_

_Lo es mi reina, yo mismo lo vi cuado el rey Peter y el rey Caspian estaba discutiendo por la reina Susan, el se transformo en el sol, parecía otro ser fuera de este mundo, usted podría usar este secreto contra la reia- dijo Loci sugiriéndole a Lilandil quien estuvo dudosa peor le gusto la idea de su fiel amigo_

_Yo nunca he dudado de tu palabra Loci, y si lo que me dice es verdad el rey es una amenaza al igual que la reia Susan para Narnia, tenemos que actuar rápido o puedo permitir otro ser igual que ese aquí, pero gracias por la información ahora la luna sabrá que o tendría que haberse metido con una estrella- dijop Lilandil en una sonrisa cómplice_

_Cuales son sus ordenes, majestad – dijo loci reverenciando ante su _ majestad

_Solo una destruir a la luna y al sol- dijo Lilandil con un sonrisa maliciosa_

_Así será entonces mi reina- dijo Loci sonriendo_

Fin del Flashbacks

Rey Peter que sorpresa verlo- dijo Lilandil mirado a Susan quien no le gusto lo que oyó

A mi igual me sorprende verla majestad, pero si me disculpa vine por mi hermana- dijo Peter un poco cascarrabias al ver a Susan con la mejilla roja

Tan pronto se va pero porque no se queda un poco más, Sun- dijo Lilandil mirando al rey Peter que se quedo plasmado al oír ese nombre, Susan sin embargo sintió un odio y un dolor enorme al ver a su amado hermano así, todos se preguntaron que quiso decir la reina peor solo dos personas sabían.

Disculpe majestad pero no tengo idea de que está hablando- dijo Peter tratando de evitar el tema

Vaya pero rey Peter todavía no le ha dicho a su hermana, hay que pena más ella debe saber- dijo Lilandil sonriendo a Susan

Saber que Peter?- dijo Susan molesta ante su hermano

Nada de que preocuparte, solo veo que su majestad busca hacerte daño, y yo pensé que era diferente- dijo Peter molesto al ver a la reina

Rey Peter es que ahora va a negar en frete de su hermana que usted es igual que ella- dijo victoriosa Lilandil

De que está hablando, Peter?- dijo Susan molesta pero con un dolor en su corazón

De nada no ves que busca lastimarte- dijo Peter perdiendo la paciencia por culpa de la reina Lilandil

Pero Rey o debo decir Sun porque no se cual es su verdadero nombre, oh reina Susan sabia usted que su hermano posee un mismo ser que usted y que es igual de peligroso como Yue- dijo Lilandil

Susan se sintió humillada por su hermano ella sabía que compartía un cuerpo al igual que ella pero nunca le dijo con quien, Susan le dio un cachetada a su hermano y salió de ahí decepcionada corrió fuera de la muchedumbre; la multitud se quedo sin habla al ver lo que la reina Lilandil había dicho miraron casi incrédulo, Peter en cambio miro con odio a Lilandil quien no paraba de sonreír. El iba tras su amada hermana peor al ver a Lilandil un fuerza dentro de él salió y lo mismo que presencio el rey lo estaban presenciando todos.

Como te atreves a dañar a la luna- hablo un voz fuer del rey

No puede ser, Sun- dijo Lilandil impresionada nunca creyó que el rey Peter fuera un ser tan atractivo y todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la magnificencia del sol

Yo soy el hermano de la luna, y no permitiré que nada ni nadie le haga daño a mi hermana o a la reina Susan- dijo Sun en tono amenazante a Lilandil quien se quedo impresionada por la actitud del rey

Pero como se atreve a hablarme así- dijo ofendida Lilandil

Le hablo así porque es lo que se merece un vulgar como usted- dijo Sun rojo del coraje, se volvió a transformar par ir tras de Susan pero todos vieron con decepción al rey y Lilandil lo vio indignada, mas el juro vengarse de lo que hizo la reina.

En una pequeña habitación se encontraba un príncipe solo aburrido como si nada pasara, el príncipe Rilian solo pensaba en la maravillosa tarde que paso a lado de la reina Lucy cuando pudo ver aquel hermoso cuerpo ante el sin que nadie le digiera algo fue maravilloso sentir el cuerpo de la reina y sus labios muy en especial sus dulces labios que no lo dejaba de pensar.

Flashback

_Lucy era victima de su propio deseo Rilian la estaba llevando a cielo el era un inexperto en estas situaciones pero no era su primera vez, mas no se sobrepaso con ella porque tenia puesta la falda todavía y no se atrevió a quitársela no quería que la reina sintiera miedo ante aquella sensación. Lucy gimió con mas fuerza cuando los labios de Rilian besaron una zona que la hizo casi desmayarse, él la tomo de la espalda para evitar que se callera, lentamente fue acariciándola para que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, Lucy esta mas que sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados._

_Lentamente fue recuperando su respiración, seguía con su ojos cerrados por la sensación que acababa de pasar, le gusto y mucho de eso se percato el príncipe cuando la vio que ella lentamente abrió sus ojos, el tenia la misma sonrisa y las cejas arriba, la reina no pudo evitar y por propio instinto beso al príncipe, el la agarro de la espalda. Ella se separo por falta de aire._

_¿Te gusto?- pregunto sonriendo el príncipe, ella lo miro pero no se pudo molestar_

_Tu eres un atrevido, idiota, descabellado y si puedo decir un gran amante, para serte sinsera si me gusto y mucho- dijo Lucy casada, ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Rilian, el nado con ella hasta la roca y la abrazo, le acaricio la espalda para calmarla, Lucy sintio que nunca olvidaría aquella tarde._

_Descansa luego no vamos juntos- dijo Rilian dándole un beso a la reina en la frente._

_Porque lo hiciste, nadie me a tratado asi nunca- dijo Lucy algo cansada_

_Bueno son muy ciegos o no ven lo hermosa que eres- dijo Rilian bromeando_

Fin del flashback

Hay Lucy como olvidarte- dijo Rilian pensando en aquella tarde, sin embargo, el príncipe no se percato de que alguien había entrad a su habitación

Majestad, estaba pensando en mi – dijo una voz que el príncipe reconocería muy bien

Reina Lucy, disculpe yo no sabía que estaba ahí - dijo Rilian confundido pero luego sonrió- Reina Lucy que hace en mi habitación

Lucy se sonrojo un poco claro si como olvidar aquella tarde cuando estuvo en los brazos del príncipe, él noto el sonrojo de la reina , lentamente se paro en frete de ella cuando iba decir algo Rilian la tomo de la cintura sin que esta pudiera haber hecho algún movimiento.

Yo quería pasar a verte- dijo Lucy nerviosa tratando de zafarse del príncipe

Verme, majestad para que o caso también estaba recordando aquella tarde- dijo Rilian con una mirada de don Juan que cautivo mucho a Lucy

No majestad pero solo quería saber porque pensó en esa tarde usted?- dijo Lucy hechizada por los ojos del príncipe quien no se olvidaba de aquella tarde

Yo pensaba en usted, reina Lucy en sus dulces labios que quisiera volver a besarlos- dijo Rilian seductoramente al oído de la reina

Rilian, por favor no empieces, aquella tarde no debió suceder, eso fue un erro, no debió pasar...- pero fue silenciada por un apasiónate beso que vino del príncipe

Basta de comentarios, si a usted le gusto aquella tarde también majestad- dijo Rilian mirando tiernamente a la reina

Precisamente porque me gusto no debí permitir que tocaras, Rilian- dijo Lucy seria detrás de eso se encontraba un nerviosismo

Ha según usted fue un error majestad, está segura de eso- dijo Rilian mirando desafiante

Perfectamente segura- dijo Lucy intentando separase una vez mas de Rilian

Yo no estoy tan seguro reina Lucy- dijo Rilian tomando a la reina en sus brazo, la llevo hasta su cama

Rilian que haces suéltame- dijo Lucy molesta

Como usted quiera- dijo Rilian divertido

Lucy cayó en la cama del príncipe ella iba a levantarse cuando él la volvió a tumbar, Rilian la miro divertido quería jugar un rato con la reina. Lucy lo miro directo a los ojos él no se resistió a besarla pero ella no opuso resistencia, la falta de aire los separo ellos necesitaba el uno del otro. Rilian jugó un rato cogió el hilo del vestido de Lucy y le empezó a dar vuelta, ella se alarmo por la conducta de Rilian e intento quitárselo pero él no la dejo porque la aprisiono mas contra el si después de todo no pretendía dejar a ir a tan hermosa reina.

Rilian para, esto no es divertido-dijo Lucy nerviosa

Pero porque te pones así si te gusta- dijo Rilian sonriendo ante la reina

Basta Rilian- dijo Lucy con miedo

No ter hare daño- dijo Rilian mirando a la reina que lentamente le dio un beso

No quiero hacer esto- dijo Lucy nerviosa pero un poso sonrojada

Claro que quieres, majestad- dijo Rilian con una sonrisa que lentamente volvieron a besar los labios de la reina

Lucy no podía más y se lanzo a los brazos del príncipe, Rilian besaba apasionadamente a la reina, él la vio con ojos de don Juan que enloquecieron a Lucy, ella lo jalo para besarlo, entre tanta pasión Rilian se estaba encendiendo por culpa de la reina.

En un giro Lucy quedo en sima de Rilian quien sonrio por la expresión de la reina, sin embargo, era ella la que lo sostenía a él en ese momento, Rilian era preso de la reina en ese momento y con gusto se quedaría así para siempre, Lucy lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa sus manos viajaron directamente a la camisa del príncipe y ella lentamente empezó a desatar los botones de la camisa dejando al descubierto el pecho del príncipe.

Vaya majestad usted si que es muy malévola- dijo Rilian sonriendo pero excitado al mismo tiempo

Y su majestad no tiene idea hasta que punto- dijo Lucy besando los labios del príncipe

Enserio ese caso muestre su lado más oscuro- dijo Rilian quien beso a la reina con mayor intensidad, pero fue él quien tomo las riendas estado el encima de la reina ahora.

Lucy se volvió a sentir prisionera de Rilian como aquella tarde, el la estaba besando pero no se conformo con verla o besarla quería volver a sentir ese cuerpo que lo encloqueció, sin pedir permiso desabrocho el traje de la reina y en unos instantes Lucy se encontraba en ropa interior pero ella no se quedaba atrás termino de desatar la camisa de Rilian dejando expuesto su cuerpo a ella.

Rilian no paraba de besar a la reina pero esta vez fue ella quien empezó a seder, el como buen caballero la llevo al cielo otra vez, Rilian le beso el cuello lentamente mientras ella solo ahogaba pequeños jadeos de sus labios Rilian le gusto ver a la reina debajo de él con los ojos cerrados mientras ella seguía jadeando.

Rilian-exclamo excitada Lucy

Se encuentra bien majestad- dijo Rilian con una sonrisa besando la parte superior del corcel

Perfectamente- respondió Lucy ronca

Rilian no espero ni un momento y desato el corzet de la reina tan rápido como pudo, Lucy se sonrojo un poco por la vista del príncipe, la beso lentamente para pedir su permiso antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ella solo se limito a sonreírle, el príncipe entendió el mensaje de la reina y ella se volvió a entregar a los brazos del príncipe como aquella tarde y él se aseguro de llevar a la reina a el cielo.

* * *

><p>En el pueblo ya se oía el escándalo del Rey Peter cosa que a muchos le impacto pero la damas del reino se quedaron sin habla cuando vieron la otra cara de rey entre ellas Lilandil, ningún hombre la trato así en toda su vida. Tras lo sucedido en el mercado el rey se fue con la reina muy molesto, Lilandil triste y humillada por el silencio de su rey decidió irse fuera de ahí.<p>

El rey camino hacia la cámara de tesoro solo ahí conseguiría paz pero no espero ver a la persona que mas deseaba en ese momento, Caspian entro en silencio y lo primero que vio fue a Susan observándose a si misma, el solo se limito a verla pero ella sintió su presencia.

Si viniste a verme mejor me largo porque la estatua que está ahí es solo el recuerdo de lo que fui- dijo Susan fríamente volteando a ver a Caspian quien salió de donde estaba.

Un hermoso recuerdo que me gusta preservar, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?- dijo Caspian melancólico

Esto Caspian si tú eres el gran arquitecto tras esto, quien me causo un daño que no merecía, quien tuvo un hijo que rompió mi corazón quien decidió hacer su vida sabiendo que amaba a otra, no te equivocas creo que la pregunta correcta es ¿Por qué te hice esto?- dijo Susan con una sonrisa irónica

¿Porque soy yo el responsable dímelo? ¿Por qué?- dijo Caspian acercándose a su reina, Susan también se acerco para quedar frente a frete

Porque tú te rendiste antes de buscarme- dijo Susan dando el último golpe al rey, Caspian estaba herido pero no podía esperar más por su reina, Susan estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió una mano en su muñeca que la hizo girar, ya en ese momento el rey se encontraba besando los labios de su reina la tomo de la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo. Ella enfurecida por la rabia golpeo al rey en la mejilla no fue una cachetada sino la marca de un puño.

No te atreva aponerme una mano en sima – dijo Susan molesta peor es fue la primera victoria del rey

Ya cayo la noche y todos se encontraban durmiendo, la luna brillaba pero su brillo era más oscuro, Susan miraba a fuera y recordó todo lo sucedido en todo el día, estaba metida en sus pensamiento que no se percato de que alguien había entrado a su habitación.

Susan- dijo Peter tratando de pedir el perdón de su hamada hermana

¿Por qué no me dijiste acerca de él?- dijo Susan volteando a su hermano

Porque solo así podía protegerte- dijo Peter cayendo a los pies de su hermana- pero solo termine lastimándote

Susan se acerco a su hermano y se puso a su lado, ella lo tomo de la cara antes de darle un ligero beso en la frente, ella lo miro y lo único que sentía era una rabia más grande contra aquella mísera estrella

Mi amado hermano tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sino esa bastarda estrella que se atrevió a levantar la mano contra el sol peor el momento llegara en que el día y la noche se vuelvan realidad , entonces solo entonces no quedara una estrella más que brille sobre mi hija- dijo Susan con una voz sedienta de sangre

Pero cuando ese día pase la noche tendrá que ser protegida porque las estrellas irán tras ella al igual que el navegante- dijo Pete cambiando repentinamente

Y es tarde, mejor descansemos- dijo Susan a su hermano, Peter se quedo vigilando a su hermana como lo hacia siempre, la noche llego mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p>Lo prometido es deuda el próximo capitulo se desatara la guerra en el corazón de Susan pero Lilandil buscar la manera de evitar que la luna brille mas pero ella no sera la que tendrá la ultima palabra<p> 


	10. Las tentaciones prohibidas

Hola mi gente ya es tiempo de que Narnia Revenge vuelva y mas oscura que antes espero que les guste porque esto no será lo mismo la historia a tomado un giro de 180º, disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>Las cosas en Narnia no eran las mismas desde que se descubrió la verdad del rey Peter y el secreto de la reina Susan, Lilandil solo disfrutaba de la ironía cada vez que ella organizaba un baile la reina era odiada por todos, pero aquello fue su mas grande error y se pagaría con sangre el atrevimiento, ya habían pasado 3 meses y también Narnia enfrentaba problemas pues Carlomen le había declarado la guerra y Archenland quería romper relaciones diplomáticas. El rey decidió crear un baile para mejorar las relaciones con sus aliados, pero bien sabían que alguien estaría en vigilancia porque un error y nadie quedaría con vida.<p>

Ya eran las 10:00 los invitados empezaron a llegar, en una habitación separada una dama se estaba preparando para un contrataque, los labios pintados de rojo y los ojos celestes que miraban a una constelación inalcanzable, no escogió un vestido extravagante sino atrevido, de mangas corta caídas pero sin mucho volumen, abierto hasta el pecho termina cuando llega por debajo; se le permitía ver su voluptuosa espalda, el vestido tenia vuelo de tipo " A" caía en cascada desde la cintura y tenia un pequeño adorno por debajo del pecho. Era azul brilloso con detalles de hilo blanco platino, su pelo estaba crispado con un recogido en forma de flor y tenia una diadema de hoja zafiro, ya en su cuello se adornaba un collar de la misma forma que así juego con los aretes y un pulsera de plata y unos zapatos brillosos que contrastaban con su vestido. La luna se hacia notar en todo su esplendor y ninguna estrella brillaría mas que ella.

Un rey preparado para la batalla vestía como un caballero de antigüedad, sus pantalones negros y un camisa semiabierta que entallaba su forma, su camisa era azul brillosos al igual que su hermana tenia unas botas blancas y una capa azul oscuro. Ahora esperaba a su bella hermana con quien debía afrontar al mundo y sus enemigos; el rey Peter abrió la puerta pero al salir nunca se espero lo que vio, s u hermana lucia mas hermosa que nunca y crecía un enorme deseo a su propia sangre. Susan se rio ante la expresión de su hermano quien se sonrojo mucho como para no mirar a su hermana pero era imposible no verla.

Tan mal me veo- dijo Susan riendo todavía

¡NO!- grito Peter que parecía un grito de desesperación- Tú te ves extraordinaria

Gracias, querido hermano- dijo Susan tomando su mano Peter tendría que vigilarla toda la noche

Lista- dijo Peter a su hermana quien sonrió con ironía

Siempre mi querido hermano- dijo Susan quien salió al encuentro de una estrella

En una sala muy grande estaba todo tipo de invitados, y ellos solo venia para saber la verdad de los rumores que sucedían con los reyes de antaño. El rey intentaba mejorar las cosas con sus aliados y la reina se encontraba con sus damas para espera la llegada del rey quien aparentemente despertó un interés en la reina, cuando lo vio no olvida como la trato pero era increíble su trasformación, mas todavía seguía vigilando a la reina para evitar que llegase a estar con su amado esposo, ya que lo único que anhelaba era a la luna y a mas nadie ni siquiera a su esposa o su hijo en ese momento, todos estaba murmurando cuando llegaron, los nobles que veían con ojos negros a la reina se quedaron sin habla cuando la vieron y la misma reina se quedo plasmada.

Que empiece el jugo- susurro Susan cuando todo el mundo la estaba observado

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal..(Woooooo...!)_

_Que todo hombre, desaria tocar... (woooooo...!)_

_Sexy movimiento.. (Oh, Oh, Oh...!)_

_Y tu perfume combinao con el viento... (Que rico, huele...!)_

Todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver la esbelta figura de la reina caminar junto al rey nadie se esperaba que la luna brillase ese noche mas que cualquier estrella. Lilandil se sintió una cólera que llegaba hasta sus huesos, no era posible que ella, precisamente ella tuviera la atención de todos y ella quedara en el vacío, especialmente cuando su rey se encuentra derramando baba por ella. Susan pudo ver a lo lejos la cara de fastidio de Lilandil eso la hizo sentir superior a ella, ya que nadie, absolutamente NADIE se metía con la luna.

_Mami te noto fogosa, y tu eres otra cosa _

_Prendete ponte rabiosa _

_Y sin pensar en mi esposa, el momento se goza _

_Te roza como una Diosa, bien poderosa _

_Cenicienta, mata con la vestimenta _

_Hecha pimienta, y se mi sirvienta _

_Representa, usa las herramientas _

_Y en seguida me tienta, con un vaso de menta_

Nadie podía creer lo que veía es que era tanto la belleza de la reina que se torno en un problema porque, las damas no le gustaba la competencia, y mucho menos a cierta estrella que se moría de los celos por no ser correspondida, ahora pagaba caro el atrevimiento de arremeterse contra la luna. La luna se aprox. a ella y a su rey quien no perdía la vista de aquel voluptuosos cuerpo.

Mi querida Lilandil ¿Qué sorpresa verte? – dijo Susan con sarcasmo

No son es una grata sorpresa- dijo Lilandil enfurecida

Bueno, espero usted y el rey la estén pasando fantástico- dijo Susan con una sonrisa orgullosa, solo miro al rey quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima

No se preocupe alteza, que el rey y yo vamos a estar bien- dijo Lilandil encorajada viendo como la reina se aleja de ellos y mirando con tristeza los ojos de su rey.

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal, uuhooo! (vas entendiendo velda) _

_Que todo hombre desiaria tocar, uuhoo! (jaaa) _

_Sexy movientoooooo! (suelta) _

_Y tu perfume conbino con el viento _

_Que rico huele_

Susan se encontraba del otro lado del salón, muchas damas la miraban con envidia pero los caballeros no podían odiar a algo tan hermosos les costaba pensar que ello fuera tan peligroso. Pero la reina no prestaba estaba atenta a lo que decían sobre ella sino mas bien miraba a cierto rey que la veía desde el otro lado; Caspian no podía creer que aquella hermosa reina se haya convertido en otra, pues le era difícil aceptar que dentro de ella habite un ser tan maligno, pero lo que no supo el rey es que aquel ser lo esta escuchando.

Susan no lo pensó dos veces y camino en asecho en dirección al rey quien se sorprendió al ver a la reina, ella le sonrió como aquella época donde los dos apenas se estaban conociendo, el rey no podía evitar ver su esbelta figura y su voluptuosidad. Era como ver a un ángel que esta contigo pero sin ti, el le sonrio pero una estrella miro la escena que parecía una pesadilla.

_Me desespero _

_Quisiera sentir, tu cuerpo uuh uuh _

_Es el momento _

_De venir a mi, no pierdas mas tiempo_

Rey Caspian X, ¿Por qué tan solo esta noche?- pregunta Susan seductoramente

Yo….estaba acompañado de mi esposa pero ella se encuentra ocupada en este momento- dijo Caspian agitado

¡Oh! Eso es una lastima dejar a rey solo, a mi no me parece ¿le gustaría bailar?- dijo Susan a Caspian quien la miro atónito

Seria un honor pero no debo ser yo quien le invite- dijo Caspian ocultando su felicidad

Nos soy muy creyente de eso- dijo Susan con una sonrisa malvada oculta en dirección a Lilandil

El rey tomo la mano extendida de la reina, y se fueron en medio del salón donde una pieza comenzó a sonar melancólica pero hermosa, el rey tomo a la reina por la cintura y ella le agarro el brazo del rey que se encontraba idiotizado mirando a la reina y sintiendo bajo la yema de sus dedos su delicada piel. Ellos comenzaron a bailar, mientras de un lado se encontraba una estrella enojada por el atrevimiento de la luna, y del otro el sol vigilaba los movimientos del rey, quien no podía evitar sentir una extraño calor que le quemaba el corazón.

_En la mano un vaso, en el pelo un lazo _

_Maquillaje en la cartera, nuca pierde el paso _

_Jamas, a perdido un caso _

_Dame un abrazo, barullame el antebrazo (suelta) _

_Acaba, prendete como lava _

_Y sin pensarlo se mi esclava _

_Dame un besito con baba, que sepa a guayaba _

_Ella no frega ni lava, pero bailando es la brava_

La música seguía mientras el rey continuaba bailando con la reina, pero desde una esquina se veía la furia del sol quien no soportaba ver a su amada hermana en brazos de otro hombre. Y del otro lado Lilandil seguía roja del coraje por lo que vio el rey ignoro su presencia y esto fue toda la noche ahora pudo sentir la consecuencias de sus actos pues la luna se reía en cara al ver al rey con ella.

Rey Caspian fue un gran velada pero ya me tengo que retirar- dijo Susan seductoramente

No te vayas quédate un momento mas, mi reina – dijo Caspian desesperado

Me gustaría pero mi amado hermano me esta esperando- dijo Susan apartándose de Caspian, quien miraba con tristeza a la reina que se alejaba para ir con su hermano

Mi querido hermano, gustarías en bailar- dijo Susan a Peter quien la miro molesto pero no podía sentirlo

Seria todo un honor- dijo Peter a su hermana quien volvía a la pista de baile con otra pareja, y entre la multitud se encontraba un rey triste y una estrella humillada.

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal, uuhooo! _

_Que todo hombre desiaria tocar, uuhoo! _

_Sexy movientoooooo! _

_Y tu perfume combinado con el viento _

_Que rico huele _

La noche ya casi terminaba, la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido solo quedaban los reyes y algunos miembros de la corte. La luna y el sol ya se habían retirado no menos de una hora, solo estaban el rey y la reina que no paraba de lanzarle miradas a su marido. Caspian no soporto mas la tensión entre ellos y decidió que esto tenia que terminar aquí.

Lilandil necesitamos hablar- dijo el rey muy serio

Si con hablar te refieres al gustoso baile que te distes con la reina, no gracias- dijo Lilandil encolerizada

Susan no tiene nada que ver con esto, somos nosotros, no podemos seguir así- dijo Caspian firmemente

Seguir así, tu triste por un amor que no te va a corresponder y yo muriéndome por dentro, no Caspian, es que no entiendes que te amo y no puedo soportar verte con otra- dijo Lilandil en lagrimas

Perdóname por no saber corresponderte Lilandil, pero es que mi corazón le pertenece a ella- dijo Caspian, Lilandil no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se transformo y se fue lejos. Pero arriba se extendía una sonrisa enorme en la cara de la luna.

* * *

><p>3 MESES DESPUÉS<p>

Ya habia pasado 3 largos meses desde que se llegaron y las cosas no iban muy bien en la familia real, especialmente para Lilandil quien entendió LA FALTA que había hecho contra la luna. El rey Caspian seguía buscando la forma de traer a su regreso a su reina, pero ello parecía casi imposible con la constante presencia del rey Peter. Entre otros asuntos la reían Lucy y el príncipe Rilian tenían un romance oculto que ya empezó a ser sospechosos ante los ojos de la madre del principe, Lilandil esta esperando la oportunidad exacta para vengarse de la reina y ya la encontró.

Mientras Lucy y Rilian continuaban con sus encuentros secretos, Lilandil planeo una estrategia que pondría a todos en asombro, especialmente a Susan y al rey Peter. Caspian fue en busca de su reina quien se encontraba en la biblioteca, la reina se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando escucho abrirse la puerta y entonces se percato de la presencia del rey quien no podía parar de mirarla, ella continuo con su libro, pero el rey pidió su atención a lo que ella lo bajo.

¿Que necesita, su majestad?- pregunto rustica Susan

No necesitan en el gran salón se requiere la presencia de todos, sin excepciones- dijo Caspian con autoridad lo que Susan vio con molestia

Y para que es requerida la presencia de los reyes de antaño?- pregunto de una manera desafiante

Es un asunto importante, me temo que tiene relación con su hermana la reina Lucy- dijo Caspian sin mas rodeos

Susan al oír esto se puso de pie enseguida por lo que el rey comprendió que debían ir al gran salón, Caspian salio de la biblioteca junto con Susan quien no estaba muy contenta por lo dicho del rey ya que esto le olía a gato encerrado. Estos no se percataron de que una sombra los seguía y este era un aliado las estrellas pero la luna ya jugaría su ultima carta en donde menos se lo esperaba.

* * *

><p>En el gran salón...<p>

Todos se encontraban ya reunidos, incluyendo a la corte quienes miraron extraños la aparición de la reina Susan y el rey Caspian, esto llamo la atención de Lilandil pero nadie se esperaba lo que venia, especialmente Lucy. Cuando todos se hallaron juntos Susan fue en dirección de su hermana y Caspian con su esposa quien miro en dirección a la reina Lucy y esta se quedo confusa con lo que le intentaba decir la reina. En un momento inesperado las puertas se abrieron para presentar a una hermosa dama que venia acompañada de quienes parecían ser sus padres, muchos se sorprendieron por las hermosura de la joven era esbelta y alta, de pelo plateado con ojos poco inusuales, era de color violeta.

Queridos amigos sean bienvenidos, Lord Eggnamont y su hija Adriela - Dijo Lilandil eufórica por lo que pasaría

Gracias su majestad, nos agrada venir después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo, el príncipe Rilian- dijo Lord Eggnamont cortes

No hay porque agradecer, después de todo pronto seremos familia- dijo Lilandil, en ese momento toda la corte se quedo atónita con lo que dijo la reina, Susan comprendió lo que pasaría cuando vio las lagrimas salirse de su hermana a lo no pudo mas e intervino

Disculpe su majestad-dijo diriguiendose donde Lilandil- pero a que se debe con lo dicho de que este señor y usted pronto serán familia

Gracias por preguntar- dijo Lilandil mirando a su hijo para que viniese pero este no pudo desprender su mirada de la reina Lucy, a lo esto llamo la atención de Adriela cuando vio a su futuro esposos en ojos de otra

Disculpe majestad- dijo Adriela hacia la reina- pero me gustaría saber porque el príncipe no ha sabido del compromiso- Lucy se desbordaba en lagrimas y Susan estaba que estallaba como un volcán

Me temo que esto era una sorpresa- dijo Lilandil a su hijo quien tubo que dirigirse a la dama- amigos quiero anunciarles el compromiso de Lady Adriela Eggnamont y el príncipe Rilian, heredero al trono de Narria- todos se sorprendieron pero felicitaron a la recién pareja

Mi querida Adriela hay algo que te gustaría para tu boda- dijo Lilandil a la joven dama quien sonrió en dirección a la reina Lucy y esta solo miro con odio a la reina y a aquella chica

Solo hay algo que me gustaría majestad, y es que la reina Lucy sea mi dama de honor el día de la boda, eso seria muy épico- dijo sonriendo Adriela

Seguro no veo ningún problema- dijo Lilandil mirando a Susan

Lo siento pero eso me temo que no va a pasar lady Adriela, porque yo no soy grata de las bodas- dijo Lucy en su defensa pero no sirvió por lo que dijo Lilandil

Su majestad va a ser la dama de honor y punto- dijo Lilandil con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara y Rilan miro decepcionado a su madre.

Lo siento pero no va hacer- dijo Lucy desafiando a a la reina y Susan sonrió por la actitud se su hermana

Majestad podrá ser una reina peor usted ya no tiene poder aquí así que lo siento pero...-mas la frase no se completo cuando un voz no deseada salio a la luz

Creo majestad que mi hermana fue lo suficientemente especifica, cuando dijo que no y a no ser que quieran que ocurra un accidente el día de la boda- dijo mirando en dirección la niña quien se moría del miedo por ver la mira matadora de la reina Susan, Rilian en cambio sonreía por ello- le sugiero no me provoce

Esta usted clara de que no tiene voz no voto aquí- dijo Lilandil con una sonrisa que se desapareció por el impacto de un golpe en el estomago

De hecho majestad si tengo voz y poderes que sobrepasan los suyos si mas se lo recuerdo porque razones no me faltan para matarla-Lilandil also la mirada para encontrase con los ojos de la muerte- Y en cuanto a ti niña estúpida- dijo mirando Adriela- de no ser que quieras ver tu querido padres 10 metros bajo tierra te sugiero que dejes a mi hermana en paz- la chica no respondió por el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Yue-se escucho un voz que la reconocería mi kilómetros de distancia

Querido hermano, dime que sugieres matar a la reina o dejarle un fea sicatris en el rostro-dijo mirando a Peter pero este no tuvo tiempo de responder cunado se oyó la voz de quien menos se esperaba

Una cicatriz en el rostro sugiero yo- dijo el principe Rilian a lo que Lilandil se quedo en shock cuando oyó lo que venia de la boca de su hijo

Majestad-dijo Susna mirando a Rilian con una sonrisa orgullosa- este es mi regalo de boda

Para cuando se lo espero Lilandil estaba sangrando en ese momento Susan regreso a la normalidad y se dirigió a donde el príncipe incluso la corte se quedo impactada por lo sucedido.

Ahora a todo el mundo- dijo mirando a la chic ay su padre- no va existir ningún compromiso porque el príncipe no presenta sentimientos hacia esta chica sino hacia mi hermana la reina Lucy y si va haber un compromiso yo apoyo este, si hay alguien que se opone hable ahora o calle para siempre- al ver que nadie se le oponía- perfecto, encuanto a ustedes se regresan por donde vinieron- dijo mirando a la chica y sus padres que sintieron una enorme miedo y no dudaron en salir de ahi.

Lucy ven acá- dijo Susan mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa en la cara- quieres al principe Rilian

Claro que si, yo lo amo- dijo Lucy al príncipe quien se sonrojo ante la confesión de la reina, Susan sonrio picara

Príncipe Rilian quiere a la reina Lucy- dijo Susan

Siempre-dijo Rilian acercándose a robarle un beso a la reina Lucy

Perfecto entonces mis bendiciones sy felicidades porque apoyo su relación, lo que sucedió con una no sucederá con la otra- dijo mirando a Lilandil quien humillada a otro nivel salio de la corte con lagrimas en el rostro cunado vio a su hijo.

Y apropocito, bien hecho realmente me demostraste que no eres en absoluto parecido a tu padre- dijo Susan dándole la mano a Rilian quien no sentia ningún remordimiento por lo que dijo la reina.

Después de lo sucedido Rilan y Lucy salieron felices del salón seguido de la corte y el rey Peter y su hermano, solo quedaron solos el rey Caspian y la reían Susan quien miro al rey este se salio dele estado de shock que tubo hace un minuto.

Veo que su majestad no hizo nada por su esposa porque razón ?- pregunto curiosa Susan

Porque se lo merecía en no pensar en nuestro hijo- dijo Caspian a lo Susan sonrió ella se retiro pero antes de irse le dijo algo al rey que le dio un rayo de esperanza

"UN REY SIGUE LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA SU PUEBLO Y ESO DEMUESTRA UN CAMBIO ENTRE EL PASADO Y EL PRESENTE "- dijo Susan retirándose del salón y dejando a cierto rey con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p>Veo que disfutastes mucho eso, verdad querida hermana- dijo Sun al ver s al reina quien se encontraba en su habitación leyendo<p>

Como no tienes idea-dijo una voz en lo profundo se su ser

Realmente crees que el príncipe es una buena opción par anuestra hermana- dijo Sun acercándose a su hermana misteriosamente

No lo creo, lo se- dijo Yue bajando el libro y mirando a su hermano

Pero me parece que lucy este pensando en matrimonio, igual pensaría lo mismo de mi amada hermana- dijo Sun sentado en la cama de su hermana

pero no diría lo mismo si mi esposo fuera mi hermano- y una ves termino de decir eso se lanzo a los labios del rey, besándolos con pasión

Cuanta razón tienes- dijo Sun debajo de su hermana volviéndola a besar con deseperacion y nuevamente un eclipse se contemplaría entre el sol y la luna

No esta mal visto que haya un relación incestiva entre hermanos- pregunto picara Yue

No dentro de mi lógica- concluyo Sun y nuevamente se entregaron el uno al otro entre beso y abrazo los dos hermanos amantes.

* * *

><p>Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí le traigo el cpa el siguiente sale el 2 de noviembre por lo que tendrán que esperar un poco peor un pantallaso de lo que ocurrirá, haba mas dedicación a yue y sun, Liandil recibirá un fuerte golpe de la persona que mas ama y Caspian intentara luchar por la reina.<p>

Bueno chicos hasta entonces y disculpen la demora pero la buena noticia es que voy atener mas tiempo libre por lo que lo poder escribir un poco mas

Atentamente, Lady Shark


	11. El llamado de la noche

A TODOS MI QUERIDOS SEGUIDORES SE QUE ME HE DESAPARECIDO POR UN BUEN Y LARGO RATO PERO REGRESO Y CON NUEVAS IDEAS PARA ESTA HISTORIA, Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AQUÍ LE SUBO UN CAPITULO NUEVO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTE.

* * *

><p><em>17 Años Después<em>

El mundo no iba a ser igual para ellos, nacieron, crecieron y ahora el tiempo se les fue tan rápido si apenas fue ayer cuando vieron los ojos de su madre y la sonrisa de su tío. Pero ya no sería lo mismo, la luna falleció tras la muerte de su amada reina y el sol se derrumbó por el dolor de su hermana, ahora solo quedan ellos. El tiempo no tenía límites ni restricciones, ellos sabían que su nacimiento surgiría pronto pero solo quisieran que hubiera sido sangre de hermanos, no sangre real, ellos sabían la realidad que les rodeaba hijos de la luna mas no del sol.

Ya hacía en ese templo de roca la historia de un amor prohibido por el tiempo, y hecho carne por leyenda de la benévola y el magnífico, y destruida por la ambición de una estrella. Ahora solo quedaba una sola cosa por hacer y la cruel realidad que no querían afrontar pero debían hacerlo, llego el momento de volver a casa y encontrarse frente a frente contra aquellos que le quitaron lo más preciado.

Un chica miraba a lo lejos el cielo estrellado, y solo veía no más que celebración en toda y cada una de las estrellas, ella lo sabía celebraban la caída de la luna, pues esta ya no se postraba en el cielo. Pero bien sabido es que cada acción tiene su consecuencia, y ella se aseguraría de eso pasara. A su lado se encontraba otro que igual miraba a las estrellas y solo podía ver el cinismo y la envidia que causaba, pero el momento de la venganza llego.

Dime ¿En qué piensas cada vez que las ver, hermana? – Dijo un chico con una voz melodiosa dirigiendo su mirada al cielo

Simplemente en lo patética que se verán sus caras cuando sepan que el legado de la luna no fue destruido, hermano – Dijo una chica con voz siniestra mirando hacia las estrellas.

Tienes la misma voz que nuestra madre – dijo el mismo chico dirigiendo su mirada a su hermana, ella lo voltea a ver y reconocería aquella sonrisa ya la había visto mucho en su tío.

Realmente no cambias, 17 años y sigues con los mismos hábitos, Sanyusky – dijo ella mirando a su hermano con una cara de seriedad infinita

Me sorprende viniendo de ti, hermana o es que tengo que recordarte esto – Sanyusky fingiendo una sonrisa forzada que casi parecía sádica – Acaso ya olvidaste esta sonrisa, Arishka.

Ella solo se limitó a verlo, y después lo golpeo como siempre, la historia siempre se repite y así es como volvió a surgir el amor de dos hermanos determinados a finalizar la venganza iniciada por su madre, Susan Pevensie, portadora de la luna y Reina de Narnia. Ellos son Arishka y Sanyusky, hermanos mellizos, hijos de la luna, guardianes de los océanos celestiales y pilares de Narnia, marcados por una historia que cambio sus vidas.

Su historia se remonta tiempo a de la caída de la luna, en aquel entonces las relaciones entre los hermanos empezaron a desmoronarse, los reyes de Antaño estaban siendo divididos por la familia real. Los Reyes Menores decidieron permanecer cerca del Rey Caspian X y su familia, mientras los mayores insistían en que debían alejarse de ellos, ya que la actitud de muchos cambio en tan solo un año de haber estado ahí. Pero la cúspide sucedió durante la luna nueva, el único momento que la Reina Susan se separaba de su amada Yue, y donde ocurrió la mayor de sus tragedias. Esa noche se planeaba desde lo lejos la caída de final de los seres que amenazaban la paz de Narnia.

Esa noche tanto el Rey como la Reina fueron seducidos por la mentira, la lujuria y la maldad, el navegante y la estrella ya planearon su destrucción desde hacía mucho. Y ocurrió como esa noche el Rey tuvo que presenciar la peor de sus pesadillas su amada hermana se estaba entregando a otro y como ella no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sumida en un trance porque sus ojos fueron cegados para que no supiera lo que estaba por suceder. Y para finalizar el golpe final el navegante pone fin, al llevar a la reina tal cual estaba frente a toda la corte donde solo quedaban risas, murmullos y miradas peligrosas, mientras el rey salió del otro lado para verse frente a su hermana, quien fue profanada por las manos del navegante. Y había ocurrido el Rey y la Reina fueron humillados por la familia real, pero el dolor más grande fue ser traicionados por su propia sangre, por que aquellos que ayudaron en dicha tragedia fueron sus propios hermanos.

Después de aquella noche no se supo más de ellos, pareciera que la tierra se los trago o la noche los desapareció, pero la marca que los persiguió fue suficiente para destruirlos. Durante 17 años se vieron consumidos por el odio, el dolor y la vergüenza que causo la familia real, pero entre tanto caos ocurrió un milagro que fue lo único que mantenía viva una esperanza para un futuro.

**Tonto el que no entienda.****  
>cuenta una leyenda<br>que una hembra gitana  
>conjuró a la luna<br>hasta el amanecer.**

La reina quedo en cinta tras su caída, pero ella sabía que significaba lo que crecía dentro y el rey pese a ver tenido que sufrir su mayor desgracia veía en el vientre de su hermana un futuro por el cual vivir. Los hijos de la luna se hicieron carne en el vientre de la reina y fueron criados por las enseñanzas del sol.

**Llorando pedía****  
>al llegar el día<br>desposar un calé.  
>"tendrás a tu hombre,<br>piel morena,"  
>desde el cielo<br>habló la luna llena.**

Ellos crecieron protegidos en el mundo donde su madre y su tío crecieron, alejados de la maldad que rodeaba a la familia real de Narnia y ellos también presenciaron como la luna iba perdiendo su brillo y como en los ojos de su hija crecía el odio hacia el Rey de Narnia, Caspian X y su familia.

**"pero a cambio quiero****  
>el hijo primero<br>que le engendres a él.  
>que quien su hijo inmola<br>para no estar sola  
>poco le iba a querer."<strong>

La vida transcurrió de manera tan lenta en aquel mundo, los niños crecieron y cada vez la luna perdía una parte de su brillo de eso se dieron cuenta cuando cumplieron 10 años. Su madre no envejecía pero si se moría por dentro perdía su color y cada vez estaba más pálida, pero su sonrisa seguía presente en la memoria de sus hijos, los cuales finalizarían la venganza iniciada por la luna.

**Luna quieres ser madre****  
>y no encuentras querer<br>que te haga mujer.  
>dime, luna de plata,<br>qué pretendes hacer  
>con un niño de piel.<br>a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
>hijo de la luna.<strong>

El tiempo seria su guía hasta que cada uno supiera controlar el poder que existía en ellos, Sanyusky, el hijo mayor de la luna, heredo la belleza de su madre, la única diferencia que exista entre él y su hermana era un ligero mecho negro, pero poseía los mismos ojos de aquel conocido como el navegante. Él es el guardián del océano blanco y sus poderes son el control de la luz, el fuego, el rayo y el metal. Poseía el mismo encanto que su tío, lo cual lo llevo a ser muy sobreprotector con su hermana.

**De padre canela****  
>nació un niño<br>blanco como el lomo  
>de un armiño,<br>con los ojos grises  
>en vez de aceituna -<br>niño albino de luna.  
>"¡maldita su estampa!<br>este hijo es de un payo  
>y yo no me lo callo."<strong>

Arishka era la viva imagen de su madre, a excepción de sus ojos que fueron un regalo de la sangre impura que existía en ella, es de por si la guardiana del océano negro y lo cual conllevo a controlar los poderes de la oscuridad, el agua, la tierra y el viento. Igualmente estaba dotada de una gran belleza que fue oculta por su tío para ser protegida de los ojos del navegante y su familia, y de todos aquellos que la lastimarían.

**Luna quieres ser madre****  
>y no encuentras querer<br>que te haga mujer.  
>dime, luna de plata,<br>qué pretendes hacer  
>con un niño de piel.<br>a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
>hijo de la luna.<strong>

Ambos estaban destinados a proteger Narnia de aquellos que la dañaran, pero no todo sonreía alrededor, Arishka siempre mantenía un increíble odio hacia Caspian X y especialmente a la estrella Lilandil, y Sanyusky intentaba por todos los medios librar el odio que tenía su hermana dentro de ella. El sabia del poder que la rodeaba su odio hizo crecer la oscuridad habitaba en su frio y rencoroso corazón. No existía manera de sacar tal maldad de ella, por una razón estaba escrito "lo que sienta uno siente el otro", si el poder de su hermana seguía en aumento, la convertirían en un arma.

**Gitano al creerse deshonrado,**

**se fue a su mujer,**

**cuchillo en mano.**

**"¿de quién es el hijo?**

**me has engañado fijo."**

**y de muerte la hirió.**

**luego se hizo al monte**

**con el niño en brazos**

**y allí le abandonó.**

Desde que era pequeños Arishka siempre mostro tener mayor fuerza que su hermano, esto preocupaba mucho al sol pues conocía el caos que podría existir si la oscuridad y la luz no mantenían el equilibrio entre ellos. La luna mantuvo en represión los poderes de su hija, solamente de esta manera la reglas que rigen sobre el cielo no serían cebradas, pero al momento que una estrella rompió la regla suprema, la noche dictaría sentencia sobre todos los seres que iluminaban el cielo.

**Luna quieres ser madre**

**y no encuentras querer**

**que te haga mujer.**

**dime, luna de plata,**

**qué pretendes hacer**

**con un niño de piel.**

**a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,**

Pero no todo estaba perdido para ellos, cuando la luna estaba llena la noche podría descansar en la paz de su brillo y el día iluminaba el caminó de todos los seres que la vieran, y si el corazón de uno se comprimía la luna menguaría para que volviera a latir, los hijos de la luna tenía que mantenerse fuerte porque esa sería el momento de regresar a casa. Ambos miraron el cielo por última vez antes de dirigir su mirada a la casa que los rodeaba atrás de ellos.

**Y en las noches**

**que haya luna llena**

**será porque el niño**

**esté de buenas.**

**y si el niño llora**

**menguará la luna**

**para hacerle una cuna.**

Llego el momento – Dijo Arishka a su hermano, quien miro preocupado aquella casa detrás de ellos.

¿Segura que el armario es la única forma de llegar a Narnia? – Pregunto Sanyusky a su hermana dudoso de lo que pasara

Es el único portal que existe, una vez que nosotros crucemos, nadie podrá entrar o salir otra vez – Dijo Arishka fija en los ojos a su hermano.

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la casa en la que habían crecido, la misma casa que acogió a su madre y a su tío, una vez dentro caminaron por los distintos corredores y puertas de la gran mansión, hasta llegar a una en específico, esa uncía puerta que su madre les dijo que nunca entraran hasta que llegara el momento de volver a casa. Entraron a la habitación no había nada en especial salvo un enorme y gran guardarropas de madera hecha tallado con diferentes simbolismo el todo su estructura, ambos caminaron al guardarropas y entraron a través de la pequeña puerta de madera, se chocaron con varios abrigos y sombreros hasta que dieron con un invernal paisaje que cocinan muy bien, estaba de regreso a casa.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos sé que el capítulo lo escribí cortito pero no lo había terminado mañana estoy subiendo otro capítulo, no se preocupen sobre lo que paso durante ese año "misterioso" que Sanyusky será quien explique cada uno de los detalles a partir del cpaitulo 13 voy añadir varios Flashback para que sepan que fue lo que paso para que Lucy y Edmmud se alejaran de sus hermanos que fue lo que sucedió con Caspian y Susan para que este decidiera poner fin a la luna.<p> 


	12. Hermanos de Sangre

Para mis qeuridos lectores regreso con nuevas ideas, nuevos personajes y varias incognitas, espero que disfruten el capitulo porque lo que sigue en esta historia es dinamita pura. A mis queridas amigas les invito a decir que mi siguiente historia llamada "Trinidad Narniana" se empieza a publicar partir del 4 de febrero, esta historia llevo casi 5 años tratndo de escribirla pero ya la tengo concreta.

Sin mas que espera, les invito a que sigan escribiendo, y voy a tratar de actulizar los mas posible. Dedicado por especial de navidad a todos los lectores y escritores de FanFiction.

* * *

><p>Narnia 7 Años Despues...<p>

Ya hacia 7 años que el reino de Narnia prevalecia en paz, la familia real podria estar unidad sin estorbos que molestara, el Rey Caspian podia ser padre y esposo, desde que la luna cayo el navegante y la estrella pudireron reconciliar su fallido matrimonio, el principe Rilian esta en felicidad por sus padres y por su futuro matrimonio con la Valiente, pero algo le inquietava, una advertencia que era anunciada en sus sueños y estaba escrito por un detalle que dejo pasar por alto el dia que partio hacia el mundo de los reyes de antaño.

Dentro del enoreme palacio, se encontraba un radiante principe que a sus 23 años esta dotado de un fromidable cuerpo y un envidiable encanto, otra vez cai la noche y contemplandola en el balcon de su recamara podia sentir que no podia dormir pues siempre soñaba los mismo y cada vez crecia aquella inquietud en su mente ¿quienes era esa personas que aparecia en sus sueños?

_Flash Back_

_Un chico de 17 años de edad montaba su caballo, ya agotado por el largo camino hacia las ruinas del antiguo Cair Paravel; el principe Rilian estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por encontrar a la Reina Susan queria poner fin a la miseria de su padre, no soportaba esa situacion todo el tiempo, ya tenia en plan un mente para que su padres nunca volviensen a pelear, pues el mismo traeria a la reina y la ahria sufrir cada vez que vea su madre llorando, queria hacerla sentir culpable para que de esta manera ella lograra que su padre se olvidase de ella._

_El principe entro en la camara de tesoros, hay comtemplo la estatua de la reian Susan y simplemente la miro con odio, siguio los dibujos de los antiguos reyes de antaño hay vio algo que le llamo la atencion, en el dibujo de la reina Lucy habia una marca extraña; era un circulo y en medio tenia una flesha que dividia dos oceanos, uno negro y otro blanco, habia algo escrito en la marca:_

_Cualquiera que al mundo de los antiguos reyes desee pasar se le es pemitido,_

_un gota de sangre en el oceano blanco trasportara a al mundo de los antiguos reyes._

_Pero una advertenica queda clara, si se usa el portal despertaras el poder unico,_

_los ocenos se haran corporeos y solo ellos serviran a quien los enjendre,_

_si el poder es liberado Narnia dependera de los dos guardianes,_

_lo que sienta uno siente el otro, ellos se convertiran en la misma Narnia._

_La luna y el sol seran quienes guien a los guardianes para ser mantener el equilibrio_

_pero si el poder de uno se hace mayor que otro esto pondria en peligro Narnia_

_matando a cada ser con el mismo porder que corresponda al guardian._

_Despues de esta advertencia todo se nubla y solo aparencen dos siluetas, una se enmascara y otra se muestra, ambos parecen seres que le recuerdan a la luna y al sol, una de esta habla con vos de ultatumba._

_La noche dictara sentencia en el cielo y la ultima caera por la oscuridad y el fuego, no abra un mañana. La suprema ley fue quebrada por la ambicion de una estrella, el momento de jucio vendra y se juzgara a quienes fueron complices en el silencio.- dijo la priemra silueta_

_El principe mira con terror a la primera silueta, esta no muestra su rostro pero luego dirige la vista a la segunda silueta esta tambien habla al principe con una adevertencia que surgio desde mucho antes:_

_La familia real caera cuando sea esperado, el legado de la luna nunca sera destruido.- dijo la segunda voz en amenaza._

_El principe busca la mirada de las figuras pero todo se vuelve a nublar y el principe queda a en terror al ver la escena que siempre termina Narnia ardiendo en llamas y las dos siluetas destras de ella._

Fin de Flaskback

El principe Rilian diriguio una mirada al cielo, y vio claro que en ella solo habia estrella pero no una luna, pues esta ya no existia, lo unico que queda era la noche. Si una cosa sabia era que algo se aproxima y esto podia poner en peligro todo lo que se habia logrado en tan solo 7 años. Persuadido por el sueño el principe Rilian se dispone a regresar a su cuarto, ya estando en la cama dirige su mirada a la persona que esta a su lado, su bella y futura reina. Le da un lindo y corto beso en la frente a su amada y se dispone a dormir y nuevamente el presagio de lo que viene se repite

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Narnia<p> 


End file.
